Open Fields
by Aurvelia Belmort
Summary: As much as they wanted to ignore the past, it haunted them today more frequently than it ever had the last couple of years. Struggling to understand herself, Sakura concludes she is missing some essential answers in her life. Kakashi is still lost in his everlasting obscurity of thoughts and regrets. Sequel to Up In Flames but can be read separately.
1. The Walk Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter I: The Walk Home**

Sakura was humming. The tune of the song was erratic as she was making it up along the way. The moment she caught herself, she became even more distracted from what she was doing.  
'Ow!' he hissed. 'Sorry!' she quickly apologized. 'Just a bit…' she muttered under her breath while feeling heat rise up to her cheeks from embarrassment. The moment she looked at the man, she caught him sending her a mischievous grin. His stiches were almost done.  
'Aren't you going to finish that up?' he asked when she kept staring at him.  
'O-of course!'  
'Not that I mind,' he grinned again. 'I wouldn't mind being around you all the time.'  
Sakura was certain her face was beet red by now. Flirting. _This is so uncomfortable_ …  
How socially awkward she had become overtime, she sighed at herself and her childish thoughts.  
'Just a minute…' she mumbled back, ignoring his comment.  
'I heard your friend is in town,' the man said. Sakura looked back up, eying him suspiciously.  
'The Uchiha heir,' he then said.

Sakura looked around longingly, noticing she had no patients left on her charts or in any of the waiting rooms. She let out a bored sigh.  
The peaceful area she found herself living in, unsettled her from time to time. It made her anxious for some reason. _Like a calm before a storm…_  
Letting her head rest against the palm of her hand, she stared out of the window of her office.  
She had thought about exchange programs, set far out of the borders of the Land Of Fire where she could be of more use. A medic of her caliber shouldn't be wasting away stitching up a carpenter, she thought bitterly. But projects took up a lot of time and even more if you had to wait for the permission of another to proceed. _In a few more months…_  
She snickered. _Probably when we have a new Hokage, since that is a nice little thing to start off your career with_. The though made her shook her head disapprovingly _. The public eye… such a delicate matter these days. Oh, well… I can wait._  
Getting up from her desk, she decided it was time to take one of her long walks around time before going home.

Feeling the light breeze on her skin in the early evening, she loosened up the bun in her hair. Long strands of pink flew to her lower back. She tried to remember the last time she cut it, while thoughtlessly running her hands through it to untangle it.  
Taking a deep breath while wandering out of the busy streets of Konoha, Sakura walked next to the still stream that would loop around the village. Always tricking her into thinking it was going to take her some place special.

Walking further she saw familiar silver haired man standing on the small bridge just outside of town.  
She couldn't remember the last time they talked…  
He seemed to avoid her most of the time. Sakura felt a pang go through her heart at that thought.  
 _Was it as long ago as the last time I cut my hair…? You're never around, Kakashi._

'Kakashi!' she yelled happily.  
He slowly turned around, greeting her as kind and friendly as always. He had aged quite a bit since her Genin years. _I guess worry and heartache do that to you much quicker than time,_ she thought sadly. She smiled at him, _but_ you could still see there was a handsome man hiding underneath that silly piece of cloth he always used to cover up his face.

Sakura came to stand next to him on the bridge. 'It's going to be a beautiful night,' she commented.  
'Yes,' he nodded shortly his head, agreeing with the view of the crescent moon above them.

'How are you, Sakura?' he asked her kindly.  
Shyly looking at him in the corners of her eyes, for a small moment in time she felt like the little girl who saw him for the very first time. 'I'm ok.'

Her face let a painful grimace slip through. Swallowing the feelings in, she focused on the small bug shortly touching the surface of the still water.  
'Something the matter…?' he asked with slight hesitance.  
'Not really,' she answered softly. _Liar_ , her own voiced echoed in her mind _._

Kakashi simply gave her a frown, obviously not convinced of her answer. But if there was anything she knew about her awkward relationship with her former sensei, it was that he liked to avoid complicated conversations. Especially with her.

'Please, tell me what is on your mind,' he said, giving her a soft expression when she looked up at him, startled that he did not feel like letting it slide.

'Nothing, it's stupid,' she said dismissively.

Kakashi hadn't seen that look in her eyes for a very longtime. It was strange, this place, this conversation. The thrill to run took over his body but his stubborn mind made him tense up and stand even more still next to the young woman he was talking to. _For once_ , he told himself, _be the bigger man and figure out what was making this rather cheerful girl so sad.  
_  
'Don't. You never say stupid things. Tell me what is on your mind… Is it Sasuke?' he asked, trying to hide his uncomfortableness by acting aloof.

'Oh! Sasuke!' she snickered with a relieved face. 'I don't know what to think of _that.'_  
'What do you mean?' he asked confused. 'I thought… eh, you _liked_ him?'

'I… I haven't really thought of him that way since… Well…' she was struggling with her words.  
'Before everything… Before you got taken away,' he sighed again, feeling a painful jab going through his heart when thinking about it. Sakura always made those feelings resurface, hence why he avoided her as much as he could. _Coward.  
_  
'Sasuke is a stranger to me,' she simply said, as if she had just came to that conclusion herself.  
'I don't really think much of him, in all honestly,' she confessed quietly. 'Other people seem to think I do. After the war and all…'

He noted she had ignored his words, which he was grateful for. But the answer she had given didn't ease his soul, he felt pained by the idea that it was because of him she was no longer carefree. That she no longer had a silly crush on her fellow teammate. He knew deep inside the scars she had and the things she had gone through… He didn't want to imagine any of it. A part of him blocked out certain memories. Memories that still made his blood boil until this day.

'Kakashi,' she softly said, interrupting his chaotic thoughts. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…'

'You never bothered me before,' he quickly said, distraught by her words.

'But you never talk to me,' she pointed out, looking slightly hurt. Her green eyes stared quizzically at him, not able to understand how his words could be so contradicting compared to his actions.

 _Ah…_ He let out a heavy sigh. Yes, he did avoid her at all cost. Except for when he was in the hospital, but that was never by choice. And he rarely was awake the first couple of days during his visits then.  
'But we do talk,' he concluded out loud.

'Chitchat,' she answered coldly. 'Same talk I have with all my patients.'

He let out another sigh, feeling disrupted by where their conversation was going. He let his shoulders fall and couldn't bring himself to look up to her. 'I just don't want to bother you anymore, Sakura.'

'You could never bother me, Kakashi.'

Why did her voice still sound so soft? It should be harsh and mean, especially towards him. Too kind, he noted to himself. Too good for this world, now that he thought about it.

'I… I never forgave myself, Sakura. And I know that doesn't make up for anything but I…'  
'You saved me, Kakashi.'  
'But I was far too late,' he shook his head in defeat. Startled to see a small hand get placed on his chest, he took a step back and looked up to the young woman. Her green orbs were staring calmly into his eyes.

'Not at all,' she whispered. 'What makes you think that?'

'I know you don't see it that way,' he whispered back. 'But I really _didn't_ save you, Sakura.'

Her green eyes turned a bit cold and her face became a bit stoic after hearing him say that again.  
Her hand disappeared and she took step back, distancing herself from him.

Sakura frowned at him, she had heard that line plenty times before. Not just from her sensei, but from many other people too, others who claimed to know her better then she knew herself. Her mouth turned into a straight line and it took her a moment to redeem herself.

'I see,' she simply stated, turning on her heels, deciding it was time to actual head home. 'I guess I'll see you at the hospital then, Kakashi.'

Kakashi watched her silhouette disappear in the shadows. Turning the other direction, he walked home himself. On his way home he felt anger overtake him. He didn't want to hurt her anymore… _Kakashi, you bastard!_  
He halted and let his fist meet the solid iron pole of the light flickering above him. He heard his knuckles crack in gruesome manner and blood spattered on the wood panel behind it. 'Idiot.'

Sakura quickened her pace and didn't bother to look back at the man who claimed so many things, of which many of them were untrue. She felt so angry for the moment. Though she had told herself a millions times that it didn't matter what others thought, what even _Kakashi thought_ , it still irked her for some reason. Above all, it hurt her. Because it was all much more complicated than people made it out to be. They were more than a pair of criminals to her. They had made her into the woman she was today, and if she had to believe the whole world, she was a wonderful person. A great Kunoichi, one of the best medics. And that was all because of _them_ , she thought angry.

Brown eyes flashed through her mind, making het stop dead in her tracks. _Cold._ _Kind…_

Sakura couldn't suppress a smile but it quickly fell. It seemed today her past was haunting her more than yesterday. _What is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking of you…_

Walking up the stairs of her apartment, she warily looked up at the hooded figure waiting in front of her door. She had half hoped it would be her former sensei.

'What are you doing here, Sasuke?' she simply asked, though a bit of wariness managed to linger through her voice.  
'Where were you?' he retorted on a demanding tone.  
'I like to take a long walk before I go home. I ran into Kakashi…' she mumbled, half wondering why she was explaining herself to him. Her hands started searching for her keys in her pockets. She hoped she hadn't forgotten them at the hospital again.  
'He didn't walk you home?' he then asked. 'No, he had to... go,' she muttered, getting worried about her keys.  
'That is no excuse to leave you wandering on your own,' he said angrily.

Now that answer annoyed her. She took a deep breath, but she had learn to control her temperament, concluding many times that it indeed led to nothing more but trouble when she gave into it. She simply clicked her tongue before giving him an answer, 'I can take care of myself.'  
Silence followed until she let out a squeal when finding her keys. Immediately she unlocked her front door, ignoring the man standing next to her. 'Goodnight, Sasuke,' she awkwardly said to him, not really sure how to hold herself when he was around.

'I would like to take you out for dinner,' he quickly said before she could close the door.  
She hesitantly halted and gave him a confused look. His dark eyes bored into hers and he patiently awaited her answer.

'I… I'll think about it,' she whispered, shutting the door and locking it. She could hear him wait a minute before leaving. Letting her head rest against the door, feeling uneasy, she took a moment to collect herself. She was feeling exhausted. Memories were keeping her awake lately and strange thoughts were causing chaos in her mind.

* * *

Finally, the sequel! Are you new or have you read Up In Flames?


	2. Sleeping Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Chapter II: Sleeping Memories**

The sound of crickets in the distance was strangely comforting in the silent night. The moon had gone into hiding and the ominous dark clouds were forecasting a rain would soon be coming.  
Thoughts dwelled endlessly through his mind while his eyes saw how the first few droplets of rain were falling on the graves of his friends. He clenched his fist in his pocket.  
 _  
'Your candidature for Hokage is practically a fact. You will be the next Hokage!'  
_  
'I don't know if I even want that…' Kakashi mumbled back to the voice inside his head that strangely resembled a few people all at once. He hated the fact everyone already seem to think he was going to be the next Hokage. There was so much he hadn't been able to prevent from happening… So much he had failed in. No matter what had happened, the aching feeling didn't pass him. It never stopped reminding him of his fatal mistakes.  
 _  
'Swimming in this endless darkness isn't going to lighten the burden. I thought you'd have closure after seeing your friend again.'  
…Who had said to him again? _ He frowned a little when he couldn't remember. 'I did have closure.' Nodding his head resolutely to the gravestone. 'There just a lot of other things that…'  
He halted, realizing he didn't feel like sharing his thoughts and feelings. He hardly could deal with them inside of his head, let alone share them with the world. And it didn't matter, talking about it wasn't going to change a thing.  
 _  
'Then perhaps it isn't you and your friend. Perhaps it's something else that needs closure. Or rather, someone else,'_ _Ibiki pointed out.  
Ah, yes. It was him. _Kakashi let out a tired sigh remembering their conversation more clearly.

It was one of those difficult, stiff conversations, where neither of them truly wanted to talk but had no other option. Call it a fundamental part of their relation, in a way it was that what made them true comrades.

'I told you, you were going too far,' Ibiki said. 'And now, after all these years… It seems you have taken a distance from her.' 'I don't want to burden her more than I already did.'  
'You are not going back to ANBU. I already said that on you last mission,' he answered resolutely while leaning onto his desk. His scarred face remained passive, while his eyes bored into the slouching back of the man before him.  
Another tired sigh left Kakashi's mouth. 'I wasn't expecting a yes.'  
'You are just going to have to deal with it,' Ibiki coldly stated.

' _Perhaps she needs you more than you think.' His voice was slightly hesitant, not quite sure how to talk about the girl in front of him.  
All Kakashi could do was give him a startled look, the commander never talked about his last mission or Sakura for that matter. It was quite obvious that for him, Ibiki, the mission was just another classified case. Deep inside, he wished he could feel the same way. Kakashi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was such lost case…  
'Sakura is a fine medic' Ibiki continued, cut into his thoughts. 'One of the very best. Her charming smile and sweet personality only makes people appreciate her more.' 'Exactly why I shouldn't bother her with my depressive thoughts. __**I**_ _only remind her of the past.' Kakashi sighed after hearing that_.  
 _'I meant what I said. ANBU is history.'_

So slaughtering others weren't going to be a part of his routine anymore. A strange idea got triggered in his mind when he thought of that. What if this meant that soon slaughter would be surrounding him again? Gruesome images filled his head and for a moment he saw himself as a demonic man. He shook his head, telling his awful mind he would never let that happen. He wouldn't allow himself to turn into a… beast. But when would the world around him understand he wasn't allowed to have a peace but to only live in regret?

He let himself ponder about it while he walked further down the cemetery. Halting at the familiar white stone where he always stood when he needed to talk. Greeting his old friend's grave, he kneeled down to pay his respects. To talk to him once again. 'Obito…'

 _Did you ever talk to her during the war? I know you were with her for a short while… You told me to take care of her but… I'm a hazard around her. I hurt her. I let her get hurt…_ A memory flashed through his mind, thinking back to the night they stole her out of his life. The night where that sweet _truly_ innocent girl left him. She would never ever come back to him. Not as she was.

Obito's memory flashed through his mind.  
 _  
'Oi! Kakashi!' Obito yelled, 'Take good care of her, you hear!'_

For some reason this more youthful version of him was a lot harder to ignore than the ominous dark person he had grown up to be. Another tragedy he still felt responsible for. Obito's hurt, the damage he had caused the world… All his mind could do was overthink it. If he had saved him, everything would have been different. If Obito had been around, perhaps then he would have been able to prevent Sakura from getting abducted by... those _two_. An image flashed through his mind, making him frown when seeing the three of them together. It still disgusted him, thinking she didn't view them that way. When he had found her, she said they were her comrades. Like him. Perhaps that was what disgusted him so much, himself being just as vile as those other two.  
Either way, would he been able to take her _truly_ home if things had gone differently?

Leaving the graveyard behind him, he walked through the now empty streets of Konoha. It was way pass midnight and all you could encounter were wary Shinobi or worse, drunks. Making his way through a dark ally, he quickly went up the stairs of his apartment. Once he opened the door, he immediately halted, narrowing his eyes as he searched the room.  
 _No one here_. 'Calm down,' he told himself sternly.

Walking towards his bookcase he grabbed out a book, _Wild Flowers,_ and opened was something between the pages. He stared at it for a moment before taking it out. It was a little plastic bag. Inside it held something strange. It contained long pink strands of hair. Proof of the nightmare they had shared and survived.

Though now, holding the plastic bag in his hands, after all these years, he wondered… if it wasn't him who was the true sick bastard. Why was he holding on to this? Why had he even gathered it all in this little plastic bag in the first place?

He closed his eyes and blocked out all his thoughts while pressing it into his chest. He took a deep breath, calming himself down.  
 _  
It was better to let those memories sleep._

* * *

 _Flames. Black flames. No, those aren't flames… Are those… ashes?  
The lied in a strange shape on a colorless ground… the shape of a butterfly. Or a moth perhaps.  
…What was that?  
Startled, Sakura looked up in search of the voice she had just heard. When seeing his cold brown eyes and his body covered in blood, she shrieked._

Sakura shot up from her bed, gasping for air. Sweat dripped off her body and it almost felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 'Damn it.' she cursed. 'I.. I hate that vision of you…'  
Taking a deep breath Sakura tried to calm herself and let go of the vivid memories that wildly flooded through her mind now. Pushing away the suffocating blanket that had wrapped itself around her, she swung her legs out of bed, as if physically she was freeing herself from the nightmare.  
Looking at the alarm clock she realized it was almost time to get up.  
'Might as well get an early start,' she mumbled to herself.

With a sigh, she got up from her bed and made her way to the shower. She washed away the fear and sweat off her body while closing her eyes, listening to the water fall. But it could not be ignore, the ache in her chest. Placing her hand carefully on her pained heart, she let out another sigh.  
 _…Would it all ever stop?_

* * *

'I asked Sakura, she said no.'  
'Ah! How did you ask! Knowing you it—''I asked her politely.' 'Did you say Ichiraku?'  
Sasuke decided to ignore the loudmouthed knucklehead next to him.  
'Aw, man! I knew it! If you said it would be ramen, I'm sure she would've said yes!' He half-yelled, while starting to sulk at the idea that their friend wasn't coming along, or worse he might not end up eating ramen today. 'Everybody loves ramen!' he muttered. 'Now were are going to have to wait… it's not the same without Sakura… Maybe we should drop by the hospital and ask her again...'  
'Did you ask Kakashi?' Sasuke snapped, getting annoyed with his loud friend.  
'Yeah!' the blonde nodded his head. 'He said he'd be coming!' 'Probably late as usual.' 'You know, Kakashi!' Naruto grinned happily at him. His boyish smile faltered and made room for his more mature self. 'So how have you been? Still wandering the earth, huh?' 'Yes.'  
He hadn't seen him in a two years but he was still the same Sasuke, Naruto silently noted in his mind. Realizing that, he let out a loud sigh of disappointment, _somethings would never change_.  
'Wow, you're just a waterfall of information,' Naruto snickered sarcastically. 'Could you at least be a little more enthusiastic!'  
'I've been to many places.'  
Naruto gave him a deadpanned look. The stoic man simply stared back, not understanding the problem. '…same old Sasuke,' Naruto whispered under his breath.

'Hey guys!' Kakashi greeted them making both of the boys look up.  
Sasuke merely gave a nod, while Naruto let out a yell. 'Y-you're early!' he gasped. 'What in the world!'  
'You know, Naruto, you could act a little less surprised,' Kakashi noted with a sigh.  
'You are rarely early, Kakashi,' Sasuke pointed out, for once not disagreeing with his friend.  
All Kakashi could do was laugh at the two and sheepishly scratch his head. _Those two…_  
'Well, it's rude to let a lady wait,' he then simply said, ignoring the frowns on their faces and the long stares they were giving him.  
'What?' they both echoed confused. Kakashi simply nodded his head towards the pink-haired girl walking towards them, happy to see them all together.

'Hey guys!' Sakura smiled behind them. 'I didn't know we we're having dinner!'  
'Sasuke!' Naruto gasped accusingly. 'You didn't ask her at all, did you!?'  
The stoic man simply stared at his two teammates. There were times when Kakashi pitied the rather clueless, and socially awkward, man. He remind him a lot of himself actually.  
Sakura turned a little red on her turn, stuttering out an apology to Sasuke while hushing Naruto about the whole thing. 'I misunderstood… Well, were all here now, so let's eat!' she said cheerfully, ignoring their silly banter.

Kakashi was always grateful for Naruto's distractive chatting. He seemed to be the only one who had stayed the same throughout the years. Always kind, loyal and… loud. But you could count on him no matter what, even when it came to the distracting them from the stiff atmosphere that was hanging around them for some reason. Perhaps it was because of all the time that had passed, he noted.  
 _Not really_ , his mind pointed out. Though he didn't want to admit it, there was particular strange air between Sasuke and Sakura. His overprotective side wanted to takeover, but he comforted his worrying mind with the idea that Sasuke had changed and that this was actually inevitable.  
Things were now going as they were supposed to go. Sakura would finally get a piece of her carefree youth back.  
He let out sigh, staring at his three young students.  
 _If I become Hokage… this will probably be our last dinner. The last time we are all just shinobi, making up a team. …the last time they'll just be "teammates"._ His eyes lingered on the pair before him. Naruto seemed to be unaware of the whole ordeal but he could not be fooled. He felt torn, it was bittersweet sight. It was time to let go. To let go of team seven and all the haunting memories they shared _._

* * *

Some significant time has passed between now and the events of Up In Flames. Give the story some time to unfold. I guess first chapters are always a bit strange (for readers _and_ writers).


	3. Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter III: Ghosts**

Sakura quickly walked up the stairs of her apartment, it was pouring for the moment.  
'You didn't have to walk me home, you know,' she muttered quietly as she fumbled with her keys, trying to stretch time. She didn't quite know what to do, invite him in or not.  
'I don't mind,' he simply answered, keeping his eyes on her hands as she insert the key.  
She let out a tired sigh, finding his behavior odd. _He knows I'm uncomfortable…_ Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, she took another look at him. But she couldn't deny it, yes, he was quite pleasant to be around. He was smart and it seemed that over the years, he had matured enough to actually _listen_.

She assumed the only other person at the dinner table, who had noticed his interest too, was Kakashi. But like always, he seemed rather uninterested in her private life. Naruto on the other hand was completely unaware of what had been going on, but was that really something that surprised her? She suppressed a grin thinking about him. Over the years, she had found that she adored Naruto's character, even his loud mouth. She loved him unrestricted, no reason, no logic. No rules. He was one of few.  
Focusing her thoughts back on Sasuke, whom she did not feel the same love for, she turned around to face him and confront him on his latest actions. 'What are you doing here?'  
It was a simple, honest, question and she hoped he would answer her just sincere as she had just asked it.

'I want to talk.'

Other than those four simple words, he only gave her a blank expression to divert what his other intentions could be. His somewhat sudden cold persona reminded her of someone. She didn't know if it was because of the sudden image that erupted from her thoughts or because of the distraught breath of air she had to take, but she decided to let him in.

'Come in,' she said while opening the front door. Closing the umbrella, he immediately accepted her invitation.

It felt strange to have him standing in her small doorway, so she quickly led him inside her tiny apartment. Without a word he sat down in her couch, nodding at her to do the same. Since she wanted keep a certain distance, which was hard in her small claustrophobic living-room, she decided to sit on the coffee table across him. She didn't known if it was because of Sasuke or her sudden annoyance at small space in the room, but she felt as if she was running out of air. _Calm down_ , she told herself sternly.  
Staring in his dark eyes, She patiently waited for him to start. He wanted to talk, not her.  
She didn't have a word to say to him, she added defiantly in her mind.

'Do you hate me?'

Sakura gave him a frown as answer. What an odd thing to ask. Nothing what she had been expecting.  
She never considered Sasuke being the type to care about other people's opinion or feelings about him. He was too confident, too cold for all that. To _busy_ walking his own path.

'No.' she simply answered. Thinking about it, she noted she didn't feel much about him. She didn't know him enough to truly hate him. It wasn't possible for them to grow apart when they had never been together in the first place, she realized. He and Naruto shared a bond, yes. But she and him… they had nothing.

'Yet you avoid me.' He pointed out.

'Why do you care so much, Sasuke?' She asked sincerely, wondering where he wanted to go with this.  
He had never said a word about it before, not after Kakashi brought her back, not after the war, not when he got pardoned by Konoha. Never. He simply pretended he didn't know or cared about her. Actually, from what she had gathered, after her abduction he left the village in search of power. Never once looking back or thinking about coming after her. She pitied her younger self, who had spent months with idea that he would be the one to save her.

'I want you to know…' He stayed quiet for a moment, struggling with the words.

'That you are sorry?' she finished for him, getting suddenly angry at him. 'That you didn't mean it? That if you could turn back time you would've chosen differently?' she continued, getting up from the table. 'Don't say thing you don't mean, Sasuke.'

He looked up at her, clearly surprised by her outburst. In all honesty, she didn't know where this anger was coming from either. 'Sakura…' he started, unsure of what to say to her. Sakura could see him become a little hesitant. She had made him uncertain.

'If I hadn't been kidnapped, you would've still made the same decisions. You didn't care about me back then. You still don't care about me.' She explained, her green eyes bore in to his dull onyx ones that missed light and life. He was still handsome but there was something in his eyes missing for her, something vital.

Something that could truly make her want him, she realized.

'I…' He took a breath, as if he was gathering the words in his mind. It was a seldom sight to see.  
'I've heard a lot of things, Sakura… When I was younger, I didn't think much of it but… I can't stand the idea that they…'

' _They_?' she bit out annoyed. 'Those _monsters_ ,' he clarified.  
A painful ache passed through her heart. _They_ weren't anything like that at all, but she guessed a small-minded prodigy such as the one before her couldn't understand. He could only understand his own emotions and pain, the rest of the world was having a field day in his opinion. _They_ were so much more. So much more than he could ever be, she angrily thought to herself.

But she wasn't going to make him understand, now that would be a true waste of time. She sat back down on the coffee table. A silence lingered in the room, long painful minutes passed while she forced herself to let her anger ebb down before talking again. Focusing on the sound of rain splashing against her windows, it calmed her for some reason.

'Sasuke, what do you want from me?' she then asked again. 'I don't blame you, so I can't forgive you.'

He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. His expression held something arrogant, as if he wanted say, isn't it obvious? After all these years, I'm here. Of course, instead, he stayed quiet and simply got up from his spot. Thinking for a moment before he made a move. He then reached out his hand to her, lightly touching her cheek. Unwillingly she let out a small, surprised, gasp, not knowing how to handle the sudden intimacy. His colds hands made her shiver.

'That someone touched you…' He murmured. 'I can't stand it.'

Sakura felt a wave of bitterness come over her. Unable to help herself, she blurted out her thoughts again.  
'You can't stand someone did it in the past or you can't stand it now?'

'Both.' He answered, closing the gap between them by stepping closer towards her.  
His eyes traveled over her, staring at her features, lingering on her shoulders before looking, daringly, straight in the eye. When she looked up, she could feel his breath tickle her face, realizing he was half-kneeling before her.

A heat washed over her.  
Swallowing a lump of emotions in her throat, finding that this particular scene made her feel vulnerable. She was pulled back to days she wanted to _forget_. Forget thoughts and feelings. Emotions that made her feel fragile.

It had been a few months after the war, when most of her days were empty and hallow. Drained by events and stories told by patients. She had felt desperate and alone. The need to feel something was intense and for some reason, she had given in. Only a few times. Afterwards she always felt disgusted. Promiscuous and foolish behavior that, until this day, she could kick herself for. She could hardly remember their faces or how they truly felt. Though the thoughts of them still made her blush.

Tilting her head to the side, she gave Sasuke a loving look. It was almost sweet what he was trying to say.  
And if his reasons weren't so selfish, and she'd be more naïve, than this would've been the start her younger self had been waiting on. But she had promised herself to not indulged into those… _animalistic feelings_. No matter how alone she felt.

'Sasuke… I don't—' He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. Softly snaking on arm around her and pulling her up towards him. There was no room for doubt and his intentions were clear. She could feel her heartbeat increase, while her mind was telling her to do something. _Anything._

Instead, she asked him more questions. 'What makes you want me?'

'Why would I not want you?' he asked her.

 _…I don't know,_ she admitted silently to herself.

'Are you sure you do not blame me for what happened?' He asked. 'You avoid me all the time…'

The question made her eyebrows shoot up, giving him a puzzled look in return. Had she not already answered that? Then she finally caught on. So that was what he was after. He was trying to subdue the guilt that had caught up to him over the years. He wanted to hear her say, it was ok. He was forgiven.

'I need you to know that I choose power for a numerous amount of reasons,' he whispered. 'But mostly because I blamed myself that I couldn't save you…'

Sakura pitied him. What exactly was he trying to do? Sleep with her but at the same time trying to clear the air?  
Back then he probably thought she was just dead. He was chasing his brother, she didn't have anything to do with it. The events of the abduction might have triggered him, not her. Her naïve, young version might have believed that but not the woman he was talking to. In fact, she had gone through just as much as he had.

When he moved in even closer, invading her personal space completely, he gave her a longing stare. 'While I was travelling I realized how much I meant to you…'  
She could hardly hear the words he was saying. '…and how much you mean to me.'

'Why now?' Another question. Why was she asking things? She should just tell him to _leave_.  
 _  
What is wrong with you? You don't want him… do you?_ The odd question to herself made her doubt. Was her secret younger self still yearning his attention? Or was it something else?  
She stared into his dull dark eyes and realized they were keeping her captive. Not once had she turned her head away from him. _Your eyes remind me of them…_

For some reason she gave in to the urge he was pressuring, feeling his lips move against hers when he was talking. Leaning in, finding them, she closed her eyes and gave in. He longingly gave her a kiss, freeing them both from the electricity that ominously hung between them.

Though, she thought herself, it was doubtful that their reasons were anything alike. Again she just wanted to feel someone. It was safe to say, curiosity had gotten the best of her. The need was overwhelming and she welcomed his arms around her waist as hers snaked around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

He let out a groan making her eyes snap open and breaking the moment.  
When seeing his cold black eyes that weren't closed simply stare into hers, she halted. Any obvious signs of how he could truly be feeling, was hidden and she realized there was still a great distance between them that could not be ignored. How he was holding on to her without any feeling of romance, without any real feeling of _understanding_.

 _None of those men understood you… They just thought you were pretty. You think Sasuke is handsome… He even remind you a little of…_ She frowned, getting angry at herself. _Just let go._

'No.' she said sweetly, though he hadn't asked her anything. She gave his face a soft caress. 'Never mind.'  
'I never…' He started talking again, his lips still dangerously close to hers. 'I do _care_ about you. I just…'  
'Needed to find yourself first.' Sakura finished for him, nodding her head understandingly. Whatever they wanted to hear, right?

 _He isn't here because he cares…_ Yet again, she hesitantly halted him and herself. Uncertain of what to do.  
What was wrong with her? Her body felt strange. She didn't want to stop for some reason. Flashes of the past came before her eyes. Caresses and words, whispers and touches…  
 _Stop imagining things. He is not him. No matter how hard you want him to be._ _  
_  
Breathing loudly while her heartbeat increased, Sasuke took advantage of the situation, probably under the assumption she was fine and actually wanted more. For some reason unknown to herself, she let go again. Allowing a man to come close to her for the first time in years.

 _Maybe… let go. Just for once feel like you did back then,_ she told the doubtful, wary, voice inside of her head.

Deepening their movements, she tried to compel herself to follow his leading. A shiver ran down her spine.

'There people are talking about you…' He started. His talking was getting on her nerves, it made her more aware of her surroundings. Of him. 'About how you haven't fully recovered—''Shut up,' she snapped.

Fierce green eyes looked at him. 'Talking doesn't suit you. It's awkward.' She said snippily, deciding to drop the caring persona. He was definitely surprised by her change of demeanor but she didn't let him think about it, placing her mouth on his, giving him a harsh and dominant kiss.

She had _recovered,_ she stubbornly thought to herself. She admitted that she was missing some things in her life, like a partner or family of her own. Something or someone essential, but in the end she was fine. Some days more than others. But she was doing alright. She had kept all of her _promises_.

It was just that lately she had been feeling incredible lonely. But that is where people like him came in, she harshly told herself, to fill the gap that ached her heart. To make her forget for a few hours. To make her relive when feeling dead. _Yet this means… I'm actually breaking a promise to myself…_

'Sakura,' Sasuke sighed, breathing heavily when her mouth traveled lower, down to his neck. Feeling him react to her maneuver, he sighed instead of talking further. Forgetting completely their odd conversation and what he wanted to say, he lift up her chin, halting her movement. He tugged away the hair from her face and gave her a strange smile that resembled more of a smirk. Taking her long pink strand of hair, he wrapped it around his finger. For a brief moment, Sakura thought he would complement her. Instead he let go and let his hand wandering over her body, halting at the smooth skin of her bared shoulder, while his mouth touched hers again.

Sakura closed her eyes in response but instead of having darkness, she saw a pair of cold brown eyes stare at her. First startled, she then stubbornly tried to lose herself in what they were doing, playing close attention to the feeling of Sasuke's hands and his ticklish breath on her skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, pushing out the haunting memories, she tried to ignore all the imaginative stare.  
Hearing Sasuke murmur a few senseless words that she couldn't fully understand, Sakura pushed him back down on the sofa, while deepening their shared kiss and making him quiet once more.

To her surprise, he let her take charge and for once he looked a little clueless about what to do. He looked insecure compared to her. 'Sasuke…' she sighed breathlessly. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say, the longing in his eyes made her feel strange again. It was as if she was on some type of medication. Illusions and thoughts became blurred, making her heart beat anxiously.

Instead of forgetting, she thought of all the reasons why she didn't want to do this. _I told myself only to sleep with someone if they made feel…loved.  
But I do feel something for you, _she told her doubtful, confused mind. This wasn't just lust. It was more. _I just don't know what yet, maybe after…_

Making her thoughts stop by closing the gap between them again, Sasuke pulled her back in and wrapped his arms around her waist again, resulting in an intimate embrace.

Again the past woke her from the present.

Another pair of brown eyes, not cold, not harsh, but full of warmth and life.

She froze up, stopping every movement made. Like ghosts they were haunting her down today.  
Sasuke reacted by giving her a confused look, clearly not understanding her indecisiveness.

Perhaps it was his insecurity that shone through that made her think of him. Perhaps it was because she had actually, at one point in life, before meeting him, imagined doing what she was doing only with Sasuke. Yet her first intimacy had been with the brown-eyed boy, whose eyes shone when she looked at him.

And here she was, staring in a cold, unreadable pair. At that very moment she suddenly understood the very reason she avoided Sasuke as much as she could, the _resemblance_ he held to them from time to time.

 _But you are not him. You are neither of them. What the hell am I doing!_

Untangling herself from Sasuke, she jumped out of his arms and off the sofa. 'I can't do this.'  
'Sakura?' he asked puzzled to what had just happened.  
'Please, leave…' She muttered. 'I just can't.'

 _I don't want you. Not in that way._

He didn't say anything back. Or perhaps he had, she couldn't remember clearly. It was a blur. All she had wanted was to run and now, running in the pouring rain, she had no idea where she rather wanted to go or with whom she rather wanted to be with.

* * *

A/N: Next update I'll have a personalized "cover" for the story, so keep an eye out! I think you guys are really going to love it!


	4. Heart Of Anxiety

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Heart Of Anxiety**

Heaving while taking deep breaths of air, Sakura leaned on her two knees to catch her breath. Her heart was exhausted and her entire body was trembling. She didn't know how far she had run and how much, but her body told her to stop. _Stop running._ 'I can't,' she sighed, admitting her defeat to herself. Letting her knees go, she fell down on to the soaking wet grass. The muddy pillow underneath her gave in and she could feel herself fall deeper into the earth as she turned herself around to lie on her back. Hearing her heart pound in her ears while her eyes aimlessly watched the dark clouds slowly drift off, further away from her.

It had stopped raining about a half-hour ago but that hadn't stopped her from running. Sakura was certain that she was still in the Land of Fire, just outside of Konoha. 'I don't want to go back…'

 _What is wrong with me lately? I can't get the both of you out of my head. I keep looking around for one of you… I keep thinking I'm failing you. I did everything I vowed myself to do, I take care of my loved ones, or at least I'd like to think I do so… I've become a great medic. I am doing my very best but… It feels like I'm running in circles..._

A memory flashed before her eyes. ' _I think you'll be a fine medic…'  
_  
Another sigh left her mouth. _You knew me better then I knew myself, the first minute you laid your eyes on me. Harsh, mean and at times just plain cruel, you raised me to become who I am today.  
I promised I would wash away your pain and sorrow… _Sakura sat up, her elbows leaning on her knees. She could remember a faint memory of her sitting the exact same way with him by her side.

'I don't know what I'm doing in all honesty. I feel… trapped. Trapped by everyone and everything,' she said out loud, as if the person she was thinking of was sitting right beside her. 'I don't know if this is _home_ …' She muttered while looking around. 'I remember home being different. Are you mad at me for thinking what my life would've turned out if you hadn't taken me with you?'

She felt tears prick in her eyes.

 _'Don't cry…' said a soft voice. 'I really hate it when you cry.'_

'Me too,' she nodded. 'I promised myself I would stop crying… But I can't help it.'

She tried to think of the first time the kind hearted-boy had said that to her, in his kind sweet innocent voice. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember. _Some memories have blurred…_ She quietly admitted to herself. _I'm sorry,_ she apologized.

Though the image of them appeared clear in front of her eyes, silently wishing she could see them again. 'But I do,' she told herself wisely. 'Everyday, in the hospital, at school, at the orphanage… I see people just like you.'  
It was strange to slowly see them disappear again, while seeing other people take their "place".  
She let out another sigh, her imagination was running wild again. Getting up from the grass, feeling water tickle her skin while sliding down. She was drenched from head to toe, feeling her body react appropriately by shivering violently. She looked down at her hands covered in mud.  
Hearing a creek nearby, she walked towards is to clean them.  
She noted that she found water drifting away freely had much more calming effect on her then the harsh rain from before.

Staring at herself in the surface of the water, she saw how mud was practically covering her entire face too _. Probably from trying to stop those pesky tears from falling_ , she thought to herself.

Kneeling down, she washed her face with the cold water, feeling her body revitalize. Taking a deep content breath of fresh air, she could feel herself center again. Becoming peaceful and calm again.  
 _But I can't keep running… I have to face the truth…_

She was so close to becoming that darker version of herself again. Sasuke brought out a part of her she hated. The needy, hollow version of a girl yearning some attention and touches…  
She didn't want to go back to that, though only very few knew of the dark path she had walked on. It was not the solution she was looking for. '… but I feel so alone.' She admitted to herself in whisper.

Staring into her own green eyes, another faint memory came to mind.  
 _  
'You are someone who is an outcast, an underdog, someone who is lost in the system of Shinobi. You do not belong here nor there, you are not on the side of wrong or right, you are a symbol of nothingness.' The silence hung in the air for a moment before he continued. 'But fighting for what you truly believe in, makes you more of a Shinobi then most.' He gave her a sad smile, 'But nevertheless we are lost ones.'  
'Lost ones…' She muttered, taking in the information and the deep meaning of his words._

'Lost ones,' she repeated. Her sorrowful green eyes widened. 'Now I'm just like you. I even have _eyes_ like yours… I realize what I meant to you just now…' She halted, thinking of what this meant.  
What he had said to her at one point. _'…being something in someone's life…'_  
'I need someone too. Something to fill the empty void…' Her voice trembled, realizing that he and his partner could not fill that void. _Dead people will not make you feel alive, no matter how much you think of them._

There were no patients, no charity, nothing that seemed to be able to fill the gap in her heart and everyday it killed her little bit more. She felt stupid for being so needy but the older she grew, the bigger the ache became. It was becoming unbearable.

'I just want to run… I want to run away from here… I think…' She didn't know who she was talking to, be it the men in her dreams or just her plain old self, 'I think it is time I go back.'

* * *

Kakashi stared outside of his window, watch the heavy rain pour endlessly. He couldn't stop thinking of her. She seemed so happy. _So, carefree…_

And yet, he didn't believe his own eyes. She was deceiving as ever, hiding her true feelings. Smiling when she truly wanted to frown. Sasuke's return should've brought her some happiness but instead it seemed to confuse her even more. His attention wasn't unwanted but… he could tell she wasn't interested. Not the way a young woman of her age should be. Most women would be flattered, thrilled by excitement. Her eyes lacked every aspect of that, instead she looked calculated, a little manipulating even. She was only hoping he would lighten the burden… just for the night.

It was painful to see her like that… not that he could deny being like that himself. He let out a sigh, staring at the plastic bag in his hands containing her pink locks. He was still so overprotective of her.  
'…it's a little sickening,' he muttered to himself in third person.

The truth of the matter was she didn't need him. She never had.  
It had surprised him, her maturity after the kidnapping and even more during the war. She was nothing like the girl they stole out of his life. 'You need to let go of her, Kakashi,' he said to himself on a serious tone.

 _Yet whenever I see her, I can't help but think she is all the reason I cannot become the next Hokage. Look at the mess I've made… I failed so many people.  
Comrades… _Rin, Obito. _Students._ Naruto. Sasuke.  
 _The people of this very village._ The massive ruins after the attack of Pain flashed through his mind.

 _I failed at it all… I'm a useless piece of… '_ Scum, no matter how you put it.'

If he could, he would go back to ANBU. Forget everything and just… complete missions. He thought of crude scenes and bloody bodies. That was never going to happen, not after the mess he made. The only reason why he was still candidate for Hokage was because of the war. _No,_ he frowned. That wasn't the reason at all. _It is simply because Naruto is too young for the moment. You're just second choice, needed to fill the gap between the fifth and the seventh._

He closed his eyes for a moment, hearing the water pour against glass of the window. Turning away, he stumbled towards his bed, letting himself fall on it, tired of the same old thoughts haunting him.  
The plastic little bag was still in his hands. He stared at it for the longest time.

Though he hated to admit it, loneliness was getting to him. His students were all grown up now. Friends had settled down and it seemed better times were up ahead. He felt a little lost in this new world.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt alive. A thrilling feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins. Not that he ever had that feeling caused by simple things. It was always Shinobi-related.  
Now that he thought about last time he felt like that was… _When I was chasing the two of you._  
The tall muscular man and the smiling boy came to his mind, making hate fill his heart.  
'I was ought to save Sakura…' he whispered in defeat.

Now he was thinking about her again. 'Damn it…'

He turned himself around and tucked the little plastic bag in the pocket of his jacket, though it was an attempt to make his mind not wander in that direction again, it was foolish to place in that same spot he had kept it all these years, close to his heart. He crossed his arms and put them behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The rain still pouring against his window. Kakashi allowed his mind to imagine how his life would be if he fled from all his troubles, but immediately came to the conclusion he would have nowhere to go. A darker, more sinister part of him, was starting to wish for something to happen… anything to make himself useful again.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters but this way I can update frequently (and have some control over the plot since I'm still writing out the story). Next chapter will be more exciting!

How do you like the cover? Fanfiction's image-editor doesn't work for some reason… I still think it looks good, though. Let me know, ok?

Thank you for the lovely reviews by the way, they really make my day!


	5. Swim

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter V: Swim**

It was kind of like floating, between now and here. Between clarity and darkness. Perhaps it was the fetus-position that made her feel like this, the comforting feeling of being save inside of someone.

 _Mom. I haven't visited you for while…_

Fluttering her eyes open, she looked at her surroundings. It was kind obscure, the dark deep water. Her eyes couldn't make out details. The cold she had gotten used to but when she stared at her pale hands and saw her fingers-tips turning slightly blue, she knew it was time to get out.

Untangling herself, she stretched herself shamelessly out. Swimming up to the surface, her longs demanding a deep breath of fresh air. Gasping when the cold air above touched her skin. 'Aah…'

Heaving slightly because of the drastic change of atmosphere, she took a moment to redeem herself. It was funny how when she got in the water she thought it had been terrible cold and now she found the air outside to be much colder. The cool water made her entire body numb and her mind for some reason followed along. She was still kind of in a daze, simply recognizing her surroundings before making another move. Birds whistling their goodnights, while creatures of the night woke slowly up and crawled out of their dark holes underneath the ground.

It was almost a surrealistic sight and for a moment Sakura didn't feel like moving. However her shivering body reminded her to out. Slowly getting out of the water, she grabbed her clothes and covered her naked flesh. It was strange liberating habit she had picked up on during a desperate time in her life.

The strange experience however had given her thoughts the time to settle and she had finally made up her mind. There was only one thing left to do. Kakashi.  
As complex and quiet as he was, she felt that he might need to hear her newfound ideas. Else he might worry. Else he might come after her.  
And it wasn't necessary. Not this time. She had stayed in her safe cage long enough. It was time run free again.

Putting her long hair into tight bun, still completely wet, she tried get over the gruesome, biting cold she was now feeling. _I guess that's what you get when you skinny dipping with these temperatures._

Tightening her shoelaces, Sakura took another deep breath before she started running back to the village.

The streets were busy as always. She hardly stood out with her wet hair and practically soaked clothes. The perks of living in village were so many, strange and wonderful people come together. The thought made her smile, she was slowly becoming herself again. She was on the right track, she could feel it.

'Sakura!'  
'Kenji!' She smiled at the young man of the orphanage. 'How are you?'  
'I'm fine! I was wondering when you would be visiting? The children won't stop asking about you…'  
'I'll come by tomorrow,' she nodded happily.  
The young man nodded hesitantly back, not quite sure what to say. He was staring at her wet clothes. 'Are you alright, Kenji?' she then asked when seeing his expression. 'Yes, it is just… I worry about you.' His cheeks turned slightly red. 'A-are you alright, Sakura?'  
'I'm fine!' she answered. 'I know I've been a little off lately. But I've decided it is time for a change.'  
'A-a change?' he echoed confused. 'Yes, I'll be leaving the village for a while,' she determinedly said.  
'Oh!' His face fell completely into a devastating expression. 'Don't worry, I'll come back!' 'Right!' he immediately smiled when he heard her say that. 'Good, or else the children wouldn't let me hear the end about it!' They both laughed at that. 'Promise I'll drop by tomorrow! A quick goodbye before I leave,' she said.  
'T-that quickly!?' the boy asked her but she turned around and left without giving an answer.

Sakura didn't what was going on but she felt light weighted suddenly.  
 _What is this feeling…? Is it happiness?_  
It was as if she was floating again. She frowned when the street started to spin before her eyes.  
 _No… Food! When was the last time I ate?_  
Deciding on making a detour towards home before heading out to Kakashi's apartment. She also needed a really hot shower. _I'm such a mess._ The thought made her sigh. _  
_

Kakashi hesitantly stopped himself from moving towards her. She was faltering, it almost looked as if she was going to pass out. Yet her smile made it seem as if she was alright. She was heading home.  
Not being able to help himself, he jumped out of his window. Running on the rooftops of the village towards the all familiar small apartment of the pink haired medic.

Settling down on his usual spot, the rooftop of one of those fancy high towers that were completely abandon at night, he stared at the petite frame in the bathroom. He caught himself staring at her multiple times, not being able to let go of her, not even when he was supposed to look away like a decent man. He only saw her silhouette behind the white curtains but it didn't make him feel any less sick about himself. _Maybe you should stop reading those novels,_ a voice inside of his head told him.

 _Yes,_ he sarcastically answered, _that alone will make me less of a sick person._

There was no movement and it was quiet for a while, making him uncertain of what she could be doing. He couldn't see everything from here out. She was probably in her room. Getting dressed.

When the curtains of her living room suddenly opened and revealed the young woman staring at him with a grin, he almost lost his balance. She snickered cutely at his reaction and signaled him to come on over. She mouthed, 'I want to talk.'

Rarely clear language was spoken between them. He let out a sigh and jumped forward.

The bright moon was illuminating the world again, deciding to not hide behind the dark clouds tonight. For some reason, the moon brought calmness to his mind. _No shadows or uncertain figures. Just a clear sky._

Sakura decided to take out two of the instant meals she had stuffed her fridge completely with, assuming her former sensei would join her for dinner. She hated eating alone. And from what she could tell, Kakashi never bothered to eat on decent times and so she assumed today was no different.

'It's almost done,' she said when his feet entered her balcony. Two steaming cups stood dangerously close to the edge of the window-sill.  
Kakashi simply stared at the cups for a moment, not quite certain what to do.

'Let's eat together. I feel like we haven't done that in ages.'  
'We all ate together just yesterday.' His deadpan answer made her laugh.

'I meant you and me.'

She had a mysterious gleam in her eyes that unsettled him for some reason. Sorrowful as they always were, something had changed in them. _Sasuke…_ Had the boy made the much needed change? Was she… in love?

'Everything okay, Kakashi? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes without saying a word,' she suddenly said, quirking up an eyebrow.

'I-!' he shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Sakura, I was thinking about something.'

'What were you thinking of?' she asked while opening the small cups and giving him a pair of chopsticks. Instant-noodles, not the best but she found them most comforting after experiencing the icy cold water.

'Not much…'  
'Kakashi,' she sighed, giving him a frown. 'Don't lie to me.'  
She slurped up a huge amount of noodles, startling Kakashi. 'Tell me,' she said angrily, while still chewing on the food in her mouth.

'It's nothing I want to bother you with.'  
'Fine,' she shrugged. 'I'll talk.'

That was surprising, normally she would get angry. He stared down at the cup of noodles in his hands. Normally he would also decline dinner with her or anything else she offered him. He didn't want to burden her with his needs. He let out a sigh at his own pitifulness, at least he hadn't stepped into her house. He stayed out, like all good dogs do.

'Do you ever feel trapped, Kakashi?' she asked. Her face looked up towards the moon, not looking for any eye-contact with him. For once he tried to relax in her company and decided to copy her movements.

 _All the time._ 'What do you mean?' he asked instead.

'I mean, that Konoha… is just one big cage. You're kept safely from harm but… you don't get to experience anything else but living in this village.'

His eyebrows shot up when heard that.

Without giving him a glance she continued, letting her thoughts run freely.

'Sometimes I'm so confused on how I feel. I feel like I want to go somewhere but I have no idea where to… And if I wanted to go… Could I really?' she asked, now turning her head towards him. Her green eyes questionably gazed at him. He was a bit taken back, he hadn't expected the conversation to head in this type of direction.

'Would they really let me go? My entire life…' she sighed. 'Ever since I've come back, people have thoughts about me. They pity me, they victimize me. And I struggled for so long to accept everything. Yes, a part of me is a victim. While at times I want to shout, no, a huge part of me is so much more than that.'

'Sakura…' he was bit baffled. He had no idea what to say or do. Perhaps he should just take a huge gulp of those noodles like she had. Stuff his face so he didn't have to answer.

'I thought about it long and hard… and I realize that the biggest part of me is simply missing something. I want to go back. I want to see them, just once and find out how I feel. If I still feel like the victim or like the person I've convinced myself into being today…' She paused for a moment, thinking it over. 'Or maybe I'll even end up being someone completely different. I don't know.'

'Go back?' he echoed confused. 'Why?'

'There pieces missing inside of my mind. I never thought I'd forget any of my memories of them… but I've become uncertain of certain things. I think it's because people keep telling me how to feel.'

'And if they are not around… they can't manipulate you,' he nodded understandingly.

'There is still an issue that remain unsolved, Kakashi,' she then said straight to the point. 'You know what I'm talking about… I also want to… track _him_ down.'

'Then what?' he asked, his heartbeat increasing by the minute. He feared what she was about to say. What if she said she'd revenge them? What if…

'I want to see how he turned out. I feel frustrated about the unknown surrounding him.'

Well, that sounded a lot less threatening then he had thought. He stared at her for a moment while she started eating again. It was still kind, sweet, Sakura. Her openness shocked him and at the same time he stared at her in awe, she seemed to have such clear thoughts inside of her beautiful mind.

He felt a pang of jealousy enter his chest.

'When will you become Hokage?' she then asked, unaware of his stare. She was stirring around in her cup a little. Kakashi then stared at his for a moment, he still hadn't touched it. He wasn't quite sure if he was hungry or not. Thinking for a moment, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. Perhaps it was with her and the other two.

'Not immediately… But I suspect soon,' he answered quietly before finally eating.

'Great answer,' she snickered sarcastically. A silence hung between them for a few long minutes.  
It wasn't uncomfortable, as a matter a fact it was welcomed by both, so they could clear out their thoughts a little.

'Would you join me?'

Kakashi coughed up his food, completely thrown off by what she just asked him out of the blue.

'I want you to come with me on this journey.' 'Sakura…'

'I think you need this just as much as me,' she pointed out. 'You need to be Hokage. You need to get rid of certain thoughts dwelling in your mind, Kakashi.' Her strict manner of speaking reminded him of mother talking to her child. 'I don't think you can do that when you're here, in Konoha.'

He stared at her, giving her words a long thought. Memories flooded back and blurred before his eyes. Swiftly moving her head, her green eyes locked on his. ' _Besides,_ we still need to _talk_.'

He slightly gaped at the enigmatic woman before him, wondering how far her mind could reach and how see-through he truly was to her. Perhaps he was just crystal-clear to the whole world and he simply fooling himself into thinking he was good at hiding his feelings, he then thought bitterly.

But nevertheless, he found himself nodding. Compelling to the idea to face demons and other dark creatures luring at them, waiting for them to come around. Above all, he had promised himself to save her. Even if that meant saving her from herself. In all honesty, he had no idea where this journey would lead to. _What if she doesn't want to return…_

'I'll come with you… If you promise me to come home with me.'  
'I promise.'


	6. Someday The Dream Will End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Someday The Dream Will End  
**

'Goodbye!' she waved at the group of children standing at the wooden shabby door of the orphanage. Their glum faces made it hard to leave, and a part of her was already regretting the idea. But everything was taken care of, so it was now or never. _I have to go. I have to do this…  
_  
She had demanded some time off and the permission to leave the village and wander around a bit. Tsunade had a doubtful look in her eyes but remained silent and decided to let to young woman go, half-understanding where she was coming from. When she heard about Kakashi coming along, her demeanor change completely and she practically gave Sakura half a mission,

 _'He needs to let go in order to move on. I understand how the situation is frightening to him but soon we'll have to have a new Hokage and I don't want to leave my position with doubt in my mind and heart. I worked too hard for this village… Try to get through him, Sakura.'_

In her own personal opinion it was strange thing to ask of her. After everything that happened between them… Too much time had passed to make her the solution to the problem. In fact, she was certain she was a part of the problem. Kakashi always acted odd when she was around, as if it hurt him to see her.

 _I guess you kind of victimize me too, Kakashi…_ A wash of disappointment came over her. Staring at the silver-haired man waiting for her at the gates with a blank expression. It made her give her strange request another thought. _Why do I want you to come with me?_

When he noticed her, his eyebrows furrowed together and it seemed he was nervous, not quite sure how to take her mysterious stare.  
 _  
Because I don't have anyone else. I don't trust anyone more then you… I want you to stop feeling guilty._

Her feet started moving again, walking straight towards the tall Jounin. He still had an stoic expression plastered on his face, clearly uncertain on how to act or what to think of this situations. Though, it was also partly Tsunade's fault, as she had given him a "mission"… to take a _vacation._  
And if that wasn't sufficient, _'You're escorting Sakura, now shoo!'_ , She had yelled at him.

Sakura let out a giggle when thinking back to the bizarre conversation in the Hokage's office.  
The poor guy had seemed so clueless at that moment. But as Kakashi had turned around, he had given Sakura a knowing grin, while probably still only half-understanding what was truly going on.

'Good morning,' she said cheery.  
'Hello,' he sullenly answered. 'You seem to be ready to leave…'  
The tone in his voice struck her. It immediately made her give him a wary glance. 'Something the matter?' she asked directly.  
'Not at all,' he answered avoiding her eyes. 'Where off to?'

'I don't know yet… Let's just go!'  
With that she started running and he simply followed her lead. She half knew where she wanted to go to but at the same time she wanted to some detours. Waste time, gathering her thoughts and feelings before she returned… _there_.

They took a small break in the late afternoon. Huffing because of their exhausting tempo and lack of water. Greedily drinking from his water bottle, Kakashi wondered how on earth they were ever going trespass borders. He doubted, even after the war, they would simply let them pass without reason.  
 _Tsunade should have written out a an approval of some sorts… Then again this isn't a mission…_

'What are you thinking about?'  
Immediately he turned his head, seeing her amused expression. 'What?' he asked confused.  
'Enlighten me,' she sighed playfully. 'On your thoughts,' she then added with a grin.

'Sakura, I don't think they let us pass. I know after the war everyone is a lot more flexible but if we can't state a proper reason to enter their country—''We don't need a reason,' she simply pointed out.

She shrugged and gave him a small smile while she moved towards him. Poking his headband, 'Just take it off, you're not going as Shinobi.'

'Ah…' he let out a sigh. 'You are just being… Kakashi Hatake!' she laughed, finding his tired expression hilarious for some reason. 'Sakura, it's not that simple…'

'Let's go!' She shouted while jumping up and again moving out at full speed. It seemed she was untiring today. Either she had a lot more stamina then he could remember or… he was truly becoming an old man. He took one more sip of his water. Following behind her, he unconsciously touched his headband. Noting he didn't know why he was so resentful to take it off. As he ran after her, her pink locks flying widely through the air, he realized she wasn't even wearing hers.

'You're ahead of me…' he muttered sullenly. 'All the time, I guess…'

It was becoming night quickly and the dark clouds up above were making it harder to move forward. After a while, they both decided to halt and set up camp for the night.  
Kakashi felt uncertainty arise again and suddenly wanted to move out when the two of them sat down comfortably before the fire. He didn't know what to do or say. Sakura on the other hand, seemed to be completely at ease.

'Are you… happy?' he suddenly asked. Immediately he felt stupid asking such a thing. But he couldn't help it, her humming and glowing face made it painfully obvious she was, though her reasons were still very unknown to him.

She took a breath, thinking about it. 'I'm just… glad to be out.' She simply stated.  
'I rarely get missions outside of Konoha… As a medic I'm much needed around the hospital.'

That was a bit of a lie, he could remember her saying during their dinner with Naruto and Sasuke, things were slow and she was actually bored with the cases she got. 'Oh…'

'Yeah,' she muttered, avoiding his eyes. She poked with a stick around in the fire, mesmerized by the flames and welcoming the warmth. But she was truly enjoying herself, that he could tell and it made him smile. She hadn't looked half as content as she had during dinner with Naruto and Sasuke.  
He frowned, catching himself thinking about how things now were between her and Sasuke. What had happened…?

'Are you?' she whispered. 'What?' '…happy?'  
He actually gave it thought, making silence linger between them. When Sakura looked up, her green eyes took him by surprise. The flames of the fire mirrored in them and the flickering created an unusual beautiful color. The sight made him speechless for a few moments.

 _What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here…_ He sighed at himself. _Idiot._

'I… I guess,' he answered hesitantly. 'I have nothing to complain about. I have all the people I love surrounding me. It seems a long era of peace is ahead of us…'

'Thank you,' she bit out sarcastically. 'For telling me all the reasons we should be _happy_.'  
 _  
Oh, she saw through that._ The both exchanged a smile. Gladly he noted she wasn't truly mad for not answering her question, she seemed to be rather amused. _You've matured so much…_

'I want to go back… to the house too,' she then said abruptly.  
He wavered for a moment, staring at her, before answering. 'Ok.'

Not quite sure how to take her change of demeanor he kept quiet, letting his thoughts wander for a moment.

 _Why go back there? I don't think that old dump is still there… Do… Do you want to visit their graves?  
_ He looked back up at her but her green eyes remained on the fire brightly burning before them. She wasn't noticing his stare or confused expression.  
 _Good, I don't think I'm doing a good job at hiding my feelings for the moment. Urgh, why did I decide to go with her? Is this one of my self-torture missions…? At least in ANBU I get to wear a mask…_

'Are you tired?'

He dumbly nodded. Yes, his legs were beat. 'Kind of…'

Anything to make them stop talking. _Vacations… I feel so out of place.  
_ He let out a tired sigh, noting while he did that, that he did that too often.  
'I'm becoming an old man…' he muttered to himself.

She wasn't asleep, he could tell. Perhaps she was staring at night sky like him, noticing it wasn't as particularly beautiful as often written in romantic novels. Tonight it looked kind of… muddy. Kind of dull.  
 _Novels_ … he did bring his but couldn't bring himself to read them. _Not in front of her._ His eyes stayed on his backpack for a moment, sadden by the idea he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep like he usually did. _I could use the distraction... Let's see I know the novel word by word… I might actually fall asleep if I just use my imagination…_

'Kakashi?'  
'Hm…?'  
'What are you thinking of..?'

 _A specifically perverted scene…_

'How the moon is hidden tonight…' he instead said.

'Really?' she asked half surprised. '…yes.'

Sakura sat half up out of her sleeping bag and gave him a long distraught stare. 'Remember when I said we needed to talk?'

He sat up too and gave a hesitant nod, half dragging the idea of what it could be about. Yet a part of him was very curious.

'Let's talk,' she said softly.

Now he was completely confused. 'About what?'  
He wasn't going to start the subject. Actually he would love avoiding this entire ordeal and just sleep.

'Tell me about… Rin.'

'Rin?' he echoed confused.

'He told me… I reminded him of Rin.'

 _He… Obito. What did you two talk about? Me? Rin? What can I tell you about her…? She was a medic, like you. Kind, caring, dedicated… like you._

'He was right… You two are a bit alike,' he nodded. He copied her movement when she lay back down, muttering she was getting cold. They both stayed deep inside of their sleeping-bag, their eyes staying on the sky above while listening intently to one another. He told her small details and things that still made him smile until this very day.

 _Am I telling you about Rin…?_ He suddenly thought to himself in a moment of quietness. .. _Or is Obito telling me something about you?_  
'He saw me,' Sakura suddenly stated. 'Obito,' she clarified. 'He said that when you were chasing after me he, unintentionally, found me.'  
Kakashi stayed quiet, not quite sure what to say to that. That time in his life was quite obscure and he couldn't always place memories in the right order.  
'I thought the lone Sharingan was you… Not at the time, of course, back then I didn't think much of it. Not until he told me at least...'

 _'You're the girl…'  
'I'm sorry?' she asked the mutilated man before her. He was the enemy yet he didn't look at her that way. Neither did she, if she was being honest. As a matter of fact, she had seen those same lost brown eyes before. Cold and uncaring but underneath that, lay a broken man, yearning for some recognition. He didn't seem to be much different than the man in her memories.  
'Kakashi has been searching high and low for you.'  
'You're Sharingan… is connected to his, right?' she said, half understanding what he was talking about. Then she suddenly remembered.  
'It was you who was staring at me that night, wasn't it…?' She could feel herself blush at the memory.  
She had been naked. And she had felt his eyes on her. For the longest time she had thought she had imagined it.  
'I've seen you …plenty of times,' he simply answered.  
_  
Kakashi remembered the moment too. He had thought it was one of his lucid dreams, dreaming about her in a pool of darkness. But it had been real. He felt his stomach turn. Her bare skin was hers, not his imagination…

 _'Kakashi… I actually thought he would end up killing you,' Obito stated coldly.  
'He would never harm-''He kills young girls... like you.'  
A silence stayed between them and Sakura simply bored into his brown eyes full of hatred.  
'If I win…' he looked at her from head to toe and back up. 'Your dreams will come true.'_

'That was my first memory of him. The first time we talked. It was before Naruto had given his "speech"…'

Kakashi didn't know what to say. All thoughts were drained from his mind and his mouth was feeling dry. That was the image his friend had of him? Was it untrue…? _Not at all._ He shook his head in defeat. _  
_He had failed Sakura as he had failed Rin… Obito, without a doubt, felt the same way.

'His words always haunted me,' Sakura said, not noticing how shaken up her former sensei was. 'I don't know what would've happened if Naruto hadn't changed his mind…' She paused for a moment, thinking about Obito's ideal world. 'In all honesty, thoughts and feelings are unpredictable. What you want changes over the years. Because that is what a dream is, it is transparent and at times even a bit silly, hence why it shouldn't be reality. And in the end, as time passes, all dreams come to a certain end… Right?'

Sakura turned her head around when she didn't receive an answer. 'Kakashi?'

He stayed still, letting the words slip into his mind. He seemed to be frozen, unable to talk or move. His heart was beating loudly and he found it hard to breath.

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' he stiffly answered while swallowing the lump of emotions suffocating his throat. 'You talked to him again?' he could hear himself whisper, for some reason not being able to bring himself to talk out loud.

'At a later time...' she mumbled, finally noticing his discomfort. 'Sorry, I didn't want to upset you.'

'You didn't,' he immediately said, feeling bad for making her feeling guilty. It wasn't her fault, not all. 'I just… I just sometimes can't comprehend it…'

'Obito being who he was?' she softly asked. He could hear her move around, her eyes on him.

'That too… But all those years that had passed with him being alive. I was such an idiot…'  
'You are not to blame, Kakashi. Obito chose his own path,' she said sternly.  
'I should've known. I saw things too, you know. I just never thought those images meant anything. He was there, all the time and I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. Imagine if I had…' he halted, not able to say it out loud.

'You didn't kill Obito.'

'I didn't save him either.'


	7. An Unforgettable Silhouette

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter VII: An Unforgettable Silhouette**

Sakura turned and tossed around, unable to sleep. She was one hundred percent certain Kakashi wasn't sleep either but he kept quiet, obviously still thinking about their conversation too. That hadn't gone exactly as planned. She bit her lip in doubt, she had told Obito that she would take care of him.

 _'You don't have to worry about him… I'll take care of him._ _ **Always.**_ _'  
He nodded, having a half-smile on his face. He found her endearing. 'He's stubborn, though…' he warned her. She simply snickered in return._

A sigh left her mouth. Obito. He hadn't been anything she had expected. The man who had died was a completely other man then the one who had engaged into a war with all five of the Shinobi nations. And yet, as childlike as it sounded, all he had talked about, his entire life, was dreaming. It was such a vital part of a being. It had inspired so many.

 _Dreams… What do I dream of? What do I truly want?_

She glanced up at Kakashi, whose back was turned. _…What do you truly dream of, Kakashi?_

* * *

Their strange journey made them travel at slow pace, while having humorous conversations about odd things. But for the first time in years, they were talking again. Nothing like there first night, nothing frightening or emotional. But silly things she could've talked about when she was younger.

About food. About people. About weird souvenirs.

And it seemed, to her at least, Kakashi was enjoying it too. He seemed to finally open up bit to her, the distance was between them was decreasing in size.

The long nights lying in open fields, gave her the feeling of freedom. And the further they traveled back, the more she realized that Konoha had always been some sort of cage. A secure, safe… cage.

'Let's stop over there,' Kakashi said, disrupting her thoughts. 'Huh?' Startled she looked around and saw a village up ahead. 'Sure!' she yelled delighted, speeding up her pace.

As much as she loved sleeping out in the open… She really craved a good bed.

'I've been here before…' Kakashi muttered when entering. 'You have!?' Sakura asked surprised.  
'You too,' he answered bashfully. 'What!?' she asked completely confused. What mission was that? She couldn't recall at all.

'It was burned to the ground…' It stayed silent for a moment until Sakura dared to acknowledge which town this was. '…They rebuild it!?' she gasped realization.  
'I heard it is less of a of troublesome village…' he muttered.  
'Looks like a normal town now,' Sakura pointed out, eying the peasant passing them by.

Her last memories here weren't the most pleasant ones. She remembered being locked up in a dingy, small apartment, hands tied most of the time, scared senseless. Then ANBU came and burned down the village, since it was source of safe-houses and other dubious business for missing-nins. She let out a sigh at those memories, remembering how she thought as young girl they would save her, when in fact they didn't even know who she was nor how she didn't belong there. In fact, if her captor hadn't taken her with him, she'd be dead now… Burned down to dust, together with the old ruins of the town.  
She glanced at Kakashi, who was, mostly, unaware of everything that had happened here.

'It's nice,' he agreed when noticing her stare, thinking she wanted him to say something about it. She gave him a smile and nodded in agreement.

The houses looked new and neat, the streets were quite clean and young people could be seen walking around rather carefree. They really turned this village around. There was a market going on for the moment in the center of the town, it was attracting quite a crowd making the main-streets busy.

'Who rebuild it?' she asked curiously. Kakashi shrugged. 'No idea.'  
'Doesn't really matter, I guess,' she noted, already eying a few a stands. She bit her lip and smirked when Kakashi caught her. He immediately let out a sigh. 'Don't you have enough things already?'  
'I'm a girl!' she answered jokingly. 'No, I want to buy some fruits, they look super good!' She pointed towards a specific booth. 'Why don't we split up, you go look for an inn and I'll buy… dessert for this evening!'

He gave her a doubtful look, not completely agreeing with what she was suggesting. 'Are you going to be… okay?'  
Sakura threw her hands up in the air, pretending to be aggravated, while playfully saying, 'I didn't even know where we were!'  
'If there is anything…' he started but Sakura, again playfully, cut him off. 'Then I'll probably punch so hard, the village is going to be needed to be rebuild _again.'  
_ 'Good point,' he answered dryly. She could see him smirk underneath his mask.

'Make it really fancy!' she said when he turned around. 'I want a really big bed!'

He didn't answer, simply nodding amusingly at her request. _Don't worry, I'm in need of a good night sleep too_ , he thought tiredly to himself _._

So far he couldn't complain about this whole journey. He had been feeling quite… relieved. As much as he had always thought he was bother to her, it seemed she was indeed fine. Here and there she let it slip she was a bit lonely and that her complex past didn't always match the simple reality of today. But she seemed okay, most of the time.

He looked up at tall apartments, the architecture of the town hadn't changed much. But it was indeed nothing like the old town, this place was bubbling with enthusiastic people wanting to start a life here. He pondered for a moment about it but realized there was no home like Konoha for him. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. In fact, he kind of missed being home. Which was strange because when he was out on missions, he never felt that way.

He guessed that being away from home didn't quite feel the same way as keeping it safe.

It was strange revelation that made him stand abruptly stand still for a moment. _Home,_ he pondered.

Then an odd sight caught his eye. _ANBU-agents_.

Unable to decide, Sakura simple picked both, peaches and apples. Personally she preferred peaches but she had never actually seen Kakashi eat one, so with apples she was safe. 'Thank you,' she smiled at the elderly man serving her. She decided to walk around a bit more before looking for Kakashi and going to bed early, since she wanted to enjoy her big soft bed as long as she could.

Humming as her eyes traveled over the delicious food stands, handmade ornaments and other, sometimes silly, items, she wandered around endlessly in the small streets.  
'Maybe we can stay a bit longer…' she thought out loud when staring at the nearby playground, watching a couple of children play. It was a sight she could stare at forever. _I miss you guys,_ she thought to herself when thinking of the smiling round faces of the orphans. They could always make her smile when she was feeling down, simply by being themselves.

Then a sweet, musky, smell entered her nostrils. It was a delightful smell, sighing when she took a deep breath. _A hint of cinnamon too_. Looking around her eyes fell on a small store not too far from where she was standing. Immediately seeing the nature of the store, she walked straight to it, excited to see what she could find there. It was one of those tiny compact stores with all-organic medicine, certain herbs and cupboards full of mundane things. They were her favorite, she loved to rummage through them.

Greeted by an elder lady, Sakura happily nodded back. Everyone was very friendly here, she noted. The small hallways, if that is what you could call them, made it hard to move around but somehow she managed to not make everything tumble down on her. _Some space for you customers to walk would be nice, you know…_

'Oh, no…' the older woman sighed. Sakura looked up and saw how her blue concerned eyes were on the playground. 'My grandson… always getting into trouble…'

Sakura grinned when following her gaze. There was a boy standing on top of the climbing rack, yelling at his friends while almost losing his balance. 'He's going to get himself hurt…'  
'Do you want me to go take a look?' Sakura suggested.  
'No, dear, I'm afraid he wouldn't listen to you… Or anyone else for that matter.' The old lady gave her a smile and Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud. 'Do mind watching the store for just a minute? I'm about the only one he listens to.'  
'Of course, go ahead,' Sakura nodded, moving out of the way.  
'Thank you,' she said gratefully while grabbing her walking stick from behind the counter. 'Now don't you steal anything, young lady!'  
'I won't!' Sakura laughed finding the accusation rather hilarious instead of offending.  
'I'll know if you do!' she yelled as she walked out.  
'You don't have to worry,' she reassured her. 'I wouldn't.' Again Sakura found herself laughing, for some reason enjoying this rather bizarre moment. She quietly started humming again, going through stuff that had absolutely no use. She doubted she could buy anything but she didn't want to evoke the old woman suspicion of her being some kind of thief. Besides looking at the state of the store, it was obvious business wasn't going very well.

When the "wind" opened the door and made the little doorbell clang, Sakura jumped up, startled by the sound. _If I was just customer, you'd have me fooled,_ she thought to herself. _But I'm kunoichi, my friend.  
_ Pretending to not notice the new presence in the store, she started humming again, turning around and acting complete unaware of the man whose eyes were now boring into her back. She crouched, pretending to grab something to have better look.

 _Come on, make your move._

She tried to keep her calm and she was certain it wasn't showing on the outside. But at the same time, if she was being honest with herself, she was feeling a little rushed. Not in a bad way. As a matter a fact, it made her aware she was missing some excitement in her life. If this was all it took to have her feeling so energetic, she needed to get out more on _real missions_ , she realized.

Whoever this was, was taking his or her sweet time to make their presence aware. Bored with reading the label, she put the bottle she was holding back on its place. Getting up, she looked outside of the window in search of the elderly lady. She seemed to be quite popular since half of the playground was now surrounding her. Sakura smiled, finding it endearing.

When turning her head back around, she let out a, genuine, surprised yell. 'Aah!'  
'Sorry,' he immediately apologized. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'  
His auburn eyes bored into hers. Sakura's eyes widened when taking him in, noticing only now how close he had gotten without her knowledge. It seemed she was less in control of the situation then she had thought. _He knew I knew he had come in…_

'Are you enjoying yourself in this rather… _suburban_ town?' he asked, his voice was deep and he was at least two head taller than she was. He had matured quite a bit to say the least.  
'It's you,' she muttered. He smirked, lowering himself a little to her eyelevel. 'I've been following you all through town.' The comment made her blush out of anger and embarrassment of not noticing him, but she stayed quiet, not wanting to worsen the idea he obviously already got of her.  
'Pink hair,' he grinned, 'Stands out.'  
'What are you doing here?' she asked, ignoring the look he was giving her.  
'I live here,' he simply answered. 'And what are you and _your sensei_ doing here?'  
'Just traveling,' she quickly answered. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of his, he was looking at her so daringly and arrogant. _You have some nerve…_

'Anji.'

He gave her an arrogant smirk when she acknowledge him. 'Sakura, you've become more beautiful then you already were all those years ago.'

The comment made her hear rate go up. She wanted to get out of here, feeling panic course through her body. Again she looked outside the window, waiting for the old woman to return. 'Don't bother.'  
Surprised she looked back up. 'I told her to leave.' He said. 'What?' Sakura gasped.  
'She thinks I probably take…' he halted and eyed her boldly. 'Take some sort of liking in the sight of you,' he then finished. Quirking her eyebrow up at him, he quickly reacted to her reaction. 'Don't mistake me,' he flashed her another smirk, 'I do appreciate the view of you.'

'Thanks,' she hissed annoyed. 'You don't mind waiting until she returns, do you?'  
Without waiting for an answer she turned around and tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist and, forcefully, stopped her.

'I thought you'd kill me on sight…' he muttered.  
Sakura felt a stab go through her heart, 'Don't make change my mind about you.'  
She didn't know why she had blurted that out. Perhaps it was the confusion and the fact she had been taken by complete surprise. She was supposed to seek him out and find out about him, perhaps even without him actually ever knowing. Now here they were, in this tiny compact store. Him being in control and having, somewhat, the upper hand. She didn't want to destroy the old lady's store.

'Will you be staying for the night?' 'What?' she half-yelled in disbelief.  
'I'm afraid we start off on the wrong foot,' he then said. Suddenly the red-haired man softened his expression. 'I would like to talk to you and thank you for changing my life.'  
'Are hearing yourself speak!' she spat. 'You have any idea how much—' she halted suddenly remembering in what state she had found him the first time they had met.

His auburn eyes were still the same.  
 _  
In the shadows of the forest, there was a silhouette. A man, barely alive, covered in blood, holding a little boy in his hands. She couldn't tell were his blood ended and the little boys began.  
The man looked up. Obviously breathing his last few breaths, fighting once more before he left this earth, stretching his time thin. 'Take care of Anji…' He mumbled before his eyes fell shut and his body collapsed._

He was a bit younger than her. But had already been through so much. When he had taken his revenge…

 _'You killed my father. My mother… My brother! For what? Money! Money we didn't even have… We hardly got by…' Anji muttered, his eyes wide and dark. It showed his emotions were getting the best of him, making him dangerous and unpredictable. 'You didn't show them any mercy… Neither will I!'_  
 **  
** _I remember how you said their deeds were unforgiven,_ she thought while staring at him. _I understand what you meant. What they did to you…_ She let out a defeated sigh, torn by her emotions. _…was unforgivable._

Yet he was the killer of her captors. And from time to time even the little boy in the forest haunted her in her nightmares. She remembered a dark phase in her life were the idea of avenging her friends kept her awake at night. To hunt him down and kill him in cold blood like he had done.

 _And now here you are, at the palm of my hand…_ Feeling her expression soften as her mind reminded her of why she had ceased the idea of killing him out of revenge. _Because I want it to stop. No more hate.  
_ She gave him a long stare, while hesitantly pulling her wrist free out of his hand.

 _You don't seem to hold on to hate anymore, Anji. And neither should I._

* * *

I just wanted to say THANK YOU to those who always leave a review, it really means a lot to me! But also a big THANK YOU to all my readers, you don't have to leave a review to make me know you are there, I see you! I sincerely hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter is coming real soon!


	8. Unspoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Unspoken**

Sakura glanced up at the sign above the door, for this town it looked quite fancy. _I guess Kakashi really wanted a good night sleep too._  
Walking inside, the owner and his wife gave her a friendly greeting.  
'I was wondering if my friend had booked a room here, he's quite tall, has silver-hair,' Sakura started.  
'Oh!' the woman squealed, clearly already knowing who she was talking about. 'Yes! Yes!' she nodded greedily. Her eyes narrowed and then gave Sakura an upset look. 'Aren't you a bit young…?  
'Excuse me?'  
'Sakura.' Kakashi's voice interrupted, not giving her the time to react to what the woman was insinuating. They greeted each other silently, giving a short nod and friendly smile to one another.  
'The other room, miss, is for my friend,' Kakashi clarified to the woman behind the counter, whose eyes turned big when hearing that. 'Of course!' she smiled. 'Miss…' she then giggled. Sakura snickered, not being able to hide her amusement any longer.  
'Will you stop that…' her husband hissed annoyed while rolling his eyes.  
'Would you now like dinner to be served, sir?' He then politely asked Kakashi, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
'Yes,' Kakashi answered. 'Is my room ok?'  
Sakura simply nodded. 'Everything alright?' the tall jounin then asked.  
 _I'm not really doing a good job at hiding how shaken up I am, am I?_ She sighed and only gave him a meaningful look as answer. 'Could you wait a little longer? Say about half an hour?' Kakashi then asked.

* * *

'So… What happened? You told me not to worry…' Kakashi started.  
 _But in all honesty, I've been sick just waiting for your return. I could feel the anxiety again..._ He then noted her green eyes looked different from before, not so carefree anymore. _Damn it. You screw-up,_ he cursed at himself, while she turned her head away from him.

Sakura stayed silent, settling down on his bed and taking deep breath of air. It was actually quite late to have dinner. _I kept running around in town, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Kakashi._ She gave him an apologetic smile. 'I.. I don't know where to start.'

'Start anywhere you like,' he simply said, leaning against the wall next to the window she was staring out. Her eyes were staring at nothing in particular, obviously in deep thought.

'Seven years ago…' she started. 'We were out on a mission.'

 _And a nightmare started… and it has yet to end,_ he grimly thought to himself. He couldn't help but stare at the floor, not able to look at her when she spoke about it.

'Our first real mission, I remember being nervous…' she halted, noting Kakashi's discomfort and confusion. 'On our way, we saved a boy …do you remember that?'

A blur of an image came before his eye. Yes, he remembered. There had been a lot of blood involved.

'Anji,' he said out loud.

'Yeah, Anji,' she nodded. She looked up at the ceiling and then let herself drop on the bed. 'I've thought about it before… How strange it was that the boy we saved ended up being the man who killed them.'

Kakashi stayed silent, simply watching the young woman. Her voice was no louder than a whisper, yet every word seemed to echo in his ears.  
 **  
**'I saw him today,' she said quietly, hearing a surprised gasp coming from her companion. 'Are-'He wanted to thank me.' She said, stopping him from further asking her any type of questions.

'He wanted thank me for saving his life… While all I feel sometimes is...hate. I _hate_ him for taking theirs.'

'Sakura,' Kakashi dared to speak up but as soon as he had to said her name, he didn't have the guts to say what he wanted to say. He noted that with the boys he didn't have such a hard time telling them the truth when they needed to hear it.  
 _Stop treating her like she's fragile and weak. She can handle it,_ his mind told him, yet his mouth stayed shut.

'Don't,' she said harshly. 'I know. I know that in _a perfect world,_ Anji saved me like I once saved him. But...' She sat back up and looked right at him, her green eyes looking fierce again. 'In reality he just took revenge, Kakashi.'

'Sometimes… I wonder if it would've been better if we hadn't saved him,' Kakashi said, finding it strange to hear himself talk for some reason. 'Maybe things would've gone differently.'  
 **  
**'That doesn't have anything to do with it,' Sakura said sternly. 'Anji isn't at fault, as much as I hate to say that.'

There was a silence between them, as they both thought it over.

'What are thinking of, Kakashi?' she asked quietly. 'And don't give me any of your _bullshit_ answers.'

It was seldom that she cursed or used such a harsh tone to anyone. He quirked up an eyebrow and suppressed a grin, noting that it was like talking to his superior. _She taught you well.  
_ Though he was amused, he at the same time felt reluctant to word out his thoughts, like she asked. His memories, his feelings. But he decided to obey her wish and finally speak up the words that had been left unspoken for the longest time. _  
_  
'About how Zabuza came in… stole you out of our lives,' he admitted, thinking back at the moment the tall swordsmen had entered the room and grabbed the pink haired-girl by her long locks. _  
_ _'Kakashi, till next time. I'm sure_ _ **you**_ _know how to find me,' the tall swordsman said._

He swallowed a lump that got stuck in his throat. 'I know you don't see it that way, Sakura. But he took so much of you. Your free spirit…'

'Kakashi… You still see them as criminals? Just like everyone else?' she asked, the tone of her voice sounded pleadingly while her eyes turned soft again. Hurt by the idea that he did not view them like she did, but rather like everyone else did.

'Sakura, he hurt you,' he then said sternly, trying to make her realize that it wasn't all as romantic as she was making sound. She did not truly _love_ them.

 _'It isn't abnormal,' Tsunade said to him. 'Young girls are… easily influenced. It was more than a year, after a period of time she just started to view them differently. No one came to save her and, Zabuza, being a being who he was, knew how to manipulate her. Like he had done with that other boy… For him, she was just another tool of his.'_

Haku.

Kakashi thought back of the friendly looking boy who had murderous intents and had killed in the name of a demon. _  
_  
'Yes,' Sakura acknowledged. 'He scared me and he was brutal at times and…' She took a hesitant breath of air when thinking back at the first few days under his captivity. _And he did some things that I when I think back I don't how belittled them for so long. He never apologized for it, he admitted it was a part of him… and I only admitted to myself recently, that not all of it was ok. That perhaps… you all had a point._  
'But, you know what, Kakashi, they weren't that different from you or me,' she then said sternly, arguing inwardly with her own feelings too.

'In the end, I was the one _talking_ to them! I got to _know them_! Not you! Not Tsunade! Not the other doctors! None! All you guys have is some facts on a piece of paper!' she shouted. Her vision turned blurry and she could feel a hot tear fall down. 'They were misunderstood. Outcasts for no good reason. I might've lost some things… _Innocence_ that I'm never going to get back.'  
Her hands tingled at the flood of memories.  
'But… I think I needed them in my life, to have the knowledge I have today. They made me see the world how truly is. Nobody is truly evil, that horrible events traumatize us and some of us just react differently.' She halted for a moment before revealing what she meant, 'You reacted differently, Kakashi!'

He stayed silent but yet his feet couldn't stay put and involuntarily he took a step towards the crying girl. It was a stab in the heart she had given him, knowing perfectly well what she was referring to. Her words would only wound him further yet all he could do was listen to her soft voice.

' _You_ reacted by following the rules! _He_ rejected them!' she screamed, getting up from the bed out of anger. She let out a frustrated growl, feeling all the anger she had kept inside for so long finally leave her.

'All they did was crave recognition, a status. A place to call their own,' she said. 'I see people like them all the time. I see them in you, in Sasuke… A boy in the hospital, giving me a fake smile to hide the bruises on his arm, given by his father,' she rambled. 'We are stuck in a loop by closing our eyes to the truth, Kakashi. That is what I told Obito too. I don't want to dream. In a dream I would've never met them. I would've never become the person that I am today! And if I have to believe you all, I am a beloved medic and great Kunoichi.'

He was too shocked to say anything and his entire body stood frozen before her. He gaped at her, finally realizing she was indeed a very strong and wise young woman and that he was only half of the person she was.

'I hate the fact people make doubt myself all the time. I don't know was it right or what is wrong sometimes. Is my heart at fault or my head?' she yelled at him. 'But I know I did fall in love with Haku,' she muttered. 'I've never felt the same way about anyone after him. And Zabuza…' She let her head hang, not knowing how to look at the man before her. 'After Haku died… I guess you could say we had some sort of bond. It went deeper than anything else and… I've been craving something similar for years and I feel so lost… because people keep telling me it is wrong and that I'm actually sick.'

'Sakura,' he muttered back, not knowing what to say to the young desperate woman. But her sobbing posture made him forget about his own rules and he wrapped his arms around her. Holding on to her, comforting her. 'And I want you to stop, Kakashi,' she cried. 'Stop beating yourself up about it. I'm here!'  
He simply nodded, holding her closer to him. 'My feelings were real,' she whispered. 'I know they were. I know theirs were too. Does anything else matter!?'

 _Did it matter?_ He asked himself. _Did it matter if their feelings were real or not? And does it prove anything? They're dead. She is alive. I'm the one holding her in my arms… It doesn't matter at all.  
_ He shook his head in defeat, while his mind was agreeing with every word of her. _I'm sorry, Sakura. I guess I needed to hear the truth. I need stop looking at things so black and white. It is all far more complex. And in a way, it is all kind of a blur. Which doesn't make it alright, or always understandable… but it makes us see things differently._

The young woman in his arms was quieting down but he didn't let go of her. After years, he finally understood. _His own demon._

 _ **I**_ _too crave recognition. Deep inside, I too want something for my own but I'm too scared. I'm too scared to do something that I have no knowledge of. Yet I want to be_ _ **meaningful**_ _in this life too._

'…I'm sorry, Sakura.'  
'Stop it!' she said angrily while looking back up at him. His face stayed passive while hers was red and full of emotions. Her eyes were still a bit watery but shone brightly in the dark room, full of certainty and fierceness. 'You weren't late… you were _right_ on time!' Her voice had trembled a little when she said those words. Kakashi stared at her for a moment before giving her a short, confident, nod. 'I know. That was what I was apologizing for. For being wrong about the time.'

She stared at him for a moment. '…Thank you,' she whispered. _For believing me. For understanding. For the first time opening your mind and allowing the idea that perhaps not everything is what it seemed. …Zabuza. Haku._ The image of both missing-nin came to mind. _I still miss you…_ Another man came to her mind and it finally dawned upon her.

 _'Sakura, will you do me a favor?' '…what?' 'Take good care of Kakashi. Try to find out what makes him happy, what makes smile… I want him to live a_ _ **life**_ _. He shouldn't be a shadow forever. Will you help him?'_

Obito, she thought back. _Back then I thought you were only talking about him. But now I realize, you were talking to the both of us. You want me to get rid of my shadows too… so Kakashi could be freed._

A memory of a grin and a smiling face flashed before her eyes. _And I know you two would want me to be happy too._

Because in the end, those brown eyes both longed for the same thing. They had admit to that plenty of times, sometimes uknowingly.

 _'Sakura.' Haku said, wearing his usual fake ANBU-mask. 'Don't cry.'_  
 _'I really hate it when you cry.' He said taking off his mask, revealing his warm and kind face. Sorrow hung in his eyes and he had a small frown when looked at her. 'Sakura… I… I've always been alone ever since my parents died. For the longest time I felt as if I was slowly fading away. And then I met Zabuza and I felt useful and I… I was happy just being his tool, being **something** in someone's life. Then you came along and…' He halted a little, as if embarrassed. 'I was genuinely happy because I… I finally had a **family** of my own, you and Zabuza. I don't want to lose you.'  
_ _'Neither do I.' She smiled at him, finding his sweet words charming and irresistible. 'I don't want to lose you or Zabuza either.'_

 _And I never will,_ she smiled at the memory, glad it hadn't faded into obscurity like some of them had.

'Kakashi…' she said, breaking the long silence that had lingered between them this entire time. She assumed he too was lost in thoughts and memories. But she had to tell him.

'I dream of a family. Something to love and care for, without logic or reason.'

He stiffened a little, she didn't know if it was because of her words or the realization of their close embrace that had yet to end. He then took a deep breath, as if being relieved. 'That is nice, Sakura,' he muttered back, giving her half a smile.

'…What do you dream of, Kakashi?'

'I don't know,' he answered honestly.

Sakura finally let go of him, looking back up at the man who meant more to her then anything else. At that moment she decided he would always be a part of her family. A very important part.

'Obito told me you did, but you're kind of knucklehead when you want to.'  
Kakashi let out a snicker. 'I don't know what he was talking about.' She smiled back at him.

It was strange but her emotional outburst had freed them both. For the first time in years he felt relaxed. Though the question she had just asked seemed to trouble him a little. Perhaps it was because he asked it himself from time to time but never once found the answer inside his mind.

'Think back,' she said trying to help him solve the puzzle. 'What do you do most of the time?'

'Failing to protect people…' The depressive answer made her groan. But as soon as she caught the crinkle of his eye, she started laughing. But his answer did sparkle a thought.

'You managed to save peoples life all the time, you know,' she then started, thinking it through. 'Even before the war. You did so at a very young age. So when you think about it, even back then, every time you protected the village, you were protecting me too.'

He stared at her green eyes for the longest time. For some reason his heart felt lighter hearing that.

'You were always right on time. And you might not be able to protect me _all the time_ but you did on so many occasions. And I know, in the near future, you are going to do it again for me and so many others. Because that is what you do, you protect people, Kakashi. And for that alone, I am forever grateful.'

'…I guess, I…' he hesitated for a moment, feeling his heart flutter for the first time in his life.  
He found that the words floating in his head would sound silly out loud. A grown man shouldn't be thinking about this. A part of him ridiculed it and found it frivolous to think about such nonsense. But, argued the voice in his head, in the end, it were thoughts and dreams that kept you going. That made you who you are. This was vital part for becoming the man he needed to be in the future.

'I will always have a need to protect people.'

* * *

Some revealing of the past and some closure, it felt like the perfect mixture!  
The chapter however was quite long, so I decided to split it up. Not that I want to drag the story out but I feel like an extremely long chapter after all these rather short ones would be a bit uncharacteristic. Next chapter will be up real soon! Meanwhile, tell me your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment/review!


	9. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter IX: Angel

* * *

The knock on the door didn't startled them, yet for some reason they warily looked at each other.

'Sir?'

'You can enter,' Kakashi answered. His voice was raw, as if he had been yelling or crying. He had done neither but a lump of emotions had settled into the back of his throat, it would take some time to slowly ebb away. Yet a content sigh escaped his mouth.

It wasn't just because of the smell of the food that was being served but because he felt that finally, they had said things that had remained unspoken for the longest time. He glanced up at Sakura, who still looked a bit shaken up. She had made him think about things he had been dragging around for over twenty years. He felt relieved for the first time since… He tried to think of the last time he had felt like this. _When we as team seven reunited?_ He had felt genuinely happy that they were together again, relieved that all of his teaching had not gone to waste and had actually made a difference in their life. _That those three feel the same way about me as I do about them,_ he acknowledged to himself.

'Enjoy your meal,' the young man said bowing. As he turned around and left, he gave Kakashi a quick nod before hastily leaving the room, closing the door rather clumsily.

'Let's eat,' Sakura said, giving Kakashi a smile. She stared at the door for a moment, before settling down. 'You know, I think people are starting to think we are a couple…'

He let out a deep sigh after hearing that, yeah, he had seen the looks too. 'Let's hope the false rumor doesn't go further than this town.'

'The Hokage and his student…' Sakura started. The tone of her voice had become lighter again and it seemed she was slowly turning into her usual self again. _No_ , he thought, shaking his head, _she looks more genuine then before. Truly happy._

'Sounds like a title of those novels you read.'  
'…Yeah.'  
'There is actually a book with that plot, isn't there?'  
' _No_.'

The quick answer and the redness coming from underneath his clothing, made Sakura laugh again. 'Haha! You are such a bad liar, Kakashi!'

'Look,' he said, ignoring her laughter. 'Dango, your favorite!' he said trying to distract her.

'Sorry!' she sheepishly answered. Not able to stop herself from snickering, she accepted the sweets.

Though not a word was spoking during the meal, the atmosphere was light and easygoing. They finally started talking about small stuff, about people living in Konoha, Tsunade, Team Seven. Naruto. And eventually… Sasuke.

'I did… I did think I liked him in some way,' she quietly admitted.  
Though it was unintended from both sides, the conversation took a turn. Kakashi wasn't quite sure if he wanted to hear her say what she was about to say.

'He kind of reminded me of…' she didn't finish the sentence. 'But I decided not to… indulge…'  
'We don't have to talk about this,' Kakashi said. Or rather, he did not want to talk about this. It stayed quiet for a little while.

'You ever get lonely, Kakashi?' she asked spontaneously, not really listening to the words he had said. She was clearly ignoring his discomfort. Or perhaps she didn't truly notice it. He shifted a little in his seat.  
'…Yes,' he admitted.  
'I do stupid things when loneliness gets to me,' she mumbled, looking away from him.  
'Me too,' he whispered. 'We all do stupid things from time to time.'

The comment made her look up to him and smile. 'Thanks, Kakashi.'  
He simply returned her smile, not quite sure what it was she was thanking him exactly for.

'I've been giving it some thought… I think it is time I let go of the past. Accepting Anji's proposal is a part of that. I want to be freed from all those demons. I don't want to hold on to hate. The boy I have last seen turned his life around and became a righteous man. A good honest man, like many told me.'

 _The lady at the shop, those herd of children running to him... I could see that he no longer carries his past with him. He too had let go._

'What does he do?' Kakashi asked, stirring around into his dish a little. He was full but he didn't want this to stop. It was nice. It was liberating to just sit and talk to one another.

'He became a farmer, like his parents,' she answered with a small smile. 'He begged me to come over for dinner… thanked me twice for saving his life. All he wants is for me to accept a small gesture of gratitude,' she mumbled, softly smiling when thinking back to their conversation.

'Does he have a wife?' he asked on a low tone. 'Kakashi!' 'What?' he said surprised. 'I'm just asking, most men don't cook well…' 'Yeah, right, you care about my culinary experiences,' she snickered. 'I'll be fine' she then reassured him. 'I know you will,' he nodded. 'Good luck.' 'Thanks,' she smiled.

* * *

It was just like he had said, a small farmers house. ' _It really not all that special…' he smiled.  
_ But it seemed to be a calm place to live, a little out of town but just close enough to not feel isolated.  
For a moment she imagined herself living in a place like this, the idea was very appealing to her for some reason. _Out in the middle of nowhere… Seems wonderful_ , she thought while smiling to herself. _  
_  
However, realizing she wasn't here for these reasons, she took another deep breath, preparing herself mentally for the rather awkward and strange experience she was about to have.

 _Dinner with…him. Your murderer…_ She shook her head when thinking of the past. _He's no longer that type of man. And then again it isn't like I haven't had meals with murderers before. Just a few weeks ago, I was having a friendly dinner with one. Sasuke._

She shook her head even more violently. 'I told you to not think about it until we're back in Konoha,' she said to herself. Sasuke was still an unsettlingmatter she had no idea how to deal with.

Walking down the path leading to the house, looking around she noted the open fields were bare, the corn had been cut just a few days ago. _What a beautiful sight.  
_ Before knocking, she thought about it again. She was about to do something very delusional, she was about to forgive a man for the murder of a close friend.

 _But he was no angel either. He said it himself plenty of times, he was a demon._

She knocked on the door, inspecting the house a bit more. It had a stray roof and the entire foundation was made out of wood. It was obvious he build it himself. 'Hello?' she said when there was no answer.

Another set of knocks followed but again no-one answered. Getting agitated, she called him. 'Anji?'  
'Really? You've got to be kidding me!' she sighed. Here she was, finally ready to sacrifice a part of her simply to forgive him and let go of the past. To put it all behind them and move on.  
In one last attempt, she pulled at the doorknob. Letting out a surprised yelp when it opened, she warily when inside.

Peeking first, she called out Anji again. Her eyes fell on the interior immediately. It was beautiful, well-build decent furniture. She was starting to envy the boy, noting how well his life had turned out, despite his horrible deeds of the past. Above all, he seemed very neat. There was not a single bit of dust on any of the shelves. The pillows in the couch looked as if they never been seated on.  
'Something is off,' she noted. Maybe she wasn't in the right house. Feeling embarrassment rush over her at the thought, she wanted to close the door and get the heck out before the real owner returned. But something made her stay, in the air hung peculiar scent. She couldn't quite place it, it was strange combination. It was like some kind… flower.

Opening the door a bit wider, she inhaled the smell again. 'I've smelled it before… It's not a flower.'

'Sakura.'

Hearing him, she jumped, while clumsily clashing into the door, making her stumble into his kitchen area.

'I'm sorry,' he immediately apologized, bowing his head in regret. 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

'I thought I was at the wrong address…' she muttered, feeling her cheeks redden.

'No, I'm afraid I ran out of tea… I went to get some,' he smiled nervously. 'I'm so sorry,' he apologized again. Sakura simple nodded, taking in the young man. His red hair was neatly combed and he wore dark clothing. He looked the same as before but his eyes held something… frightening.  
 _  
Maybe he's just scared, like me. Why are we putting ourselves through this?_

'Please make yourself at home, I am forever grateful that you have decided to come and…' It seemed he couldn't bear to say more than that. The gratitude that hung from his face, spoke louder than any words could ever do. She gave him another smile, 'It's ok, Anji.'  
His words made her completely at ease and she immediately accepted his offer to sit down and drink afternoon tea with him.

'I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook…' he muttered while putting on the kettle. 'Is it ok if we go out to dinner?' he asked politely.

'Sure,' she nodded. _I guess Kakashi was right… Oh, he so going to rub that in._ Thinking of the silver-haired man, she couldn't help but think back to the conversation they had had last night. It felt so liberating to talk to him. As if finally he understood her. Looking at the redhead, whose back was turned, she told herself they would take one more trip, straight to their memorial and then head home, where they belonged. _Konoha… Yeah, that's where our home is, Kakashi._

'I'm afraid we'll have to wait a little. I'm a terrible host,' he sighed while turning around. 'First I'm late and then I make you wait.'  
'It's ok, Anji. In all honesty I wasn't even sure…' Sakura halted a little, giving him simply a meaningful look before shrugging her shoulders in uncertainty.  
'I know, I'm very happy you decided to come,' he nodded again and walked towards the chair across hers, sitting down. A short stare silenced them both and when he shyly broke contact with her eyes, she couldn't help but grin. Trying to stop the silence from lingering too long, it was Anji who spoke up again.

'Did you… did you talk to your partner?' he asked curiously. 'Kakashi, right?'  
'Yeah,' she smiled again, nervously putting her hair behind her ear. 'I can't say he's the reason why I'm here but let's say, because of you, we finally had some… closure.'

'That is nice. I actually never thought I could live this life. I'm so glad to see you again, show you that I…' He halted, wavering about what he was about to tell her. 'I… just didn't want to end up the same way.'

Though he meant well, it didn't stop from breaking her heart a little. There was more to them then that but it was futile to make him understand him. It dawned upon her that the only true victim of it all was him, he had lost everything and gained nothing. She didn't want to linger on those feelings any longer, so she decided to change the subject.

'You did the right thing, Anji,' she finally brought out, using a comforting tone. 'You can be proud of yourself,' she nodded, 'And the life you have made here.' Waving her hands at the cozy house. He simply gave her a short smile as an answer.  
Letting her eyes wander around a bit, she took note he was indeed _very clean. My tiny apartment looks like a mess all the time. Maybe I need to move out… get something bigger._ There was that smell again, she noticed. It kind of made her want to gag for some reason.

'So what do you do, Sakura? I actually heard you fought during the war,' Anji started, not noticing her disgruntled expression. It was obvious he was having a hard time looking up at her. For once, she didn't mind it, noting she wasn't feeling all that confident either. 'I'm a medic and I… have a few charities here and there. Some new programs in the future...'  
'Programs…?' he asked, his eyes looking up into hers. Taking back a bit by the reddish color that hung in them, Sakura gaped a little before answering. The distraction made her blush, 'Yeah, you know after the war a lot of children lost a parent or sometimes both and I want to secure that,-'No little kids get lost,' he finished for her with a proud grin. 'Like me.'

Sakura stared at him for a moment, finding the tone in his voice odd. She didn't know if he was being genuine or not. It sounded… half sarcastic in her ears.

'That is amazing, Sakura,' he said, washing away her doubts. 'You are… such a _wonderful_ person.'  
The compliment made her blush again, averting her eyes from his auburn ones, that would lit up from time to time. Hearing the water boil, he immediately got up. 'Tea is ready!' he said quickly.  
It was obvious he was quite nervous too and clearly relieved he was the one making the tea and not sitting uncomfortable at the guest-table. Before she could even say a word back, he was already getting out two cups and pouring tea into them.

Though she had told herself it was nothing, her mind started to think suspiciously. She glanced around a little, noticing that, for a farmer he was far too clean. She frowned, was he lying?

Placing the cup in front of her with a friendly smile, he sat across her again. 'I hope you like it, we don't have the best quality available here…' he sighed. 'I hope you like it sweet.'

Sakura hesitantly nodded, 'I do.' Grabbing the cup of tea, she tried to calm herself down. Then there was that odd smell again. It seemed to come and go but for the moment it was stronger than before.

Before taking a sip, she couldn't help but ask him. 'Anji, what is that smell?'  
'Smell?' he echoed. 'Oh!' His face turned red and he gave her a sheepish look. 'I cleaned up the house and I noticed it wasn't smelling too well, so I hung up one of those air-fresheners. He nodded his head to the one hanging before the window behind her. 'Oh,' she brought out baffled.

 _I'm such an idiot! I use them too, that is why they smelled familiar!_

Trying to hide her embarrassment, that he didn't know of, she took a greedy sip of her tea. As soon as she swallowed it and tasted the aftertaste it had, she regretted doing something so reckless. Staring at the liquid, noticing its usual brown color, she noted it did not contain the usual herbs found in tea. Looking back up at Anji, who only took a small sip of it, before putting it down and giving her bold look. His expression held something ominous.

'What the hell is going on?' she said. Her voice sounded like a whisper and she half knew it was already too late. She had been so caught up in her past, she hadn't take notice of the obvious threat sitting in her presence.

'You didn't think that all I just said was true, did you?' he started, while lazily stretching himself out. He took a deep breath, while his eyes travelled over her, unwillingly, shivering figure.  
'I saw my family get brutally murdered,' he reminded her. 'I got treated like dirt when all I was, was a little boy who had witnessed the murder of his parents, aunts… brother. I was all alone with only the traumatizing memories of a couple of thugs. After settling for revenge and training for months, I sought out a demon… I found him. I found you.'

Sakura took deep breath, trying to keep her reflexes awake. The smell, the aftertaste of the tea. It wasn't the air-freshener she knew. It was the smell of _opium_. The gag-reflex had been there when she had first smelled it, because she had seen the results of over-usage. The drug did murderous thing with people. As a medic, she had seen it at first hand. Unfortunately it came in many forms and scents.

' _My little angel_ … ' he whispered. 'I dreamed of you as a kid, you were my savior, my beautiful _angel_. You were the sole reason I could move on and get stronger. Ready myself to murder him. And then, when I found that sick bastard, you were crying for him,' he hissed. 'The demon that killed my family! And you, my sole reason, were at his feet, grieving!'

'A-Anji…'

'I told you we would see each other again,' he reminded her. 'In all honesty, I didn't think you'd come to find me.'

Bored he stirred in his tea a little, giving her a triumphant look. 'But when you enter this town, _my_ town. I knew it was fate, bringing us back together.'

'…And here you are, angel,' he finished. His eyes were glowing a dangerous red and his stare was ceaseless, boring into her green ones. They held something very sinister.

Swallowing her fear, while trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat, she tried to keep her face stoic.  
'What… do… you want?' she then managed to bit out. The drug was slowly effecting her.

'You,' he simply said.

* * *

Kakashi got up from his bed. He had honestly thought that, after all these years,he would at least feel some sort of dedication towards him. He was going to have to listen to him someday soon anyway.  
He had never heard of an lieutenant not obeying the Hokage.

They held no grudge, after all. Just a lot of shared memories, most of them rather dark and unkind. 'But I'm letting those behind me, Ibiki,' he said to the empty room, imagining the man standing before him.

Tired of waiting around for an answer, he suddenly got an idea. Rushing out of the room, he almost ran over one of the maids. _Maybe he had send it to the inn,_ he thought _.  
_  
His feet barely touched the steps of the stairs, swiftly making his was to the innkeepers.

'Oh!' the wife smiled. 'You're awake! Did you have a good sleep? You friend said you'd be resting.'  
'I did rest,' he half smiled. 'I was wondering—'Of course!' she nodded. 'You are hungry! Normally we don't serve after two, but we can make exception for you.' She fluttered her eyelashes at him, shamelessly flirting. _Well, at least I can attract women… who are married and are a little less than twice my age,_ he sardonically thought to himself. _  
_'No, thank you. I was wondering-'OOH! Right!' she then shouted, disrupting him again. 'I have letter for you!'  
'You do?' he said baffled. She handed him over the letter, sighing when her husband yelled out of the kitchen. 'A moment, please,' she answered with a grunt.

Unfolding the piece of paper, that was particular small to consider a real letter, he warily turned around, as if shielding himself from fellow guests. The first fold revealed two ominous words.

 **Get out.**

Immediately he ran out the backdoor, surprising a maid, but jumped up to the rooftop before she could ask any questions. Running around for a little while, making sure he wasn't getting followed by anyone, he halted between the dark shadows of two long towers that were centered in the middle of the village.  
Finding his whereabouts safe, he dared to unfold the rest of the message and read what ANBU was investigating in this rather, suburban, town.

* * *

Not everything is what is seems…


	10. Retaliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Chapter X: Retaliation**

Her vision was starting to blur a little, his smirk however remained sharp. He was taunting her, trying to lure out her anger. Sakura bit her lip, trying to defy the effect of the drug, and control her annoyance at his smug expression. She had clearly underestimated him. She couldn't believe he had fooled her so well, that she hadn't seen through his obvious façade. She had actually believed every word he had said to her.

 _Or maybe I just wanted to believe you so badly I ignored every sign I got!_ , she hissed inwardly. _I wanted to move on so badly… Forgive myself and you._ Her green eyes bored into his auburn ones, holding on to all the hate she was feeling. _And I couldn't see you for what you really were._

Anji slowly got up from his seat. Recklessly she copied his movement, instantly regretting it as the abrupt move made her head spin. 'Sakura.' The way her name rolled off of his tongue. It made her squirm for some reason. As if she was some kind of delicacy.  
'You should try to take it easy,' he suggested, going with his hands through his hair. He wore a bored expression for the moment, covering up his true feelings. Though he could try to fool her again all he want, she had seen how his eyes had lit up when talking to her about demons and such.

 _Who are you truly, Anji?_

Taking him in now, she realized he was too clean to be any of the things he had claimed. His tall dark clothing, his neatly cut hair. The way he spoke… When he moved to grab something out of his pocket, a watch, she noticed markings coming up from under his sleeve. Tattoos to be more precise. He quickly tucked the watch back into his pocket. Suddenly she was aware of what type of man he was.

A mediator between rich and poor, vermin and filth. Narrowing her eyes, _the key between feeling overjoyed and feeling death nearing you._

'So you've become _that_?' she spat. 'Why? Why would you choose to live your life like that?' she asked him, meanwhile trying to figure out what to do. _I could just run off but I don't know how far I'll be able to go… Or maybe I should just land one solid punch on his smug face, that will do too._ She had to suppress a grin when thinking the latter. He probably wouldn't see that one coming.

'What choice did I have?' he said. The tone in his voice was mockingly polite. Taking a step towards her, she assumed a fighting position. 'I had nothing but the legacy of killing Zabuza Momochi.'

He smirked again at her, as if he had taken notice of her picking a vital point for her to hit. It made her gasp, aware he had become quite the fighter. She tried to mask her mistake, pretending that the name of her former comrade had shaken her up. But he was not fooled.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's going to make such a mess,' he sighed, waving his hands at the house. 'Besides don't you want to hear more?'

'No, I don't,' she spat. His expression became colder. 'That's too bad. It's quite the story…'

'Quit playing games!' she yelled, charging forward. Her fist aimed at his chest, however, he was much quicker than she had anticipated. Startled to see him disappear before her eyes, she flew straight into the cabinet-doors of the kitchen. Bruising herself quite badly, it took her a moment to recover and even longer to understand what had just happened.

'Are you sure you don't want to hear?' he said, giving her another smirk.

Looking up at him, she send him a glare, not being able to understand what lay underneath the mask of the man. For the moment his intentions seem to be rather… unsettling. She could see him lick his lips and it made her shiver in disgust.

'I don't think you know who you are up against, Sakura,' he said unnervingly calm. The way he spoke sounded like the hiss of a snake. His eyes had turned into that of a predator, obviously luring at his prey.

She swallowed. Yes, she had been drugged. A rather low amount, just enough to make her a bit dizzy. But not enough to make her so slow he could move out of the way of her attack. _He must have remarkable speed…_ The memory of when he entered the story yesterday came back to her mind. He had entered like the wind. Which meant that she was at a disadvantage. If he was any good at close combat…

'Hm,' he hummed, thinking it over. 'I can't afford to lose much time. Kakashi should be here real soon.'

'Kakashi!' she echoed, not understanding what he was talking about. 'What the hell do you want! What do you mean!?' she yelled, immediately getting back up and assuming another fight position. 'What does Kakashi have to do with anything?'

He let out a cold laugh. 'Well, he will know _all about me_ ,' he sang. 'And I already told you what _I_ _want_. You.'

The words made her feel sick inside. Suddenly she was feeling the strange fear she had felt during her first months in abduction. 'Why me?' she asked. 'Because of Zabuza…?'

'My angel, of course,' he nodded. 'I owe you so much more than you think. My gratitude is long overdue. It is time I paid my dues to you.'  
His eyes caught a strange glow. The redness in them shone brighter than before, like blood glistering in the solid full moon. _I've seen that look before. Uchiha._ The words madness, revenge and massacre filled her mind. 'I don't want anything from you,' she said back.

'I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer, Sakura. _I insist_ ,' he said mockingly.  
Only then it dawned upon her that he was actually repeating word for word what he had said the day before when he had asked her to come over for dinner, only now using a menacing undertone revealing his true intentions. _He hadn't meant a word of it!_

The words, the look in his eyes, the whole ordeal in general, fumed her anger. It made her feel so mad that she could feel her body temporarily reject the drugs and her mind and body lose all its limits.  
At full speed, she charged right towards him.

Out of the farmer house came a massive cloud of dust, while the glass of the windows spread across the open fields from the impact.

* * *

 _ **Anji Naraku.**_ Kakashi stared at the name for the longest time, trying to figure out when he had become so careless. He had heard of the name many times before, and his reputation had only worsen over the years. He was a notorious man who led a dubious life between drug-lord and assassin.  
Not once did the thought of him being the boy in the woods cross his mind.  
Anji had become leader of a small, but frightening, thug-group at the young age of fourteen.  
 _That couldn't be less than a couple of months after he killed Zabuza… So that led to some doors being opened,_ he grimly thought to himself. _I should've known.  
_ Ibiki gave him sufficient amount of information on the man, who was well-known for betraying quite a few political figures for his own gain. He had rebuild an entire village and controlled major parts of the land surrounding it. Ironically, most of those villages viewed him as a kind, independent, man who cared for their wellbeing, while the rest of the world had failed to look after them in their time of need.  
Manipulating and well thought-out speeches had made him a powerful leader, with villagers giving him plenty of support and even helping him staying out of the hands of various specials units. According to their latest information, he was trying to become the new Daimyo, of the Land of Waves.  
 _ **A figure that is out to fill the world with fear again and pose a serious threat against the peaceful era ahead of us.**_ _  
Nice ending,_ Kakashi angrily thought to himself. Though it was probably unwillingly, it seemed Ibiki had finally given him another mission. _Don't worry, I'll stop him._ Scrunching up the piece of paper in his hand, he furiously tucked into his pocket. _And I'll kill him if Sakura gets hurt._

He jumped back upon the rooftops of the tiny village, in search of a farmer house just outside of the village. _ANBU is having a hard time finding him._ He swallowed a nervous lump that settled itself in his throat. _So that means he is as much of a genius as he is an incredible fighter..._

With the words of the message, still whirling around in his head, he tried to figure out what the man could possible want of Sakura. He doubted his intentions were any good. _By the looks of it, this whole thing seems rather out of character for him. He isn't the type to be emotional.  
_ 'Thank her… But thank her for what?' he said to himself while he took off.

Every fiber of his body was on edge, ready for anything. His senses on high alert, scouting out the area in no time. He found an odd looking house at the end of a dusty road. A cloud of dirt had just emerged out of nowhere. Without a doubt or thought, he moved forward, straight towards the wooden house.

It was as if his feet were barely touching the ground when he ran. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw glass, splintered, on the ground. The odd dust-cloud was slowly fading away, having yet to reveal the people standing inside the small house. But he knew it, he was certain of it. He had found her.

Breathing heavily she regretted her drastic move a little. Actually, she was certain he'd be down, squished like a bug. But here he was, standing tall before her. Yes, her fist had landed precisely on his chest like she had thought it would. Yes, it had caused certain damage.  
But she hadn't counted on his hands wrapped around her arm, slowing her movement down and the impact it could've had. He had been so quick, her eyes had barely registered it.

It felt as if she had just punched iron, her knuckles felt numb while her entire arm was still in painful agony. Her green eyes traveled over the signs on his now exposed chest. _How… ingenious._  
A complex usage of chakra seals and signals. Creating some sort of shield. It was as if his body was made out of steel, with his reflexes and speed, he reminded her of other enemies she had encountered.

She could feel herself tremble a little, uncertain of what to do next. Feeling how her body was reacting to the pain and the drugs, she was well aware that it was over for her. Anji, obviously, knew this too. Grabbing the fist that was planted onto his chest, he held it up. Inspecting it a little, before bringing it to his mouth. She couldn't suppress a shiver when he lightly kissed it.

'Kakashi is here,' was all he said to her. The smirk on his face made her want to punch him again but there was no muscle reacting to her command. While his eyes flickered devilishly of delight, he roughly grabbed her other arm and pushed her onto himself. 'I think it is time I repay him for his deeds too,' he whispered in her ear. 'After all, if it weren't for you, my angel, he would've just left me to rot.' Sakura's eyes widened when she heard him say that. 'Or better yet, he would've killed me with own hands and put an end to my misery.' Shocked, she look up at him, noting his expression was cold and serious.  
The amusement of mere seconds ago had vanished and it was obvious what his intention truly were.

'Leave Kakashi out of this,' she whispered back. 'I think not,' he merely answered, while harshly giving her a punch onto her stomach. Coughing up blood, she fell down to her knees, her one arm still up in the air. He had a tight grip on her wrist, and as if scolding her, he gave her look of disapproval. 'There are just somethings I can't do, not even for you, angel.'

'Sakura!' Kakashi yelled when his eyes landed on her. Halting, his feet created a similar but much smaller dust-cloud. Though his expression was cool, he could feel his entire body follow the rhythm of his heart. The rush made him even look slightly out of breath. He tightened the grip on his kunai in reflex, trying to steady himself and keep his body in check with his mind.

Sakura immediately turned her head towards him, 'Kakashi!' she yelled back. Seeing how the adrenaline was obviously coursing through his body, she hoped it was sufficient enough to lend him some superhuman strength. Anji was not going to be easily defeated. She warily looked at the man holding her captive.

'Are you alright?' Kakashi hastily asked, making her look back at him.

Opening her mouth to answer, Anji made her instead groan by hoisting her up by her arm. He carelessly threw her to the side, making her roll over a few times until her body met the wall behind him. Immediately she tried to get up but she collapsed out of exhaustion. _What the hell did he drug me with?_ She hissed at herself, angry she had fallen for such a cheap trick.

'What the hell!' Kakashi said in horror. 'Let her go!'

'I wouldn't worry about Sakura,' the tall redhead answered coolly, taking a step towards him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, you guys! It was such a busy week that I didn't even get the time to upload…

Make sure to leave a your thoughts on this chapter in a comment/review!


	11. Burial

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Burial**

'You on the other hand, have more to worry about,' he calmly stated.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to figure out what type of fighter he could be. He glanced over at Sakura, who remained still behind the tall man. She didn't look too wounded, but her dazed expression confirmed the suspicion he had of Anji drugging her. 'Sakura, stay there,' he said when he saw her trying to get up again. She let out a groan, her eyes tried to find him but it was obvious she was fighting consciousness for the moment.

'What did you?' he hastily asked the man, who had remained passive this entire time. He let out a chuckle in response. His hollow eyes did not match the façade he was trying to pull off. The emptiness lingering in him, made Kakashi cringe. Aware of how dangerous these people could be, he couldn't help but feel fear. This was a man willing to sacrifice everything, since he had nothing left to lose. He did not fear death.

'I gave our angel something so she could fall into a… _peaceful slumber_.' The tone in his voice was chilling. He threw off his shirt, that had been ripped because of Sakura's punch, on to the ground. Revealing a tall muscular chest. Seven years ago, he had been nothing but scrawny little boy they had found in the woods. Only a year later, he had the capability to murder a well-known swordsman. And now, he looked truly as ominous as his reputation. This man was twice his caliber.

 _Close combat is not even an option… One blow and I'm out. Those tattoos…_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the odd sight, realizing immediately what they did and how incredible his chakra supply must be to have them permanently on him. He caught Anji smirking at him. 'I don't think you still have what you need in order to defeat me…'

'I have plenty of skills,' Kakashi bit out, know exactly what he was referring to. _I might no longer have the Sharingan but I won't let myself get easily defeated because of that. All of the things I learned have not gone to waste. Don't underestimate me!_

Anji ignored his words, walking with ease towards, what he assumed to be, the storage room of the house. In the closet lay only one item. A black steel sheet, though it obviously containing a sword, it had no hilt nor any inscriptions in it. It seemed to be a solid, massive piece of work. It was longer than usual katana, probably made to fit his body size.

 _He's not any ordinary swordsman…_ The words of Ibiki came to haunt him and he realized that it was much more than just a warning towards him and Sakura. Many more lives were at stake, he was threat nationwide.

Sakura, shocked, simply stared at the man, unable to understand what was going on. She let a tired sigh when her wrist gave in and made her upper body fall back down to the ground. 'Watch out, Kakashi…' she whispered anxiously.

'I think,' Anji started, giving Sakura a small glance before turning his attention back to Kakashi. 'It is time I thank you for all of the _kindness_ you have shown me.'

He grabbed the sheet and pulled out the long sword and when he lifted it in the air, the edge glowed in the sun. Sakura eyes stayed fixated on him, his body contained out of scars and tattoos. The pair of dark angel wings on his back, distraught her. 'I hadn't planned on fighting you so early on but, nevertheless, postponing would be senseless.'

'You were planning on fighting me?' Kakashi echoed confused. 'Why because I was resentful to help a kid that has grown up to become a man who committed many merciless crimes?'

'Merciless? On the contrary, I've been nothing but kind myself. I'm helping the world get rid of… _demons_. Demons like you. I was willing to sacrifice my humanity for our, kindhearted ones,' he pointed his free hand behind him, referring to Sakura. 'So they could one day live in peace.'

'Demons?' Kakashi whispered, baffled by what he was hearing. 'I think you fixated yourself a little too long on Zabuza's nickname.'

'I know of the crimes you've committed too, Kakashi. Killing innocent bystanders…' he answered, again his eyes lit up, showing the soul of a murderer. Unwillingly, the ex-Sharingan wielder took a step back.  
'ANBU-agents,' Anji continued. 'Always so brutal. Even towards young women, who are nothing but the unwilling victims of men that seek out corruption and power.'

It took him a moment to figure out what he was going on about but when realized it was him, as ANBU-agent, he was talking about, Kakashi's entire body stiffened.  
 _How did he know of that? He knew of the girl…_ Her frightened expression came to haunt him, she was just a young girl, covering herself up in the sheets of their bed...  
 _It was just a mission. A part of the mission was that… no one could be left behind._ His words became a mantra, repeating endlessly in his mind. Yet the echo of her plea disturbed his consciousness, making him flinch inwardly every time he heard her speak again. ... _please_.

'She wasn't some whore. She was a girl,' he bit out angrily. 'Much like Sakura. But that didn't stop you from murdering her, did it?' he let out a sigh, scolding the man before him. While his words were harsh, his expression and tone of voice stayed calm and passive, making him and his thoughts unreadable.

Kakashi couldn't help but look away, ashamed of what he had done in the past. He could feel Sakura's eyes on him. 'Don't listen, Kakashi!' she yelled, but her words were in vain. Guilt was still a powerful emotion lingering inside of him. He had seen her face haunt him in his nightmares, and though she wasn't the first, the memory still had a great impact on him. _It was just a part of the mission,_ he hushed his conscience with. _I couldn't let her live…_

'It doesn't matter anymore,' Anji continued, not paying much attention to the scene before him. 'I'm planning on destroying our capitalistic system, were the poor and innocent are considered weak and disposal and, unlike my predecessors, I'm not planning on using just force,' he said, showing of his sword to him. 'Just like this village, I'm going to find plenty of people who have suffered the same fate.'

He swirled his sword around, showing slightly off his skill. 'I've found that it would be nothing more than a clear signal to the world that, specifically, the Land of Fire, which is out of all capitalistic countries the worse, should suffer first.' He halted his sword, readying himself by standing in a fighting position. He put his sword back into its sheet. 'Imagine how they would react when they hear that their beloved next Hokage, in charge to keep the next generation safe, was brutally murdered, like the animal he was.'

'Kakashi!' Sakura screamed in horror. The tall man became a blur and if it wasn't for his feet meeting the ground, it would've seemed as if he had disappeared. _He so fast!_ 'Kakashi, watch out!' Sakura screamed in agony.

The sword appeared out of nowhere, in a half circle-motion, and only missed Kakashi by an inch. Jumping back, out of its way, his feet slipped further onto the dusky road making him lose his balance. Putting his hand on the ground to redeem his position, Kakashi hardly had the time to think of something before the man reappeared above him. His sword above his head, ready to slash him in half with all his might. Kakashi's eyes widened, aware his reaction-time was too slow.

Out of nowhere, Sakura appeared next to the man, hitting him with all her might. She punched his side, which made him lose posture and tumble back. It was frightening to see how he was still standing on his two feet after getting punched by a woman with monstrous strength. Anji had hardly moved and only shook his head at the girl, who was now heaving out exhaustion because of her drastic decision to save her partner. 'Sakura!' Kakashi yelled, getting up from his spot and managing to catch her just in time before she hit the ground. 'He's so strong and fast,' she muttered, noting how her punch, once again, had little effect on him. 'I know,' he hissed. He had no idea what to do. How was he supposed to win this fight without the advantage he had with the Sharingan?

'Angel, I told you to stay put,' he calmly stated. Rolling his shoulders back, regaining his tall posture. 'You might get hurt.'

Kakashi instinctively took a step back, noticing how Sakura was slowly becoming completely powerless. 'We need to get out,' he whispered while picking her up bridal-style.  
'I don't think he'll let us,' She whispered back, her eyes becoming even more dazed. She could hardly keep her them open, that punch had completely drained her. 'He's delusional.'

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Obviously he was no match for this guy, only two minutes in and he had to be saved by a drugged woman in order not to get cut in half. He doubted Sakura could pull off such a stunt again. He needed to think of a plan, a tactic to fight this guy.

'Let her go,' Anji threateningly said, aiming his sword at both of them.

In response Sakura placed her arm around his neck, defying the man. All he could do was hold her closer, _maybe ANBU will pick up on this._ His eyes searched for the all dressed in black men with white masks, but found that help was nowhere near. _What the hell is going on here? Where did they all go?_

'Looking for someone?' Anji lightly asked, looking around as if he too was in search of someone.  
The tone in his voice, rose the suspicion Kakashi had and warily he took a few steps back.  
'I hope you don't think those dogs of ANBU are still here…' he then said.

'What did you do?' Kakashi hissed in anger. Though he deep inside knew the answer, he hadn't seen any agent since after they arrived. He couldn't be so powerful, could he!?

'I don't like stray dogs… they are so filthy… Full of fleas…' He hissed, while making an face of pure disgust. He then smirked in amusement when seeing his angry expression. 'Don't worry, they lie in peace with vermin and the rest of the dirt that fouls the earth.'

'You killed them?' he yelled in disbelief. They're had been quite a few agents active. It had obviously been a sinecure and cautious mission they had received and know he understood why. Intel had given up that the man, and his entire organization, posed a great threat towards Konoha and the other villages.

'Aren't you here to pay your respects?' Anji then asked, letting his eyes provokingly wander over the open field behind him.

Shocked, Kakashi turned around, only realizing now what the ploughed ground truly meant. He tried to swallow his anxiety and keep his head cool, but a hundred thoughts were running through his head. Sakura was half awake and though, she didn't say a word, her staggered breaths told him she could still understand every word that was spoken. They were in too deep.

'You know, the last one carried a message…' Anji spoke up. 'Did you receive it well?'

'Bastard,' Kakashi hissed, feeling his entire body tremble out of anger. He might of no longer been a part of ANBU, but comrades were comrades. They too had been citizens of Konoha!

'You think you'll get away with this?' he yelled back.  
'Put the girl down,' Anji answered coolly, unimpressed by his outburst. 'Fight me like a real man.'

'Kakashi, no!' Sakura mumbled when he slowly placed her on to the ground. 'Thank you, Sakura.'  
 _For the few hours of peace you gave my mind. I wish we had talked sooner… I understand you and myself so much better now. I'm ready!_  
'What the hell are you saying!' she hissed, 'We need to flee!'  
He shook his head at her. 'I have no choice. I can't escape this guy.' She gave him a shocked look, unbelieving what she was hearing him say.  
'You! Stop it!' she then yelled desperately at Anji but he paid no attention to her, his eyes were solely on Kakashi, who in his turn did not spare her another look either. 'Don't!' she screamed at them in anger.

'Good,' Anji said, taking a few steps back for the actual fight.

Kakashi decided that if he wanted some type of advantage he was going to have to make the first move and weaken him. _But where is his weak spot? Without the Sharingan I can't see anything…  
_ He narrowed his eyes on the signs of tattooed on his body, _Those seals must have a blank spot!_

Opening the fight with a paper-bomb, mainly to buy himself so more time, Kakashi jumped up. Using a sky-attack to weaken the swordsman. But immediately became aware that he had underestimated the quality of Anji's sword, since it easily deflected his kunai and paper-bombs. After countering the last kunai, Anji jumped up, using a sword-technique that would diagonally hit him and, if it weren't for the shadow-clone, severely injure him. With a poof the clone disappeared and underneath him the real Kakashi appeared, using his Chidori. He aimed at the middle of Anji's chest, were the center of his seals seemed to lay.

A high chilling sound could be heard, without the Sharingan, the light of his own weapon blinded him. Falling back with great force he landed onto the ground. Immediately ceasing his attack, he looked up.

Anji seals were still intact, though the glow they held made it obvious that it had taken a huge amount of chakra to fight off his attack. His furious expression made it blatant that his counter-attack was going to be adamant, without a single word spoken, he became a blur once again.

Without a second thought, Kakashi started moving, knowing that staying in motion was the only technique that he had to be able to, somewhat, evade the man's attacks. He could keep it up for a little while, but it seemed Anji hardly needed any recuperation-time, in spite of the brutal strength he used when he struck. One hit was all it was going to take to knock him out, so he couldn't afford to slip up.

A part of him longed to take a glance at Sakua and see if she was alright, but he had to stay focused. The longer the repetition of the fight lasted, the more he became aware that there was no way he could win from this man. At least not by himself!

When he suddenly became aware of small droplets of liquid on his face, he began to lose concentration, noting it wasn't raining. Anji halted and Kakashi copied his movement, keeping himself at far distance from him. Heaving, he washed off the sweat of his forehead. Seeing the man smirk, he frowned. Looking at his hand and then further up his arm, he noted there were thin, barely seeable, cuts everywhere.  
 _  
_When had he struck him?

He studied the man and his sword. It had no blood on it, he hand not seen him use it once!

'I used an… ancient old wind-technique… where it seems I _miss_ ,' Anji explained, beginning to laugh when seeing Kakashi's horrified expression. 'But really, the wind gashes your skin!'

Kakashi swallowed, trying to think of some way of deflecting his attacks, now finally being able take a glance at Sakura. Her green eyes stood wide, boring into his. Shocked at how this fight was turning out.

 _Don't leave me, Kakashi… Don't leave me in his hands…_ she pleaded silently. 'Ka..kashi...'

'Hush,' Anji said, taking note of Sakura's attempt to speak up. He rose up his sword again, it now looked like an extending of his long muscular arm, and his tilted it a little. 'I'm afraid, were all out of time, Kakashi.'

He was so quick, Sakura nor Kakashi himself could register what happened. Anji appeared all around him, his sword slicing his skin on various places. There was no use of shadow-clones, simply the usage of his astonishing speed. Kakashi could feel his skin getting pierced on one place while feeling a sharp ache somewhere else, it all happened so quick he could barely comprehend it.

It stopped when his knees hit the ground. Heaving, he could feel how blood was fleeting him. Sakura's green eyes were still on him and he could see her scream. Her face looked pained and she could see her mouth plead to the man before him, who had yet to lower his sword.

Another devastating blow, send him completely onto the ground. He coughed up blood, his eyes wide open and his mind fully aware that these were his last moments.

Anji hovered above him and lifted his blade once again, this time to finalize his death by executing him personally. Seeing the sword move towards him, it halted again for some reason. Kakashi assumed Sakura's pleading had not stopped, though he could no longer hear her voice.

Anji lowered his sword again, looking over his shoulder at the woman behind him. He cracked his neck tiredly and rolled his shoulders back before crouching next to him. 'Angels are always so merciful, Kakashi,' he said quietly. He then took a deep, bored, breath. 'But it doesn't matter… You'll die the same death my brother had to…' he muttered and then merciless planted his sword onto his right shoulder. 'Bleed to death! And, hopefully, someone will take pity on you and bury you with all your dear _friend_ s,' he spat.

Kakashi could feel himself gasp for air, watching the red-haired man get back up and turn away from him.

Sakura stared horrified at the scene, afraid of the man walking towards her. He seemed unaffected by any of the blood on him. Though she wanted to move, crawl back, hide, she couldn't. Paralyzed she stared at him, unable to believe that this was where her adventure with Kakashi ended up leading to.

'Anji…'

He crouched down before her and affectionately grabbed her face, giving her a pitiful look. While wearing a frown on his face, he gave her a cold stare. 'Why…?' she sobbed, silently starting to cry. It was as if her reaction puzzled him.

When he let go of her, she warily kept looking at him. Suddenly, the world around her became darker and she found herself in a type of obscurity that only the state of unconsciousness could bring you to.

* * *

Whooo, what a chapter! What do you think about our villain? I actually enjoyed writing the fight-scene, it was sooo thrilling!  
I did struggle a little in terms of Kakashi and the no Sharingan-thing, like is he still able to use Chidori or not (or any of the other techniques he has copied)? I assume so, but I'm not really certain about it.

Anyway, this is still **fanfiction,** greater illogical things were written then what I just wrote (or at least I'd like to thinks so), so let's not overthink it. I also struggled a little bit with the language-barrier too but I think I did alright… I just hope everything makes sense.

I COMMAND (yes, I can do that) you to write a comment/review for this chapter!  
Just kidding! But I would love to hear your thoughts on it! Thanks for all the love and support so far! Next chapter will be up real soon!


	12. Inner Turmoil

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter XII: Inner Turmoil**

It was silent. Taking a deep breath, her eyes fluttered open but tiredly fell shut again when seeing how she was surrounded by darkness. _Just a little more…_ Stirring lightly, she tried to change her position but felt an ache going through her body, making every movement hard and every limb heavy. _  
…Why? Why can't I move?_ She tiredly asked herself. The memories flood back, making her head spin. The gruesome information of what had happened, made her gasp for air.

In spite of the pain she was feeling, she hastily got up from where she was lying, her eyes wide open. Only bare walls surrounded her. Except for the bed, there was nothing. Letting out a groan when feeling her body protest to the idea of moving so abruptly, half-defeated she leaned back on her elbows while taking note that there was some light making its way into the room. She glanced around and saw at her left that there was a small narrow window, all the way up, near the ceiling. Too tired to move any more then she already had, she tried to take a look from where she was sitting. Only the grey sky could be seen, it seemed to be early evening. She could hear people talk. _Am I still at that village?_

She was somewhere down below, a basement of some sorts. There was no way, she was going to be able to get out. Her body felt strange, her heartbeat was slightly up. _I'm still drugged. Or maybe I was drugged again when I was out,_ she thought to herself. _Kakashi… I hope you are alright… But what if Anji said was true… No one around to help you…_ She felt tears pricking her eyes. _He just left you to die! And there wasn't a damn thing_ _ **I**_ _could do! How did we end up in this messed up situation?_

Feeling her body shake, she wrapped her arms around herself. Fear was seeping in and making its way to her mind and heart. For the first time in years, she felt like that little, pretty useless, girl again.  
 _I can't believe it. There is no way this happening again._ The bloody image of Kakashi flashed before her eyes, reminding her that her savior wasn't going to be arriving anytime soon. Probably not at all.

Lying back down, she started to silently cry. Whatever he had given her, it was emotionally messing her up too. Sakura wasn't the type anymore to cry so easily but she felt so very defeated. Above all, guilt seemed to make its way into her head. _If I never said… And we never took step out of Konoha, none of this would've happened. Then you'd be safe, Kakashi._

A part of her wanted to scream at hearing her thoughts. Liberate herself from the dragging feelings she was having inside. This wasn't like her! This wasn't like her at all! _I don't want to be like this! I have to keep my head cool. I need to think of a plan. I'm not going to wait around like always! I just can't!_

Ceasing her tears, her body started to obey and calm down. So was her mind. The more strategic, mature Sakura was capable of took over. _What does he want to achieve by getting me here? If I want to figure him out, I'm going to have to talk to him._ The enigmatic redhead appeared before her eyes. _Though he uses kind words,_ she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, reminding her of what he had done earlier, _he's brutal and emotionless.  
_ His plan involving the take down of the, as he called it, capitalistic-system, she hadn't forgot about either. He was serious threat to the world they lived in today. _He's strong, intelligent. He was one step ahead of us. He knew everything there was to know. He knew of my strength and the loss of your Sharingan… What do we do, Kakashi?_

She vowed herself to think that Kakashi wasn't dead until she saw his body getting buried into the ground, only that way she could keep her emotions in check. For now he was her guidance, wherever he truly may be, in her mind, he was with her. The strange thought oddly kept everything in place and she slowly turned herself back around, becoming her true kunoichi self again.

 _I can't let him see that he got to me. I need to keep my emotions blank until I figure out what to do._

As optimistic as her mind was, her slow movements were great reminder of how much of a disadvantage she had in the situation. He seemed to know how to keep her inhuman strength in place, making it clear he was in control and having the upper hand in the situation. Above all, she was still locked up in an unknown location. She made her hand turn into a fist, holding on to all the anger and frustration she was feeling.

Suddenly there was light shining at the end of the room. Only now she could see the frame of a door. Small rays of light slightly shone through the cracks, making her able to see a bit more in the sea of darkness surrounding her. Taking another glance at the window, she noted how fast the sky had darkened, meaning it was much later then she had thought.

When hearing the door getting unlocked, she defiantly sat back up, vowing to not let herself be seen as a tired, defeated little girl. Meeting, whoever it was with a bold look.

'Oh, good, you're awake,' Anji said, greeting her with a smile.

Sakura couldn't help but lift her eyebrow at him, while taking note that, though she had wanted to keep a stoic expression, there was a frown on her face that she couldn't conceal. Anger was a dangerous emotion.

'Where am I?' she immediately asked, though keeping her tone calm.

'My residence,' he answered, not giving her anything more than that simple answer. He wore the same bored expression as when he had talked to her before. She took note that he too was probably hiding his emotions, and he was doing a fine damn job compared to her. _Unless you have no emotions at all, of course,_ she grimly thought to herself.

'How did you sleep?' he asked lightly. 'I figured you must've felt quite fatigued after…' he halted a little and she could see him suppress a grin. 'All that has happened.'

'After you attacked me and my partner?' Sakura retorted. 'You drugged me, it wasn't exactly a _fair fight_.'  
'I didn't want you to get hurt… too much,' he answered her monotone, stepping closer into the room. His eyes stayed on her form, though he seemed to be ignoring her green eyes angrily staring at him.

'Why? What is the meaning of all this?' she then asked. 'Why drug me _again_?'

'Hm,' he snickered amused. 'I can't fool a medic, of course. Not that I would ever dare to doubt your capabilities, Sakura.' His smirk widened a little and she could tell he was mocking her slightly.  
'But just as naïve as I thought you'd be,' he then said, his expression turning a bit cold again. 'I'm afraid… I have no real reason, it is simple selfishness.'

'What?' she asked confused. 'Is this some sort of payback? I didn't… I…' She didn't know what she wanted to say. She hadn't taken revenge, she had been forgiving towards him! She didn't expect anything from him, in fact if they never had seen each other again, that would've been fine by her. After her talk with Kakashi, she was finally at peace with herself and the past. She was ready to let go.

'Don't,' he hushed when seeing the distraught on her face. Seating himself next to her on the bed, he arrogantly kept his eyes on her, not the slightest bit wavered by her fuming expression. 'Like I said, selfish reasons… I'm not going to explain myself since I'm not a very sentimental person.'

'So I just don't get to know what is going on? What is going to happen to me?' Sakura asked hotly, meanwhile cursing herself for not being able to control her temper.

' _I_ _don't know_ what is going to happen to you either,' he simply answered. The cold gleam she caught in his eyes made her shudder and aware that this wasn't textbook-situation. She wasn't a captive that was going to be used as leverage in a future situation. She was simply at the mercy of a man, who was not going reveal any of his true intentions. Perhaps he was unpredictable even to himself at times.

The thought made her mind grow wary of the situation, as did the proximity they suddenly shared when he had come to sit next her. Taking a distance from him until her back met the headboard of the bed, keeping her eyes locked on his. The intense stare they shared made her go into some sort of trance, were fear, frustration and anger met one another. Though she could feel her emotions being on display, his red eyes stayed slightly unfazed. All she caught was a devious glint of some sorts, it send shivers down her spine.

'So, Sakura, are you still up for dinner?' he politely asked. His words made her snap out of her train of thoughts. Unwillingly, she let out small gasp. His formal way of speaking didn't manage to cover up his cold and rude personality. He wasn't truly asking her a question.

But this might be my chance to figure out what to do…

Even though she was telling herself to listen to the rational voice speaking in her mind, and stay _calm_ , she couldn't ignore the somewhat sinister undertone in his voice had. She couldn't hide from herself how it was effecting her.

Suddenly the already dubious, dark atmosphere between them worsened when he moved in closer. Sakura felt her body stiffen in reaction. She tried taking short breaths to calm herself down but couldn't help but feel fear when feeling she couldn't move her legs. Out of nowhere, Anji's hand appeared and grabbed the blanket that was covering her. 'What the..?' she brought out in surprise. The thought of yelling at him for making such bold move, dried down in the back of her throat and her eyes stayed widened at the sight.

Strange chakra-chains were wrapped around her legs, with seals here and there to tighten up her disability to move. Without warning, or permission, he picked her up, his hands going underneath her immobile body. Immediately she let out a cry of protest, 'Let go of me!'  
Feeling her body leave the matrass, she tried to push him off but it seemed her body no longer held the capability to use inhuman strength. He had drained her of it.

Anji himself simply gave her a blank look in response. 'You're not going to be able to walk,' he pointed out. 'So you might as well _behave_ , angel.'

Unable to do anything, she defiantly kept her eyes on him, giving him a foul look at the same time. Without another word spoken, he walked with her out of the room, keen on ignoring her eyes burning onto him. She couldn't help but notice how cold and uninteresting he looked compared to the first time they had met.

 _He had looked so different back in the store… Arrogant but… after he apologized, I thought of it more as mischievous. He seemed kind and sincere when he asked me over for dinner. It frightens me how well he knows how to summon feelings without actually feeling them… I can't read him at all,_ she admitted to herself _._

When they stepped outside of the dark room, Sakura squinted her eyes a little at seeing so much light. Though it was only for a several seconds, it appeared the room was dimly lit for her. She didn't make a sound but she was shocked when seeing her surroundings. Luxurious furniture and accessories, mixed with rich colors and dark undertones, made the room feel like it was made for a king.

Sakura had been staring so intently at it all, she hadn't even take notice of him seating her down at the table. Food had not been served yet but the fine silvery was a promise of what was to come. Unwillingly, she could feel her stomach ramble, signaling her that she was indeed hungry. Placing a hand on her lower body to calm it down, she took a glance at the tall man to see if he had heard anything.

For the moment, he was with his back towards her, pouring himself a drink. He turned around and gave another one of his deadly calm looks, while taking a sip from his drink. The dim room made him look even more dangerous. Feeling an uneasiness come over her, she looked down and fidgeted with her hands. _I have to play it cool but I can't seem to mask my emotions today…_

'I'd give you drink but… you'd be flying, angel,' he snickered, while licking his lips to flavor the alcohol that remained on them. Moving up from his spot at the bar, he slowly walked towards her and came to sit in front of her. Lazily staring at her, in a slouching position, he took another sip of his drink.

'I don't drink…' she stiffly said. 'Good…' he nodded in amusement.

It stayed silent for several long moments, making her nervousness hit the ceiling. What was with her?

'What did you give me?' she whispered, beginning to feel drowsy suddenly.  
'Something to sleep… something to make you… relax a little.'

'It's messing me up,' she answered harshly, while giving him a glare. _I also don't feel calm at all._

'You'll be fine,' he said dismissively, sitting up and placing his drink to the side. 'So,' he started. 'Are you still not interesting in hearing my story?'

She narrowed his eyes at him, angry her discomfort didn't even bother him the slightest. He seemed to be narcissistic, it was the second time he wanted to talk about himself. Though she didn't want to say anything more to him then she already had, she couldn't help but blurt out her thoughts about hearing his _story_. 'What is there to hear? You made your way up in the underworld…'

He gave her a fake pout, pretending to be disappointed by her reaction. 'Ah, angel,' he sighed. 'There is so much more to it.'

'Fine, tell me…' she sighed in defeat, while trying to control her inner turmoil. 'Tell me your story.'


	13. Heaven's Executioner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ****

 **Chapter XIII: Heaven's executioner**

Anji stared at her for a moment, it seemed her reaction had pissed him off a little. Though she hadn't meant it, somehow the small change in his always stoic expression felt like a victory. She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what he was going to do. Instead he took out a pack of cigarettes, placed one between his lips and lit it. Sakura quirked up an eyebrow at him, 'Those will kill you.'  
He let out a hollow snicker, blowing the smoke out into her direction. 'My dear medic, it's a habit I'm afraid I can't get rid of.'  
She had to suppress a cough and gave him a glare in return while her hand waved off the smoke surrounding her. 'So, tell me…' Sakura started, wanting to hear what he wanted her to know so badly. Perhaps if she listened to him talk she'd be able to figure him out a little.

It startled her when someone entered the room without knocking but Anji seemed at ease. Giving the man a small nod when he came in. A servant, she noted. He placed a trey full of food on the table, a paid no attention to the chained up, beaten up girl sitting across of his boss. 'Good,' Anji said, while gesturing at him to leave again. 'I do not want to get disturbed,' he then added threateningly. 'Of course, sir,' was all he said before bowing deeply and shutting the door.

'Eat something, angel,' he then said with a smirk while grabbing something to eat himself.  
'I can't eat with that foul stench ruining the air,' she answered him snippily. Again he snickered in response, ignoring her plea. His expression made it obvious he could care less if she was going to eat or not.

'Where do we start?' he said to himself while slowly eating his own dinner.  
Sakura gave him an aggravated look, unable to stand the enigmatic man. Though her eyes softened when he gave her a strange glance that held something harmless, as if her harshness hurt him at times. _I wonder if you are as strong-willed as I think you are… You seem so… uncertain at times.  
_  
She could feel her face create a frown of pure confusion.

'Oh, let's start at the beginning,' he then said on a light tone. 'My parents… were poor. As hardworking as they were, they made very little money. So when our village got taken over by a man, very dubious, very greedy, we knew our chance of living in peace had become nonexistent.'

Sakura tried to catch a glimpse of what he could be feeling but his eyes remained the same the entire time, not showing any type of emotion. _But just a minute ago…_ She felt herself getting confused again and tried not to dwell on it too long.

'We were hungry but content most of the time… When the tyrant, as the villagers liked to call him, started to ask for money, to protect us from "criminals", his true reign began.'

Pity washed over her and the way his eyes turned colder with every words he spoke, she began to feel for the boy again. She never had forgotten the image of how she found him… Never had her mind dared to think what had happened before that.

'One day, my father refused to pay him, though, it was more his pride really. We simply didn't have any money to pay the tyrant… A drought had ruined our harvest earlier that year and there were no jobs available outside of the village. He opposed to him in public and a little fight erupted… My father and brother were quite the swordsmen. He said he would send us a demon from the pits of hell… and anyone who would dare to stand up to him again would end up with the same fate.'

'Zabuza…' Sakura whispered in horror. She had known of course. Of Zabuza being the cause of his hurt. She had witnessed his revenge first hand, had even dared to hate him for it for the longest time, until her mind found peace and she understood it was circle of hate that was surrounding her. When she let her mind ponder about it deeper, she would often think about what could've had happened to the red-headed boy she had found in the woods and what had driven him to display such violent act of vengeance towards Zabuza.

She felt a painful stab go through her heart, making her subconsciously place her hand on her heart. It was a feeling of betrayal.

At first she couldn't decipher the feeling, whether she felt betrayed by Zabuza, or rather the image she had of him, or by herself, for choosing to be naïve and refusing to accept the truth. She placed the blame mainly on herself.

'My father got brutally murdered by him. I watched my mother and aunt get raped by his men...' His icy cold-tone, frightened her. The look in his eyes changed and instead of hollow, it was filled with the redness of burning hate again. The origin of all his hate had occurred at that very moment. _What else could one feel when witnessing such a trauma?_  
'My little sister… died rather quickly,' he muttered and then drank down the entire content of his drink. Harshly placing the glass back on the table, he got up, grabbed the bottle and filled up again.

The movements numbed her mind a little, hazily staring at him. She didn't know what to say to him, so she just kept her mouth shut. Only daring to swallow the lump of guilt that had settled down in her throat.

'My brother manage to fight off some of the men, grabbed me and flee to _safety_.'

Anxiety was making her shorten her breaths. Riled up at knowing where the story could only progress to, she decided to finally grab something to eat, so she could focus on anything but his face. Noticing her change of demeanor he halted his story a little, examining her movements first. He took another drag off his cigarette before putting it out. Blowing the smoke this time to the side.  
She glanced up to take look at him and got startled by how intense his stare was, making her immediately look back down. She could practically hear him smirk but he remained silent on her action and resumed telling the story.

'He followed us… Amused by the antics of my brother and in a way, intrigued by his skill…' he continued on. 'My brother wasn't much of match, though…'

Sakura stopped all her movements. She could hardly breath.

'His little… _friend_ ,' he hissed. _Haku,_ she quietly thought. A flash of the loving memory she had of him shortly appeared before her eyes.  
'Suggested to put me out of my misery but he halted him…' he took a long wary breath, rather it was to control his emotions or raise the tension, she didn't know but it made her feel sick. 'He, Zabuza, thought that it be better for me to live… He could see in my eyes that I had what it took to become much like him…' he hissed the last words at her. His hand smashing down on the table next to hers. 'Bury your brother, your family… Come at me when you are all grown up, he said.'

Nervously she dared to look up at him, swallowing when seeing his furious expression.

'I cried so hard… I didn't let go of my brother… The only thing I had was his heartbeat,' he said icily calm and took a moment to redeem himself and made his expression match the tone of his voice.  
'After a couple of hours… I heard voices. I was so scared,' he halted a little, giving her softer look. She couldn't bring herself to look away, finding herself to be nothing but a coward if she did. This was the part where she… 'I saw a pretty girl… ' he said. 'Everyone else was kind of blur… At least, they were for the longest time.'

 _Kakashi,_ she thought in pain of his memory. _Please be safe._

'I got examined by… you,' he softy said. 'Got the chance to bury my brother and stay somewhere safe for a day or so. I stayed for a little while… Said goodbye to my angel,' he sounded a little delirious now, as if he was no longer focused. His fingers entwined with hers, holding their hands up. His auburn eyes stayed on their locked position for the longest time. 'I told myself I would get my revenge… As I wandered the streets, feeling lost after only a couple of days, all I had where these emerald eyes telling me to not give up.'

She tried to still her hand but she could see it clearly tremble in his hand. 'So I never did. I worked for a thug, no better than the man who had taken everything from me. But who else wanted a stray kid? No one. Only the worse of scum. I wasn't alone. I met a girl, who reminded me much of you.' His eyes saddened for a split second. 'Held captive, threated like… a _whore_. Because she was nothing, only poor and useless… I vowed I'd safe her but unfortunately,' he hardened his grip on her moving hand, 'It appeared my dear boss was on the list of ANBU. He got murdered… So did my friend. I caught a glimpse of the man who did it… silver-hair.'

'Kakashi wouldn't—''I wasn't certain for the longest time,' he said, dismissing her protest. 'But once you have some… _influence_ , you can achieve quite a bit, even the darkest kept secrets. Knowledge is right for the taking.'

'I…' she still didn't know what to say to him nor what to think.

'I got trained by a man working under him, who took some pity on me. Learned me the right skills and above all… felt the same hate for the man who taken everything from me. Apparently he and Zabuza went way back.'

 _Zabuza… Why is everything turning into a blur? I can't remember anything anymore. Years of people telling me how to feel and what to do has made me doubt myself. Hearing you speak…_ She glanced at the man again and felt her heart ache. _I don't know what to do…  
_  
'After a year of training with unstoppable resolution and a dream to keep me going,' he gave her another look, emphasizing the meaning she held to him. 'I found him… The demon.'

'Anji…' she hesitantly started, 'I never… I…'

'And there you were, _my angel,_ at _his_ feet… _crying_ ,' he said harshly. His auburn eyes, filled with hate, bored into hers.

Sakura kept silent, unable to utter a word to him. Her mind was chaos and so were her emotions. She had vowed to keep a straight face but his story had shaken her up, brutally cutting deep.

'After that, I did follow in the footsteps of my sensei, who was much like Zabuza I suppose. After I killed him, I didn't care about anything. I only lived to hate and kill everything and everyone who stood in my way. As the years passed, I grew stronger, not just physically, like I said, power is knowledge. I kept an eye out on you. Followed your every move, which was quite easy after the war. But one thing held my attention a bit more intense than anything else. My demon, Zabuza. I wanted to know who he truly was. And I found everything I needed to know about him, down to the very first moment his life took existence in our world. Except for one thing and one thing only…' he stopped, making her catch her breath.  
Heaving she hadn't realized how intently she had been listening. She wanted to place her hand on her heart but he would not let go, as a matter of fact, he grabbed her wrist instead. Squeezing it just hard enough to make it painful. Unfazed by her distraught expression, he slowly took out another cigarette, with his other hand, and lit up.

'The blank period,' he snickered, blowing the smoke right into her face. 'When you and Zabuza were all by yourselves.'

Sakura swallowed, trying to control the havoc of emotions swirling inside of her mind. Actually, after all this time she had forgotten certain things or started to doubt the memories were as _good_ as she remembered them to be. She doubted that, even if they were truly just her imagination, the memories of the time she had spent alone with Zabuza was something Anji was willing to hear. He might just kill her on the spot.

Over the years she had met people who had suffered because of the fate of Shinobi but Anji was somehow different. He hadn't grown up wanting to become who he was, he had never wanted power or anything really. He was truly innocent. He got thrown into the deepest pit of hell, into the dark underworld that, no matter how hard people fought it, would always roam the earth and somewhere, someplace, take over people's lives. She lowered her eyes, looking at the food on her plate she had yet to touch. All signs of hunger had disappeared. She felt sick. Not only because of what she heard, because her naïve sense of mind had been woken up rather gruesomely. Some people, much like Anji, could not be helped. _The look in his eyes…_ She took a sharp breath when he squeezed her wrist again. _His hurt… is incurable. I can never make him see it differently… And in all honesty, I don't know if I could too if I were him._

'I asked you a question, answer me.' The stern tone of voice made her snap up from her stare.  
'I…' she gasped a little, uncertain of what to tell him. 'I don't really remember all that much.'  
'Angel… are you lying to me?' he immediately asked. 'No, I really don't,' she tried to sound a genuine as she could. 'I tried years to forget,' she whispered, hearing her own voice tremble when she lied. She tried to play it off, making it look as if the subject distraught her. Hesitantly she bit her lip, hoping he'd believe her.

He gave her another one of his long stern stares before letting go of her hand and getting up from his seat. He walked towards the huge closet on the left, that was taking in the entire length of the wall. Without a word of explanation he pushed it open. Sakura gasped when seeing what was inside.

A collection of swords. Various, powerful tools passed down from generation to generation, created by the greatest masters swordsmiths.

It included, the Shibuki, the blast-sword that combined swordsmanship and explosions.  
The Nuibari, the sewing needle, one of the most gruesome blades to be a part of the Seven Swordsmen and then there was the… Kubikiribōchō, also known as the executioner's blade.

Sakura eyes widened in horror when seeing the familiar sword. _Zabuza's sword,_ her mind corrected her _. But how?_ She had left it at his grave… 'W-where did get that?' she stammered out in shock.

'I took it…' he simply answered. 'I thought you would know _where_ I got it from since you left it there.'  
'Have you no honor?' she blurted out, instantly regretting the words. Of course, to him, it would not matter. She closed her eyes when a nauseating feeling took her over, torn between the past and the present. She heard him move and when she opened her eyes again, he was in front of her.

Grabbing her chin forcefully, his eyes locked on to hers. 'Do you like my collection?'  
His breath tickled her face, making her close her eyes again for a brief moment. 'Obviously, you too have interest in them since you did see I own three of the seven swords.'

Sakura bit her lip, it was a strange curiosity her time with Zabuza had left her with. For some reason it made her feel embarrassment to be caught prying into her former captor's past and everything that had to do with him. Yes, she had even studied the swords a little.

She dared to open her eyes and got startled by his closeness. He had leaned in so close that now she could feel the heat of his cigarette just an inch from her cheek. Fluttering her eyes a little when he let smoke leave his mouth. She had to suppress a cough.

The sight in front of her made her feel uncomfortable. _Your red eyes… Smoke surrendering you… You look like the devil himself._ '…demon,' she muttered unthoughtfully. Hearing her say that made him snicker in response. 'They don't call me that…'

'Y-you can wield it?' she whispered in unbelief. He unleashed an empty laugh on her, filled with malice.

'Yes.' Finally letting go of her face, he spitefully looked down on her. 'You've seen my wings, have you not?' Sakura simply gave a short, numb nod. 'So, what do you think they call me?'

She remained still. Unable to comprehend the thoughts in her mind, she listen to his words intently.

'Heaven's executioner.'

_

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter but most of all hope I didn't bore you in any way and that you can appreciate the character I've created. Let me know how you're feeling! Next chapter is ready so it will be up soooon!


	14. Habits

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter XIV: Habits**

Sakura remained still, unable to move or utter a single word to the man before her. All she could do was stare at the surreal sight in front of her. Her mind was still progressing every word, slowly and bit by bit she was coming to terms with reality. It seemed that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break the circle of death involving the wielders of Kubikiribōcho. Her eyes landed on the sword again, she hadn't seen it for such a long time and it was evoking so many memories that she could hardly control her emotions.

Memories of blood and death came to her mind.

The painful thoughts made her turn her head away from the sight. She swallowed a lump, turning her attention back to the delicious food before her. All the hunger had disappeared, evoking another faint memory of a time period after the war. She recalled it being one of the unhappiest and unpleasant times in her life. She had made so many bad decisions during that time. A period that had made her doubt ger very own person.

The revelation of Anji made her feel the same way again. Dark, regretful. Her heart filled itself with sorrow again. It was as if the memories of yesterday had been nothing but an illusion she had made to ease her soul. Anji had just gruesomely awoken her from her mindless slumber.

Years had passed, talking to people, telling her how to feel and how to deal with certain feelings. Always she had found that none of them truly knew what had occurred nor knew what she could truly be feeling. A strange wash of relief filled her system, as if that tiny little voice inside of her head was finally pleased now that she found herself agreeing with him. _…When will it stop? The hurt… I seem to hurt people that I'm dear to… Haku. Kakashi. Even you Anji._ She felt a tears sting and tried to hold back the need to start crying. He made her doubt everything. Mostly herself. _I'm sorry, Anji. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for being so selfish._

When feeling a hand placed on her shoulder, she had to suppress a shudder. Letting out a sigh instead as response to his touch. 'I'm sorry for the distress, angel.'

Taking a deep breath to redeem herself, Sakura tried to turn the situation around, she couldn't let herself linger on those emotions any longer. Who knew where it would lead to, dark images of the past came to her mind and she immediately tried to shut them out. _Don't, Sakura,_ she said to herself. _Don't break that promise…  
_  
Instead of dwelling, she decided she couldn't have him keep having the upper-hand anymore. It felt as if he was in control of every part of her. Her present, her past, her future. _I can't let him take it so far._

'I'm sorry for everything that happened, Anji,' she started. 'But I'm afraid that the past won't change no matter how much we talk about it—'Sakura,' he spat angry at her. 'I have no need to hear what so many others have told you.'

The words made her froze on the spot, startled by the fact he knew what _others_ had said to her. _Just how much do you know of me?_ She gave him a frown, trying to see what lied beyond his cold expression but found no answers in his hollow eyes.

He came to sit on the empty chair beside her, still looking at her in predator-type way.  
 _…I wonder what exactly it is you want to accomplish_ , she quietly thought to herself _. Do you want me to pay for your hurt?_

The smoke of his cigarette was blown in her direction again, making her note that he was doing it on purpose, trying to either intimidate her or annoy her. However, her usually temperamental mind managed to stay cool.

'Sakura,' he sighed, 'Can't you see? You and I we are entwined by fate, by the devil himself.' He whispered the last part dangerously close to her, making his ominous presence hard to bare. 'You long for some sort of reassurance of what you are feeling is right or not…' he then said, while placing his hand on her leg. 'And I long to know what makes you think Zabuza was _human_.'

Her eyes stayed on his hand, that was a placed a little too high and a little too intimate to her liking. Though she made no movement to take it off her leg. Her mind was racing again, on a rollercoaster of emotions and collected thoughts, making her body unable to move or protest to his innuendo.

 _The passing years after the trauma have drove him mad. He's obsessed with everything and everyone that was involved at that time. For the moment, I'm the only living survivor. Though Kakashi…_

Looking up from his hand to his eyes, which stayed unmoved by her sudden movement.

You're very sick, Anji…

Her green eyes softened when looking at him, feeling some sort of pity for the man. Though he had done her nothing but harm so far, she could tell his mind was never at ease. His cold façade was great mask but was slowly crumbling off and, to her, revealing his true nature.

She remembered her own tormented period far too well to pretend to not see it.

'I…' she wavered a little, uncertain of what exactly he wanted to hear. _What did I want to hear back then?_ She asked herself, frowning a little at the thought. _The truth._

'The painful expression on your face, angel…' he muttered, 'Is a breath-taking sight.'

Ignoring his comment, she grabbed his hand, ready to move it off of her. However, she felt him tightening his grip on her leg and saw a smirk emerged on his blank face. Because of her drained chakra, she wasn't able to move his hand. She gave him a distressed, mostly angry, look.

'I know, I know,' he sighed, moving closer to her again. 'I know what you're thinking… You think I'm like you, don't you?' he whispered. 'Do you think, I too, have some sort of need… to _feel_?'

Her blood ran cold when she heard him say that and felt him get closer to her, completely invading her personal space. Feeling her face getting flushed by anger and embarrassment, she no longer could keep her calm. 'Who the hell do you think you are?' she hissed angrily. 'You've been following my every move?'

'Of course,' he sullenly answered, his breath tickling her skin. The smell of smoke made her want to gag. Moving away from his arm sneaking around her shoulders, she realized she could only move closer to him or else she would get burned by the cigarette that he was holding in his hand.  
'Habits are so hard to break aren't they, angel?' he whispered, his hand moving away from her lap to grab her face. 'I have habits too,' he revealed. 'Much like yours, very _addicting_ …' His mouth was almost on hers.

'I know of your lips… being on _his_ ,' he then said. 'So tell me, angel, how close were you and _our_ demon?'  
'Why does that matter so much to you?' she asked desperately, hearing herself whisper as well.

However she couldn't stop the bittersweet memory of their last kiss flash before her eyes.

 _'Just in case…' Zabuza muttered, tearing down his bandages, revealing his entire face. 'Thank you…'  
It had come out as a whisper and, as if he was trying to hide the fact he had said it, he quickly claimed her mouth._

'You… saw us?' she then asked, trying to keep her expression stoic. An a amuse grin took form on his lips.  
'Like I saw you,' he smirked to her, 'In the arms of many men, whose names you probably don't remember. In the darkness, you see everything.' His lips fell silent when they met hers.

Staying unmoved, she let out a harsh breath of air, making her dismissal of his advances obvious without saying a word or making a move. She could feel him grin against her skin. 'Do I scare you?'

 _More than anything else._

'You confuse me,' she answered instead, annoyed that he had not moved away from her just yet. His intimidating aura made her feel uncomfortable but she refuse to let it show. 'What are you chasing after exactly?'

'Hm,' he sighed, getting up from his chair and completely moving away from her. She took deep breath of air, glad to be rid of him. Her eyes fluttered shut in relieve. _I need to stay calm._

'Good question. I'm not quite sure myself…' he admitted. He walked to the other side of the room and let himself fall onto the luxury sofa. Lazily stretching himself out, going with his free hand through his hair. He stared at her for a brief moment before he put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table in front of him. He then reached out to open a hidden drawer underneath the table, hearing him rumble through it, she warily kept her eyes on his movements. When she saw what he got out, she averted her eyes, realizing the combination of his state of mind and those drugs, could bring her nothing but trouble.

 _I can't get through to him… but I don't know if I have the heart to…_ _ **kill**_ _him._ Her heart faltered at the thought while she deafened herself to his movements, letting her mind sit in her own little world full of doubt. Her eyes landed on the sword of her former partner, making her wary again of the fact he knew how to wield it.

 _He seems so cool and collected but here and there… I see that young boy again. I see hurt.  
Your insane obsession with the past, Anji… _She felt a stab, _reminds me of my own. Am I sick? Do I need much more help then I think I do? I have so many idea's to help people… Yet this man, someone from my own past, I can't even help in the slightest way. Every word is futile. I don't want to let anyone down. I promised I'd help...  
_  
Hearing him drop something, made her snap out of her trance and immediately turn her head back to his direction. His eyes had a glassy look and he seemed out of it. Getting back up from his place, he slowly walked towards her, his movements a bit erratic and it was obvious he was drowsy.  
 **  
**Fiddling at the chains wrapped around her leg, she tried to move out of the chair, feeling fear course through her body. When he halted before her, he hovered ominously above her small frame while leaning on to the back of her chair and the table, his head leaned in closer to her again. He reeked of an odor that made her skin crawl. 'Don't,' he said with a slur. 'Don't act so innocent,' he continued.

His hand on the table grabbed hers and in an instant she was lifted off of her chair. His tall posture faltered a little when he stood straight. As if she was a ragged doll, he held on to her, eying her in the strangest way. As if she was dirt.

Pulling her in towards him, holding her a bit more appropriate, his auburn eyes bore into hers.  
'Wild green emeralds,' he muttered hazily. She felt so very small next to him, it made her unwillingly tremble. The reaction she had, made her inwardly squirm, and she tried to free herself out of their awkward position. _I won't let it run this course!  
_  
'Don't do that,' he hissed. 'I don't want you to get hurt… yet,' he added threateningly, making her acknowledge the fact that the idea was indeed plaguing his mind. Slowly turning them around, he started moving again. With her back towards the direction they were heading, she had no idea what he was up to.

'Let go of me, Anji,' she said calmly, trying to save herself from whatever they were headed to. He didn't let go, but he did halt. 'I tried to do that…' He spoke slow and his breath was ragged. 'but I can't.'

He then stumbled forward 'I always come back to you, Sakura… It's a _habit_ of mine.'  
She took deep breath of air. 'You need help, Anji.' She could hear her own voice tremble.  
'You're my help,' he lightly answered, finding her distress rather amusing again.

When stepping, Sakura noted his reflexes and strength hadn't weakened at all, as a matter of fact, he seemed to be just as quick as always. No matter how much she tried to free herself, clumsily, and rather futile in her own opinion, he didn't budge. For the first minutes he had been a bit off, but now he was back to being himself again. It seemed he was used to being in this state. The thought scared her.

'Hush,' he said annoyed when throwing her on to, apparently, a bed. Quickly, she turned herself around, trying to get as far as away as possible from the man. She wasn't naïve nor stupid, she knew it was useless but to just lay there and let it happen was something she couldn't bring herself to do, no matter how much of a trained woman she was. 'Ah-ah,' he grinned, grabbing her legs and pulling her back down. Crawling on top of her, he then grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head.

His one hand roamed on her body for a several long seconds until it halted at her lower outer thigh. His fingers tickled her skin. It took her a minute to realize he was following a shape of something. He was making a rectangular motion over and over again. 'I wouldn't try to break free if I were you,' he hissed at her. 'I'd really hate to see you never walk this earth again, angel.'

The threat was loud and clear, making her realize there was an explosive tag attached to her chakra-chains. Sakura stared at the man in shock. _You thought of everything…_ She couldn't win from this monster, no matter how hard she'd try. _But I refuse to just…_ She bit the inside of her cheek in anger. _I don't plan on ending this way!_

Anji ignored her glare and came to lay down next to her, still holding on to both of her wrists.  
'I'm used to not wandering this earth,' he then said, sounding delirious and licking his lips in the most perverse way, while his other hand started to wander again, making her squirm whenever it would move over an intimate part of her body. But it seemed her reaction didn't sway him in any way, as a matter of fact he seemed to enjoy her discomfort. He even dared to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. 'I dreamed of this…'

Feeling her heart race when he said those words, he then immediately halted his movements, putting her on edge. 'All I want is one peaceful night,' he whispered in her ear. 'No nightmares… Can you do that? can you make that happen, angel?'

It was sickening and pathetic at same time. His innocent childlike tone made her cringe.

But at the same time a part of her was willing to oblige. Simply because she understood. She felt guilty. Her usual need to help people was taking over, in the most sinister way. He reminded her of…

Anji lay his head next to her, wrapping his arms around her, making her shut out the memories in response. 'The truth is, I don't know what I'm going to do with you either, Sakura. It all really just depends on you.'

'Whether I die or live?' she daringly asked. But he didn't answer her, simply letting out a delighted sigh as response to being close to her. 'Sleep, night has fallen,' was all he answered her.

* * *

I was supposed to update yesterday but I wasn't content with the chapter, so it didn't end up being as "soon" as I said. Thus, to make it up to you, tomorrow I'll be posting the next chapter!


	15. Rainstorms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Chapter XV: Rainstorms**

 _Rain._ Why did he always have the habit to wake up from the rain?  
It was supposed to be soothing. It was known to have a calming effect on people. _Rainstorms,_ he thought to himself _, are never soothing. There a bad omen._ His eyes widened when he felt cold wind on his face, making the raindrops tickle further down on his bare skin. As if he had just woken up from a deep, deep, sleep, he took a huge gasp of air. Trying to move, he let out a painful cry when an excruciating pain reminded him of his current state. How was he even still alive?

Moving his head up a little, he looked down at his body. Blood was still smeared all over him. But it seemed the huge cut in his shoulder had been healed. Seeing a white snail travel over his other wounds, slowly healing them, he realized the sole reason he was still alive was because of, _Sakura,_ he realized. _But when did you…?  
_  
The blurry image of her moving her hand down to the ground followed by a familiar seal reappeared before his eyes, the red-headed man who had been fighting him hadn't noticed...  
 _  
You saved me._

He let out a sigh, letting his head rest back on to the ground. It would take a while for his body to heal completely, even with the abilities of the snail. His wounds still ached, he would need to rest up for a while, take some actual time to recuperate. _And think of a way to defeat you,_ he angrily thought.  
The tall muscular man came back to his mind. His speed had been remarkable, it surpassed any other enemy he had fought in the past. _And he was well prepared too, down to the last detail he had been one step ahead._

Looking up at the dark night sky, he realized several long hours must've passed since their fight. The cold rain made his immobile body tremble, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the energy to move. Even his vision was still a bit blurry.

 _Or was that because of the rain?_ He frowned at the nonsensical thought. _I need to get up._

Sakura… It seems our nightmare has started all over again. Though it's different now. Everything is different…

With a groan he tried to get up, extending his arm to the air above but before he could move he felt his body collapse back into the ground. He let out frustrated growl, while hissing in pain.

'So here you are,' a cold voice said. Crouching next to him, he gave him a sullen look. 'I thought you either be dead or be chasing after him while being half-dead.'

He didn't know if he was making a joke or not, so Kakashi simply gave him a blank look in response. The man's always stern expression made it seem rather impossible for him to ever be the humorous, carefree type. Aside from that, this man knew him better than anyone else and in all honesty, what he had just said, could've been true.

'Ibiki,' Kakashi greeted him stiffly.

His dark eyes stayed on the white snail on his body, noting that it was probably the only reason why the future Hokage was still even alive. 'A good medic like always,' he noted approvingly.

'Yeah,' Kakashi agreed. ' _He_ took her with him…' he explained quietly. 'Our men… are all dead.'  
'I've heard,' Ibiki nodded and gave him a small frown but remained still on explaining his expression. For the moment, Kakashi didn't have the energy to question him. Feeling more tired now than when he had woken up several minutes ago.

'Let's get you out of the dirt and rain… Else it's going to take a very long time for you to heal,' Ibiki said.

'We have assistance just outside the border,' he then said grabbing Kakashi's hand and placing it over his own shoulder. Kakashi let out a hiss at the abrupt movement, feeling another sharp pain course through his body. 'Come on, we need to get out before one of the villagers see,' Ibiki said quickly. 'They _all_ report back to him.'

Enduring the pain as best he could, he gave him a short nod. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'Kakashi?'

He took deep breath, stirring lightly when hearing the soft feminine voice. _Sakura…?_

'Kakashi, are you awake or not?' She said more sternly. 'You better be or else…'

'Lady Tsunade,' Shizune said quietly. 'I don't think that is the appropriate way of waking a patient…'  
'Quiet!' she snapped. Kakashi could hear the other people in the room jump in response. All except for one, who remained cool under all circumstances, he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

'Ibiki,' he muttered half-awake.

'Didn't think that would be the first thing you'd say,' Tsunade retorted with a snicker. 'Good, you're awake,' she noted when he flickered his eyes open. The light room took some time to get used to but once his eyes adjusted to the sight, he was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces.

'Lady Tsunade…?' he started confused. 'What are you doing here?'

'Checking on a severely wounded Shinobi of mine,' she answered with an angry glint in her eyes. 'What the hell did you two think you were doing? Have you any idea what kind of a problem he is?'

'No,' Kakashi answered coldly. 'But I do now.'

'You could've died!' Tsunade continued. 'You survive multiple wars but to then lose you to some—'Anji is an incredible capable fighter,' Kakashi interrupted. 'Don't take him lightly.'  
'I don't!' she yelled back, losing her temper. 'I assume you—'He tricked Sakura,' Kakashi continued.

When he tried to sit up, he was surprised by the capability of doing so. _Being in the care of Tsunade was always going to be a remarkable thing_ , he thought to himself, noting how half of his wounds had already disappeared.

'I don't need to inform you of what has happened nor do I need to get informed myself,' Kakashi started, silencing the hotheaded blonde and making the entire room look up and listen to him speak. Ibiki gave him a peculiar look. 'The situation is worrisome, if Anji succeeds in his plan, and reaches his ideals to much larger crowd then this village, we might actually get in trouble. It be a new war. With a kind no Shinobi has ever fought, the public eye.' He waited for a few seconds to continue, letting his own thoughts settle a bit before speaking up. 'I realize how severe the situation is. We're going to have to get to the root of the problem to eliminate any further complications.'

'So you understand that taking out Naraku is the only option?' Tsunade asked on a serious tone. She closed her eyes in thought while folding her arms letting herself lean on to the window next to his bed.  
'Of course,' Kakashi nodded.

Shizune glanced around confused. 'Aren't you guys forgetting something?' she blurted out. 'What about Sakura!?'

Ibiki's eyes stayed on him, while out of the corner of his own eye, Kakashi could see Tsunade give her assistant a sharp look. 'I'm aware of where Sakura is,' she snapped. Her harsh features softened when thinking about her own student, whom she loved like a daughter. 'I don't what to make out of it,' she muttered. 'You might be aware of all that there is to know, but to us it's a complete enigma why Naraku has taken her hostage,' she said looking back at the man on the bed. 'It's completely out of character for him to do such a thing.'

Kakashi let out a sigh, frustrated by how it all had turned out. 'I'm afraid the situation is a bit more complex then you guys think. You see, Anji Naraku is the man who assassinated Zabuza Momochi.'

The silence hung in the room and it seemed the vital piece of information had hit them like a ton of bricks. Letting their thoughts sink in, Kakashi took a moment to do the same. Memories, ideas and thought were still on a rampage in his mind.

 _I didn't have the strength to defeat him… Too quick, too strong._ He remembered his smooth movements all too well, and though he had thought he had been evading his attacks, he had actually walked right into his trap. Kakashi placed a hand on his cheek, still feeling a slight sting.  
 _Razor-sharp wind attacks in combination with his swordsmen-skills… he's practically undefeatable. Only the most remarkable Shinobi can defeat him._

His chain of thoughts got interrupted by the harsh tone of Tsunade 'Well!' She yelled at him in frustration. It seemed that she was struggling with her own inner conflict at the moment but decided to work it out on him and the others. 'What are you going to do about it!? Start another mad chase again!?'

Taking a deep breath of air, she continued her rant. 'If you think it's going to solve anything, you got another thing coming! This guy is always well-prepared.'

'No.'

The cold, collected answer caught her off guard, making her arch an eyebrow at him. 'No?'

'I'm not going to look for Sakura,' he said coolly.

Deep inside, though, he felt the need to do differently but he had already experienced that once and the results had only left deep scars and no actual results.  
To be fair, it could apply to all parties, him, Sakura, even Anji himself, that it would only worsen their current state. Though he realized that Anji's way of thinking could not be stopped by speech, his hurt and frustration felt all too familiar too him. In a strange way he understood the troubled man. _I too have walked on the destructive path...and it leads to nowhere._

'I've decided,' he said with resolution, 'that this will be my last mission.'

Shizune let out a gasp, assuming the worse. Before she could voice her concern, he spoke up again, giving her a smile. 'As a Jounin,' he clarified.

'Oh.' Her eyes went wide in realization. 'That is amazing, Kakashi! So you'll be assuming your position as Hokage, then?' she asked him happily, clearly overjoyed he was ready to take on his position as Hokage.

He only gave her a short nod as an answer, while glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the two other people in the room. Tsunade still wore an angry scowl on her face, not entirely convinced by what she was witnessing. Ibiki on the other hand stayed stoic like always, not letting any emotion seep through his stone cold façade.

 _I can no longer walk that path. I've grown out of the character I once was._ Thinking of the sweet words Sakura said to him, he felt his resolution grow. _I still want to protect them._ His people. His men. Everything dear to him. _Home._

'Sakura is a capable kunoichi, and time after time she has proven her worth to us. I respect her capabilities and acknowledge she'll do what is right for our village,' he firmly stated, further shocking the two women in the room, Tsunade's scowl fell immediately when hearing him say that. Ibiki only arched an eyebrow at his words.

'Lady Tsunade, how long until I heal completely?'

'I'd say at least another week or so,' she muttered. 'Most people would be out for a month but I've knowing your stubbornness...'  
'As I said, Sakura is capable of holding on on her own but that doesn't mean we leave her there to rot,' he harshly answered. 'Too many people have left their lives here. We need to end this. _Now_.'

Tsunade took on her usual Hokage-like manner, giving a short nod at the truthfulness of his words. Crossing her arms in thought, she waited for Kakashi to continue, understanding he already had thought of a plan. 'So what do you suggest?'

'Get Naruto,' Kakashi continued. 'I assume Sasuke has left Konoha?' She gave him a short nod, 'Yes.'  
'Try to contact him,' he said to Ibiki. 'We're going to need his eyes.'  
'It might take a while—'I'm not planning on waiting around for them to arrive,' Kakashi said interrupting the ANBU-commander. 'It's a precaution. If we fail, they need to be able to take on the situation with a head start and ensure the safety of our village and the future,' he finished with certainty.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

'Shizune,' Tsunade spoke up, startling the young woman, who had been staring in awe at the silver-haired man the entire time. 'Send a message to Konoha. Ibiki, get in touch with the Uchiha and inform him of our situation.' 'Yes, ma'am!' she quickly said, without bidding them a goodbye she immediately did what she was told. Ibiki on the other hand, stayed put.

There was something he obviously wanted to get off of his chest. 'Kakashi,' he spoke up. 'Thank you.'

'…what?' he muttered confused back. Even Tsunade gave him a puzzled look.

'I can see a leader now. To hear you speak of _our_ men,' he gave him a proud look, 'makes me acknowledge your right to become the next Hokage. I'm looking forward to us working together.'

Kakashi nodded, understanding Ibiki's words had a much more complex meaning.  
ANBU-agents were on a rank of their own. Their problems, their hurt, their loss, was difficult to voice. When you had to pretend they did not truly exist, you could not listen and care for them. Perhaps, as he just realized himself, Ibiki understood that a Hokage, made out of the same branch, was finally going to bring the much needed change to the organization longed for.

'I too look forward to us working together _again_ , though the situation will be much different now.'

Ibiki only gave him a smirk in response. Kakashi found himself smirking too and even caught a proud grin on Tsunade's face, who had calmed down and seemed to approve of his new found way.

'In a week from now, we take charge to his lair,' Kakashi resumed talking about the mission. 'I assume you know where it is?' he asked Ibiki, who nodded.  
'In the pit of those mountains,' he said, pointing out of the window, 'there is a huge mansion with a private harbor. He travels by ship to get there.'

'We could surprise him by going through the mountain but in all honesty, we'd be beat before we got there,' Tsunade explained. 'The cold is unbearable and there is no actual road for us to walk on. I came here by ship, so you could head straight to his harbor.'

'There is no need to surprise him,' Kakashi pointed out. 'I'm sure he's aware of us. Especially now that he has Sakura.'

Ibiki got up from his spot, straightening his posture. 'I have several man at your disposal, brief me with further details after you are well rested,' he said to Kakashi.  
'I too have a few extra men at hand who can assist you,' Tsunade spoke up. 'Though I'm afraid I can't stay for another week.'

'You can leave this mission to my hands, Lady Tsunade,' Kakashi sternly answered. He felt more confident than ever. Though his body still ached from his previous fight, he felt a certain determination run course through his veins, making him feel more prepared then he had ever felt. Not just about the mission, but everything after that too. He was ready.

'Alright!' Tsunade said resolute. 'In a week you head out!' she said to him. 'Ibiki!' she then yelled angry, 'What are you still doing here! Fetch the Uchiha!'  
The commander simply grinned at her change of demeanor and with a small nod towards both of them, he disappeared before their eyes.

Tsunade took a deep breath, calming her temperament before speaking up. He had a feeling it wouldn't be about the mission. Nor his position as Hokage.

 _Sakura._

She slowly walked in front of the window, staring at the two dark mountains in the distance.

They looked like iron shields, harboring was more their grey coloring that held something ominous, he then figured. The icy cold and snow were probably not the only things that would be keeping you from entering. He heard his predecessor sigh in despair.  
 _  
_He too wondered what exactly he would found on the other side. As if on que, it began to rain again.

'So, these past weeks, Kakashi, they have brought you some answers?' she asked him, her tone much softer than before.

'Yes,' he answered sincere. 'Answers I didn't know I was longing to hear…'

'Good,' she nodded in approve. 'Sakura succeeded then… _Did you_?' The last part came out a bit sharper, noting if he hadn't done his job well, he'd pay dearly for it. But what had she said to him again?

 _You're escorting Sakura, now shoo!_

 _A very complex mission,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps one you knew I would ultimately fail in,_ he thought when looking at the blonde who didn't dare to make eye-contact. Keeping her back turned to him, he could see the shaky breaths she was taking while trying to control her emotions.

 _You can still be human,_ a sharp voice said to himself. _Even the greatest leaders feel doubt and insecurity._

'This is her own battle, no matter how much we want to help her, protect her, she herself can only win the battle. Perhaps this is the finale. At least, for us,' he said quietly referring to himself and Sakura.

'You really have grown, Kakashi,' Tsunade said, he could hear her voice tremble a little.

'Sakura is still troubled,' she muttered out in pain. 'No matter how much I talk to her. Sometimes I feel like I'm making it worse. Like I'm tearing her apart by stating the facts.'

'Perhaps it is time we all kept quiet,' Kakashi said curtly, thinking back to when she explained her desperate feelings and the sadness involving the truth. It didn't matter what they thought, it matter how she felt. _If Zabuza or Haku truly loved her, then shouldn't we… feel fortunate that other people see the loveliness that is her? That her past isn't as devastating as the rest of the world makes it out to be?  
_  
Sakura had seen through the core of him, Kakashi then acknowledged to himself.

Perhaps she, unknowingly at the time, had did the same for those two and truly create a change in them too.

'I feel that she did feel better during our trip, though I don't know how Anji is going to affect her.'

Tsunade let out another sigh. 'Let hope he doesn't change her attitude or perspective on things,' she whispered. Hearing the rain pour louder on the rooftop above them, she let out a frustrated growl. 'I hate this blasted country, it's one rainstorm after another!' she angrily bit out.

'Rain eventually cease.' He didn't quite know if he was talking to himself or the woman. Either way, his words seemed to sooth both of them. 'Here too, the sky will eventually clear up.'

'That's when we strike,' she said sternly, keeping her eyes out the window.

 _Don't worry, Sakura. I'm coming for you,_ he quietly thought to himself while watching the rain pour.

 _You saved my life and I intend to save yours too._


	16. Falling Into Obscurity

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto

* * *

 **Chapter XVI: Falling Into Obscurity**

A sharp pain made her wake up, fluttering her eyes open with a gasp. Taking a few breaths before realizing where she was, Sakura tried to calm down from her nightmare.  
She placed her hand on her heart, feeling its rapid beat. _It was just a dream,_ she thought to herself.  
Letting out a groan, she moved her head to look around, only now realizing where she was again.  
The few candles that had been burning before sleep had taken her, were out, making the room even darker than before. Noting that there was no light coming from behind the dark red curtains, she realized it wasstill night.

Turning her head to the other side, she caught the sleeping form of Anji, who had moved away from her during his sleep. She on the other hand, hadn't moved an inch. Looking down at her leg, she glanced at the explosive-tag attached to her. _Damn it, I can't get it off by myself…_ She bit her lip in anger.

 _I don't know how I managed to fall asleep…_ She frowned, trying to recollect her last thoughts. _I can't remember either…  
_  
Hearing the man beside her take even, calm breaths, made her relax. Finally she could think without him messing with her mind. _But I don't know what to think. What am I supposed to do? Kill him?  
_ She took another glance at the red-head, who seemed to be at peace as well.  
 _I can hardly move without losing a limb, let alone take him out myself. I either have to wait for someone to save me…_ A thought that she couldn't stand _, Or die and take him with me…  
_  
She swallowed the lump in her throat that was created by the latter thought. Turning herself around a little, she inspected her captor a bit more closely.

In a lot of ways, you remind me of other men in my life. The swordsman. The prodigy. All had an edge of darkness to them. The need understand them, to save them. …Kakashi.

She frowned when he came to her mind, not completely understanding why he was in that list of men. She had never felt anything towards him in that way. _…Though, you are the one who said you understood the feeling of loneliness._ A blush crept on her face. _I know he watches me a lot…and I don't mind it when he does._

For some reason the thought, and memories of him, made her feel strange. She felt a wash of shyness come over her.

 _I can't think about him in that way…_

Anji stirred a little, taking a deep breath while doing so. His hand reached out to hers and as soon as he felt it, he was quiet again.

The action made her reminiscent. _I remember… Only being able to sleep with an arm around me._ A bandaged arm. _Zabuza's. It always made me feel so safe._ She remember the protectiveness and the warmth on her back.

 _Deep inside... I still long for a pair of arms to hold me... I think that is what I miss the most about you, Zabuza._ The image that came to her mind was the first one she had ever had, back when they had met in the forest. _'Little kunoichi.'_ His voice echoed in her mind.

Widening her eyes when hearing it, she turned around to look at the open closet full of swords. The huge blade gleamed in the darkness, temptingly calling her. _I too can wield it…_

Memories of training came back. _But I haven't held it for so long…_

Anji had taken it from Zabuza's grave, making her realize she might never be able to find it back. The thought made her cry a little, it was the one thing she had longed the most for during this journey. To once more pay her respects and tell them both she still thought of them every day. She swept away the tears from her eyes with her free hand, trying to control her emotions.

To know someone dishonored their graves, took something that wasn't rightfully theirs, angered her.

Anji was the enemy. _I can't take pity on him. I can't think of him like the others…_

She eyed him, trying to grab hold of her thoughts while a nonsensical plan was slowly forming in her mind.

I need to grab hold of your uncertainty about me and turn the situation around for myself. But you're so very unpredictable that I might end up making a lethal mistake. I need you to trust me… Free me from these shackles…

She let her eyes rest again. _Instead of you controlling me,_ _ **I**_ _need to control you._

But how can I do that when I don't know a single thing about you?

Little Kunoichi,

a familiar voice hissed. _Women are a distraction. Their main task is to seduce and subdue the enemy._

Her eyes widened, startled by the memory. She couldn't quite remember when he had said that, she only remembered that neither he nor Haku seemed to think of her that way. Yet a part of her had always longed to prove to herself that she could be such a woman…

 _But I promised myself I wouldn't do that._

Rushed memories flashed before her eyes, drawing her into a dark state of mind she had once before found herself in.

Men. Unfamiliar arms around her. Long, deep breaths. _He knows I have indulged in those insecurities…  
_  
She eyed the man before her again. _Maybe that is the key. I might have to break a promise to myself…_ She swallowed, understanding just what was at stake. Her self-worth. _But,_ she continued determinedly,

 _Dreams. I have dreams to live._

The orphans, the hospital, Naruto, even Sasuke came to mind, they all made her think of a million different things all at once. _Home. I want my_ _ **own home**_ _…_ A tall silver-haired man appeared before her eyes. _I want a family… I have one! They are all waiting for me!  
_ **  
**Carresing his hand softly, the man's breathing hitched. Her green eyes stayed fixated on his face, aware he was awake.

 _But I can't rush it. I have to take my time._

He opened an eye to look at her.

 _There is no need to either… Though, out of the bottom of my heart, Kakashi, I hope you are alright,_ she silently thought to herself.

'Something the matter, angel?' he asked her warily. His voice sounded rough and it was obvious he had just awoken from a deep sleep. Sakura simply shook her head, decided to play the role of confused victim a bit longer, at least until she could get to the core of him.

He glanced at their entwined hands and how her thumb was caressing him. He wasn't quite sold on it, giving her a frown that was not too far away from being a scowl.

'You kept tossing in your sleep,' she explained, averting her eyes from his. 'You calmed down when I started…' She took a deep breath of air, more to redeem herself because of playing the role, than the actual trouble she was pretending to have to speak to him. 'I don't know what to… I can't sleep,' she eventually finished.

He lifted her hand up to his mouth, giving it a light kiss. She could see hunger lingering but decided it could be just bait, this man was in perfect control of his own emotions. She would need to work a bit harder if she wanted him to trust her, because for now, he too was just playing her.

'Can't chains come off?' she asked him desperately. 'I can't sleep because…' A tear shone in her eye, putting all of her tired emotions in to the words she was saying. 'I'm afraid.'

He smirked at her. 'I'm cannot do that, angel.' He wasn't fooled easily.

Moving up a bit, he let his head rest against the lower part of the headboard, not letting go of her hand and caressing it softly with his mouth from time to time. She supposed it was kind of soothing, so she let him be. Perhaps it was the first step on getting closer to her goal while getting at ease of him being so close to her. _  
_  
It stayed silent for a few long minutes. She could see him think yet had no idea what could be on his mind. So she let her own mind wander for a bit, wondering how she could play her own role better. A thought came across her mind.

It was dangerous…but it did make her feel emotional _._ She squinted her eyes, realizing this could be what she needed to make him believe her.

'Anji,' she spoke up, moving her head to look up at him. His eyes gave her a bored stare. 'Can you…' she hesitantly started, still not quite sure if it was good idea or not. 'Can you give me _something_ to sleep?'

His entire body became still and his auburn eyes stayed locked on hers. As if in deep thought, he gave her no immediate answer, though it could just be he was trying to see pass her façade.  
When her expression didn't change, he took a deep breath and got up from his spot. Though he halted again and then gave her another long stare, his tongue moving around in his mouth, something he probably did whenever he was thinking. Perhaps she had finally wavered his thoughts a little…

Eventually the thin line that was his mouth turned into a wicked grin, amused by her antics. 'What did you have in mind, angel?'

'You gave me something to sleep before…' She answered, keeping her tone soft and light. 'I don't know, something similar…'

'Why?' he asked while grabbing her other, free, hand to place it in his. He massaged both her hands a little, something that deep inside was putting her on edge. She assumed he did it on purpose to make her lose her balance and crumble, but she managed to stay very still, determined to not lose so easily.

She kept her eyes on his movements, pretending to be elsewhere with her thoughts.

'…I keep thinking of what you told me,' she whispered. 'I can't seem to comprehend everything.'

Putting his mouth to her hands again, he lightly kissed them. 'I hope you know what you're doing, angel,' he answered her. The gleam in his eyes informed her of his awareness of what she was trying to pull off. Yet she could see delight in his expression too, thrilled she had fallen so easily victim to his habits.

'A moment please,' he came to whisper in her ear. Getting off of the bed, she moved her head up to keep track of his movements. She saw him going through a few drawers of a huge dark closet. Seeing him come back with tiny black box, Sakura tightened her grip on the sheets, suddenly regretting her idea. Perhaps this was a bit too drastic.

Watching him throw the box onto the bed, Anji himself walked around the bed, coming up from behind her. Warily moving around to turn herself towards him, he halted her. 'It's better this way,' he said, grabbing her shoulder, she felt a sharp pain when he plunged in the needle. 'It not what you think,' he explained. 'You do just want to sleep, right?' he asked, the icily tone stayed unmasked, revealing how much he saw through her.

But if I play the role well enough, I might be able to make you falter,

she drowsily thought to herself. Her vision immediately became blurry. 'Don't fight it,' he told her while letting go of her. She could feel her body become numb. She could hear him move but it sounded as if he was at a great distance.

Her last vision was him letting himself drop on the bed next to her with a peculiar look on his face.

It felt like she was floating. Hours must've passed but the obscurity she found herself in gave her a comfortable feeling, hardly aware of her surroundings. She could hear things, something moving, there probably was light if she would open her eyes. But she didn't feel like it. Wherever "here" was, was nice. It was soothing. She then fell herself fall back into unconsciousness again.

The world was spinning around her, it felt as if the bed was moving around. Fluttering her eyes open, startled by the nauseating feeling, she tried to get up.

'Easy.'

Moving her head towards the sound of his voice, she was half surprised to see him. His bare chest and slouching position in the couch made it look like he was at ease himself, though obviously amused by her actions. 'I thought you'd be frightened when waking up alone this morning, but it seems you slept through the entire afternoon too. You didn't even notice that I left,' he grinned at her, playing with a kunai he was holding.

Sakura arched up an eyebrow, slowly progressing his words. So it was late after-noon, she realized. Finally remembering what she had done last night, she gave him a short nod. 'I didn't hear a thing,' she admitted. He had used a much heavier dose then before, she angrily thought to herself.

'That's alright,' he said softly. 'You can sleep all you want.'

'I'm done sleeping,' she half-smiled at him but he didn't respond, his expression remained stoic.

Though the hours of sleep should've made her feel revitalized and energetic, she felt beat and sick. She didn't even feel like moving around a lot. Letting her head rest back on her pillow, she tried to put her chaotic thoughts at ease.

 _This might not be as easy as I thought it would be, he's going to be rough to get through… I don't think he gave me a heavy dose by "accident". It was some sort of punishment for thinking I could trick him…_

Hearing him move, she watched how he came to sit next to her on the bed. Feeling a little anxious, Sakura tried to move until she remembered her legs were still chained up. She no energy to move them.  
Anji eyes remained on her, still having a peculiar look on his face. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Bad,' she answered. 'I don't feel too well.'

He didn't say anything back. Noticing her discomfort, he abruptly picked her up and moved her to the center of the bed, letting her legs rest in another position. Their sudden closeness didn't startle her like before and her eyes simply stayed on his, unaffected by his action. 'Would like something to eat?'

She simply shook her head in respond, though she was feeling a slight hunger, she could stand the idea of eating for the moment.

'Could you get last night's thoughts off your mind?' he then asked. His tone of voice was slightly more cold but there was a flash of curiosity that passed his face that revealed how intent he was on hearing the answer.  
'Not really, I just fell asleep because of…' she mumbled, noting how he had not moved away from her. She felt the sharpness of his kunai slightly meet the skin on her back. 'Thank you,' she muttered, 'I was kind of hurting.' Obviously she was referring to him changing her position.

'Now or last night?' he asked her with a grin. 'Both.'

She used a light tone when speaking. The same one she used to talk to her patients, to set their minds at ease, to make them aware they were safe with her. She hoped it had the same effect on him.

'It's a problem I've been having for more than seven years,' he muttered back to her, making her snap out of her thoughts. 'Years I've been lying awake, not being able to sleep… Memories, events, feelings, thoughts, all of it,' he halted, letting his nose touch her cheek, 'keeps me awake.'

'I'm sorry, Anji,' she whispered, half meaning what she was saying. 'I'm sorry for all the hurt you feel, I wish I…' Realizing this was her chance, she, hesitantly, placed her hand on his cheek. 'I wish I could make it better.'

He took a deep breath, which tickled her and halt her actions. It actually made her take a deep breath as well, feeling a bit anxious by their close proximity. Everything surrounding him was so very intense, it made her wonder if she was actually had a chance of surviving him. Above that, he was capable of making her feel very insecure.

'What's with the act, Sakura?' he asked her genuinely.  
'What happened to angel?' she retorted, making the light tone in her voice disappear in an instant.  
'She got tainted by our world.'

His voice remained soft and the look in his eyes seemed sincere, which shocked her while at the same time she had sense of a déja-vu occurring. It wasn't the first time he took off his mask for her.

'I didn't get tainted,' she answered sincerely. 'Why would you think that?'

'Because you want to stop me. I stand for everything you do Sakura, I help the poor, I feed the hungry. I just don't believe in our society standards, where the weak die and the strong live.'

'It's not like that—'It is exactly like that, my brother died because he was weak,' he halted a little, obviously still pained by the fact. 'My parents died because they were weak. If they had our strength, Sakura, they'd still be living.'

Sakura remained silent, stunned by what he was saying and revolted by the fact she could not argue him.

'The strong ones are the ones making up all the rules, while the weak suffer and endure their tyranny, on and on,' he said, only now moving his hand holding the kunai away from her back, making her back finally rest on the matrass.

The movement made Sakura realize she hadn't moved her hand from his face either nor was she planning on doing that anytime soon.

'Last night, I slept with _a being_ I've yearned for,' he sighed when the kunai moved over her curves, 'for a very long time. I didn't sleep any differently then before, _Sakura_.'

Swallowing nervously, immediately aware of what the meaning of his words had, she tried to compose herself. This could lead to a premature ending, she grimly realized. Meaning all her doubt and worry had been for nothing. Her plan was in complete vain.

'I'm starting to wonder if you still are an angel.'

Though surprised by his words, Sakura stayed still, simply keeping her attention to his eyes.

For some reason it hurt her a little that he thought differently of her. Maybe a part of her didn't mind his adoration of her, finding the flattery actually pleasant. _Or maybe, I really can't stand the idea that you think I might be like all the others you've come across…_

Because deep inside, I am. I am just like them. I plan on killing you or taking you with me.

Sakura felt her heart throb wildly through her body. _You make me falter._

Unable to utter anything, she simply took hold of his face with both of her hands now. Inspecting him a little better, looking at every line he had. Though he was young, he had dark circles underneath his eyes and a line of permanent frown on his forehead. Moving her hand over them, he closed his eyes and she could hear him take another deep breath again.

'What do you really want of me, Anji?'

He didn't answer, obviously her movements distracted him but he was most reluctant to answer her that question. She then remembered he didn't quite know himself. Moving her one hand on to his holding the kunai, she took it to another level. 'Do you want to kill me?' she whispered, pulling him closer to her, while moving her hand back up. 'Or do you just _want me_?'

Feeling the muscles of his arm, his broad shoulders, she ended at his neck, pulling him a bit more in. Her eyes gave him a longing look. 'Do you want me to _stay with you_?' she clarified. Though she was aware of what she had been insinuating, she still needed him to trust her. His irregular breaths told her how much of a hard time he was having, though his eyes gave nothing away when opened them again.

Then there was a glint of something, that made him move closer to her, indulge in the suggestion she was giving him. 'The truth is, Anji,' she said, feeling his lips half on hers, 'I do truly wish…'

 _I'll imagine kissing someone else,_ she thought to herself. _Dark eyes…_ She closed her own eyes in respond to her imagination.

'To free you from your own torture,' she finished, pushing her lips on his. He wasn't hesitant on answering the kiss, feeling him respond much harsher then she had expected.  
Several long seconds passed and the action loosened feelings she had kept harbored deep inside, responding much more passionately then she had wanted, even moving herself up towards him.

When he halted her, she felt a wash of relief come over her. Though there was also slight disappointment, whether it was on him stopping or she herself giving into the moment, she wasn't quite sure of yet.

'Don't,' he hissed angrily. 'Sakura…' he shook his head lightly, making her tremble in fear. 'Not yet,' he then continued on a much softer tone, making her immediately calm down again. She sighed softly.

'Angel,' he sighed caressing her cheek. 'There are still some things that need to be done.'

She frowned in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'A demon still lurks on this earth…' he got up from her. The warmth he took with him, made her involuntarily shiver, feeling goosebumps all over her body.

'Kakashi's body has not been found.'

'He's _alive_?' she gasped, pretending to be unaware of how that could be after he had left him in such pitiful state. Though, inside, she could feel her heart flutter in joy. _He's alright!_

'Though he doesn't seem to be in hurry to save you…' he hissed angrily again. The cold look in his eyes was hard to miss. Unwillingly, Sakura fell a sting in her heart by what he said, though she knew better.

'It is just like I thought, your safer with me, angel,' Anji then said, giving her a light kiss on her forehead before getting off the bed.

'What do you mean?' she murmured back, her thoughts were becoming a blur and she was having a hard time focusing. Though she had felt overjoyed to hear Kakashi was alive, the other things he said drove worry in her heart.

'Perhaps we'll know more in a few days.'

* * *

Dear LovelessDarkness and cherryflowerblossoms, thanks for all the lovely reviews! Your support means a lot to me, I truly appreciate the fact you always take the time to leave a comment!


	17. Never Forget Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII: Never Forget Them**

The last days had been nothing but a blur to Sakura. Strange, sometimes frightening, conversations with her captor kept her up all night. She hadn't been able to get closer to him, as a matter a fact he seemed to take more of distance from her. Though his "habits" was about the only thing he didn't mind sharing with her.

His hands still rested on her a bit too long but never did he come close enough again to make her waver his posture, he obviously hated not being in control. He hadn't said a word about Kakashi again and Sakura refused to ask him about it, mostly because she didn't want to wait around since an actual date might change her mind about what she was doing and make her desperately wait for his arrival.

Getting bored with being tied up all the time, and being in bed, she glanced around and ended up staring at the open closet full of swords. Like always, watching the familiar blade gave her some confidence when she felt doubt wash over her. A part of her was growing more insecure every day.

Anji wasn't easy to decipher nor to deceive.

'So, Anji,' she said speaking up. She had decided to drop the caring persona since he didn't buy it, her actual more direct way of speaking to him worked much better. 'Are you going to keep me chained up forever?'

He gave her a smirk, taking another drag from his cigarette before answering her. 'Perhaps…'

'Take these off,' she continued, a bit more pressing. 'Why?' he asked her on a bored tone.

'So I can at least walk around a bit. Not that I don't find this bed comfortable but it just so happens to be I wouldn't mind going to the bathroom by myself either,' she snippily answered. His smirk only widened when hearing her speak. He got up from his couch. 'Where would you walk to?'

She frowned. 'I don't know! Maybe sit in that couch of yours,' she said on a mocking tone. 'See if it is any better than the bed!'

'I'll be happy to carry you to it,' he then suggested. Hearing her growl in frustration made him snicker.  
She could hear him move to her, opening her eyes when he came to stand next to her. Without warning he touched the inside of her leg. Giving him a glare, which he ignored, she sat up instead. 'What are you doing?'

Slowly removing the one chain around her right leg off, she then gave him a startled look. Unleashing its hold on her, he let it drop on the ground with a loud thud. Her left leg, with the explosive tag, stayed chained up.

Remaining silent, he picked her up. His one arm held up her upper-body, while the other was secured around her waist. 'It might take a while for you to use it properly, even longer until you have some chakra.'

'Thanks,' was all she was able to get out. The enigmatic look in his eyes made her ponder on what he could be thinking, but she was grateful for being able to move at least one leg to her liking. Trying to stand on it, she felt how numb it was. 'I can't,' she muttered to him. 'Maybe in a few hours or so,' her voice when silent when noticing how close they were and how his dark persona was dragging her into his world again.

There had been plenty of moments in the last two days, where she had feared she would end up being consumed by his darkness, knowing deep inside he'd be able to make her fall victim to it if she wasn't more careful. The heat of playing with fire was dangerously touchable at times and no matter how determined she was, the insecure feeling could not be swept under the rug.

Her feet left the ground when he hoist her up, dangling and lightly touching his leg when he started walking.  
'Where are you taking me?' she asked, noticing he was moving away from the bed. And his favorite couch. His expression held something ominous.

He halted before the dark closet of where he kept his prized collection. 'I see you stare at it from time to time. Do you want to touch it?'

The Kubikiribōchō.

He turned her around without waiting for an answer, making her see her reflection in the broadsword. She stayed silent, caught off guard by the memories that flood back. 'Touch it,' he commanded.

Reaching her hand out, without thought, she felt the coolness of the blade.  
 _  
_'Why do you long to touch death, angel?' he murmured against her neck, holding her closer to himself and making her hand lose contact with the sword. 'It's just the past,' she answered, aware that she might of ticked him off.

'Wrong answer,' he hissed. 'It is not the past! As long as it exists, it is a part of the future.'  
'Anji,' she murmured, surprised by his abrupt change of demeanor and his threatening words.

Turning her around and pushing her on to the sword, he held a tight grip on her throat. 'When will you stop, Sakura? Make up your mind!'

'W-what!' she gasped in surprise. 'What are you talking about!'

'On whose side are you!' His auburn eyes held malice and hate, making her gasp in surprise by his sudden fierce reaction. 'Mine or the _demons_?'

She could only stare at him, not quite sure what to answer him. Lately his behavior was becoming more and more erratic. She couldn't get a grip on him.

'Do you long for Kakashi to save you? He'll _never_ make it…' he hissed at her venomously. 'Meaning I have your life,' he squeezed her throat a bit harder, 'in my hands.'

Not answering his tirade, she kept her chin defiantly up, giving him a harsh look. Though inside, she was emotionally shaken up.

Calming himself down, he released his hold on her, slowly letting her feet meet the ground again. Grabbing her by her waist when she lost her balance, she let out a painful groan.  
'Stop it,' she hissed at him when he maneuvered he around quite harshly and threw her over his shoulder. Walking back to the bed, he tossed her on it. Going with his hands through his hair, he let out a frustrated growl. Scared of his behavior, Sakura crawled away from him, feeling panic course through her. So far she had managed to stay out of trouble. Lying in a bed all the time, suddenly didn't seem like the worse form of imprisonment anymore.

Roughly he grabbed her other leg and, surprising her by removing the chakra-chain on there too.  
Though, when he grabbed both of her legs, they were still too weak to move and fight him off of her.  
'I'll detonate the bomb,' he hissed when she began to struggle nevertheless.  
Getting on top of her, he forced his mouth on her. Squirming at first but when he reminded her of his earlier threat, by placing his hand on her outer thigh where it was attached, she obeyed his wishes.

Gasping when he finally stopped, Sakura tried to even her breathing and relax her mind and body. It all had happened so fast and had escalated so quickly she could hardly comprehend it. Though both of her legs were freed, she realized was still trapped. The explosive tag felt like burning piece of evidence, reminding her to stay put at all costs and obey his every command.

'Do you know how you make me suffer?' he asked her. 'You're just like them…' he said, his voicing sounding more desperate than ever.  
'I'm not!' she yelled back, grabbing his face to make him look at her. 'I'm not, Anji.'  
'You _long_ for _him_ ,' he hissed angrily. 'Calm down,' she said, making sure her own voice was steady, though she could feel her entire body tremble in fear. 'I do not long for anyone.'

Surprising her by being obedient, he allowed her to let his head rest against her chest. 'Don't make this so hard on me, Anji. I,' she struggled with the words, wary she couldn't take too long to think about what to say, without making it suspicious. She had to come off as sincere. 'I too get confused and angry, _I don't know_ what to feel about all of this either.'

His head moved around, lips lightly touching her skin. 'I'm sorry if I upset you,' she continued, letting him do to her whatever he wanted. 'I didn't mean it.'

Looking up at her, she noted how void his eyes looked. His hand roamed over her breast, while he just absentmindedly nodded at her. 'Let's relax,' he then muttered. 'Yes, let's do that,' she quickly agreed.

Relieved to get him off of her, she quickly became aware at what she was exposing herself too again. Now she didn't have any chains on her anymore but… _I can't risk taking off the tag as long as my mind is so clouded… I'm going to have to wait it out. I can't ask him to lighten up my dose like I did before. I'm supposed to be upset._ Well, she was upset, just not about the same thing he was. Her body was still shaking, making her realize how afraid she was of letting such a thing happen to her.

Thoughts twirled around in her mind but not for too long, she could tell it was something he hadn't given her before. Immediately aware that she would be out much longer then she had thought. She could feel him pull her body towards him before darkness overcame her.

 _It was an endless dark pit. Falling deeper and deeper in it, feeling hand pass her by but not one managed to hold on to her. She felt so desperate, so alone. 'Please…' 'Sakura!' It was his voice. Anji's._

Taking a huge breath of air, she sprung up. Heaving, sweating and feeling her body hyperventilate, Sakura tried to calm herself down, thinking of her medic textbooks writings. Though, it was quite difficult to be the patient and the medic at the same time. Her body kept shivering, feeling cold sweat drip down her back. _Water! I need water!_

Looking to her left, she grabbed the bottle she had asked for earlier and drank it down in one take. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anji, sleeping but definitely in the same shape as her. She briefly wondered what he had tried to do. _Perhaps he wanted to kill me and take his own life at the same time…_

Placing her hands on her face in regret, she suppressed a sob. _What am I doing!?_

Letting her body rest, feeling drowsy and noticing shadows were moving into the room, she tried to fall back asleep. _Make it stop. Please._ She was starting to feel so desperate, so alone. It suddenly all seemed so impossible. Her mind couldn't seem to stick to one thought. Past, present, it all rushed before her eyes. Like an endless tidal wave full of ideas and memories that made her dwell on the negativity lingering inside of her. Hours ticked by, staring at the wooden ceiling above her, trying to calm down her confused mind and trembling body. As dawn enter their room, the drug finally wore off and Sakura started to see clear again.

Sitting up from the bed, she swung her legs out. Her feet lightly touching the carpet. She could move again! Reenergized, solely by the thought of walking on her own, again, Sakura took deep breath and slowly tried to get up. Slightly losing her balance at first, she warily looked behind her, seeing Anji still sleep deeply. _First I'm going to get this thing off my leg,_ she grimly thought to herself when seeing the explosive tag.

Being able to walk, slowly she got to his favorite couch. It was more of a long chair, really. Feeling still a bit lightheaded, she snickered, noting how she wouldn't mind having one too. _Focus, Sakura.  
_ Getting back to her task of getting rid of the tag attached to her legs, she placed it on the longer part of the chair. Taking a better look at it, she now noticed how it was slightly infected. The sight made her frown. _Why...?  
_ Now seeing _how_ it was attached to her leg, she let out surprised gasp.  
 _He attached it with pins!_ Feeling slight panic course through her, she tried to lift it off and see what lied underneath. _He sealed the pins on to it! I can't undo the paper-bomb without him undoing the seal first! His chakra is related to it… meaning it might blow up if I break the connection!_ When she saw him slightly stir, she kept her eyes on him, sending him a glare. _Meaning I can't kill him!_  
 _  
Damn it!_

Slowly getting up from his spot, Anji stared at her with hazed eyes, not entirely understanding the view in front of him. As his mind slowly connected what he had done the day before, he gave her half a smirk. Leaning on his hand, he stared at her. 'I forgot,' he acknowledged to her. 'Can't get the tag off, can you?'

She simply gave him a glare in respond, irked by his intolerant arrogance. 'No, you need to release the seal first.' 'I won't do that,' he smirked back. He seems to be in an incredible good mood though, she noted. Narrowing her eyes at him, she noted how he was not having any side-effects. He seemed perfectly fine actually and, as a matter of fact, he looked even better than before.

His eyes flickered with fire.

Biting her lip in doubt, she tried to rethink her plan.

'You look heavenly,' he suddenly said, making her head snap up towards him. His eyes softened a bit more, obviously taking her in. 'The light makes you look beautiful.'

The flattering words had their effect, feeling a blush on her face, she shyly turned away from him.

 _Not this game again…_ , she anxiously thought to herself. _I can't let him keep messing with me._

Taking a deep breath, she got up from the couch, not liking how his eyes were on her. It made her feel as if she was some sort of prey. Staring through the window, only now she was she able to see it as she was stood here, a small harbor. _This probably means we're not in the village anymore…_

The thought made her heart feel heavy, understanding how much more complex her situation had become. Finding her location wasn't going to be an easy task. _But I know you'll come eventually._

 _Kakashi._

The image of him soften the feelings inside. Trying to calm herself for what was about to come, she loosened the knot in her hair. She didn't dare to look behind her, knowing fully well the man would make a comment about it. Though it would obviously be meant as compliment, she did not feel like hearing it.

Stretching herself out, she slowly started to walk around in the room, feeling his intense stare on her back. It was strange how the privilege to walk was so very relieving, she caught herself touching furniture and expensive porcelain. The soft feeling of fine fabric. It all felt new, it all felt exciting.

But above anything, a kunoichi needed to know her surroundings.

Which was what she was doing in the end, she was just deceiving herself and her captor while doing it.  
She heard him take a deep, hungry, breath.

Playing a dangerous game, she halted at the Kubikiribōchō, again touching the blade, this time by her own command.

'Are you willing to die for what you believe for?' Anji asked her when her hand touched the sword.

His voice had no high or low, there was no threatening or desirable undertone. But she could feel his eyes burn.

Sakura just kept her eyes on the broadsword, ignoring him and his question.

Closing her eyes, she felt her heartbeat increase. As if she was close to _him_ again.  
 _  
'You choose this because you knew the moment might never arise again, right?'_  
 _  
Her own voice sounded so juvenile in her memories that it made her briefly wonder what he heard when hearing her speak._  
 _  
'In the end, Sakura… we are all going up in flames.'_

She turned her head to the red-headed man, who for once stared at her with certain wariness on his face, so intrigued by what she was doing that he barely dared to blink.

 _'It is the faith of Shinobi. To be utterly destroyed, disintegrate, to cease to exist. This is no doubt our faith. Everything we do is in function of another, whereas no matter what path we choose, it all leads to the same end. And sometimes faith presents an opportunity you have to grab with greed and utterly selfish reasons. And I did.'  
_  
Remembering his arms around her and his mouth on her skin, she had to suppress a how badly she wanted it all again.

I'm sorry Anji. But I want to _**l** ** _iv_ e. **__In the end, we indeed all meet the same end..._

She took a deep breath when walking to him.

 _This is a part of being a kunoichi._ Slowly removing her clothes. _I need to stop looking at you like I'm your savior._ Standing in nothing but her undergarment before him, she boldly kept her eyes on his. _Because I'm not._

Anji slowly sat up when she stood before him. He didn't seem to be startled, though it was obvious he wasn't completely understanding what she was doing either. 'I'm not going to get rid of the explosive tag just because—She placed her finger on his lips, silencing him

 _I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, Anji, d_ he said in her head to him. _But if I'm going to die, I'll die getting what_ _ **I want**_ _. What_ _ **I**_ _yearn for. Not for your revenge._

 _Haku's soft brown eyes flashed before hers._  
 _Zabuza's cold stare that could still send shivers down her spin._  
 _And… Kakashi's save arms around her when she felt vulnerable. When she was crying her heart out._

 _ **Never forget them**_ _,_ she told her clouded mind _. These small, insignificant moments in time._

Moving onto him, she went with her hands in his hair. He closed his eyes in respond, following her lead. Letting herself get closer to him, hearing him take a sharp breath when her body touched his. 'Sakura,' he brought out, finding it hard to resist her bait. Placing her mouth on his, silencing him, she felt his hands roam all over her. Keeping her kiss intense, she finally let go to let him have some air.

However his mouth hardly left hers, cloudy dazed eyes stared into hers.  
 _  
_'You keep asking if I'm an angel or not,' she whispered, pushing him down on the matrass, while sitting up on top of him. Undressing herself completely, she gave him a blank expression when he looked at her. Hungrily taking her in, she kept a bit of distance by keeping him down.

'I'm just human, Anji.'  
 _  
_Sakura took one final look outside, to the bright night sky that was getting illuminated by the setting sun.  
 _  
Forgive me, Kakashi, if I fail._


	18. Man Of The World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII: Man Of The World**

Kakashi stared at the setting sun, the rays peeking behind the mountains blinding him slightly. He let out a content sigh, relieved that the night was finally over. He had silently acknowledged to himself that staying put, and actually following medical advice, had sped up his usual healing process a great deal.  
 _  
Perhaps it's more than that,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps it's because I'm finally at peace with myself._

Throwing the light sheet off of him, he swung his legs out of the bed and slowly got up from the hospital bed. Feeling how his muscles no longer felt soar when he walked towards the window, like he did every morning, to open it, he noted he might be able to leave quicker than first assumed.

 _I also feel the need to move forward now._ He frowned at the thought, analyzing his own feelings for split second. His gut-feeling was telling him to leave when he could and there was no twisted emotion involved.

 _I hope you're alright, Sakura._

Tonight had been his first restless night. It had been nothing but a swarm of radical thoughts, overthinking his theories of how to fight Anji, how Sakura could be doing and if he ever was going to become the same Shinobi again he had been in the past. All the distraught thoughts had been keeping him up, together with urge to _move_. He wanted to get out, go after the man and save Sakura.

His last mission. He slightly frowned. He was ready for _this mission._

Turning around and walking away from the view of the two mountains, he decided to take a shower, test his abilities and finally brief his men about his plan. _His men._ The thought made him waver a bit in movement.

He halted slightly before heading into the bathroom, realizing he would be the man people would take orders from now on. _Shinobi are going to look at me the same way as I have looked at those before me… With respect, precaution and an oath to serve until they die..._ It only dawned on him now how much this would affect him and his life. _No more slouching. No more mindless wondering. A commitment of a lifetime._ He felt a flare of determination run through his body.

* * *

'Well?'  
'He seems fine,' she acknowledged.  
They both silently kept staring at the silver-haired man.

'I really need to get back.'

'Who is stopping you?' he snickered at the woman. For some reason, their working relationship had softened over the years, especially now that she was retiring. It was more reminiscing with an old friend than anything else. He could tell, no matter how hard she tried to deceive the world with her young looks, that she was tired and ready to take it easier.

'I just want to make sure…' 'He is alright?' he finished for her.

Tsunade gave him a glare, while smirking though. 'He's going to need to be more than just a well-trained Shinobi. A student, a teacher, a friend… A man of the world,' she explained. 'It's not a task to take lightly.'

'I think he proved us both he's ready,' Ibiki answered, all traces of humor vanished from his face. 'Perhaps it is more your student you're worrying about?' he then asked, keeping his eyes on Kakashi.

'She can handle herself,' she mumbled, keen on avoiding direct eye-contact too. 'But it's still his task to ensure her safety.'

Ibiki simply nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He took a glance at the ship Kakashi had asked to prepare. He could tell how relieved Tsunade had been when he had said he wanted to leave earlier than planned. Not that he would ever tell either of the Hokages, but he didn't find it a bad plan himself to leave early. He had picked up on information of how there dearly beloved was doing, and it was not too well. Apparently she had been stuck with her captor most of the time. "Boss" had been infatuated with some woman...

He hoped they didn't find her in a too severe state. It would ruin what they had buildup, Kakashi's certainty might get shattered completely if... He shook his head, deciding not to dwell on it.

'So you'll be leaving today?' he then asked Tsunade, who had recovered from her emotional torments. Resolutely she nodded, obviously dismissing her own dwelling thoughts after he had spoken up.  
'I need to prepare some things before Kakashi's return. I left my ship in his hands, it's going to be his anyway. I'll be leaving with a smaller ship since I have fewer men to take home with me.'

'I hope we don't underestimate the situation,' Ibiki muttered.

Kakashi appeared before the both of them in a flash, startling them slightly.

'We're well prepared,' he answered coolly. Rolling his shoulders a bit, Kakashi then looked at the blonde woman. 'Am I allowed to participate in my last mission?'

'You are,' she nodded, smirking again when he saw the fire flicker in his eyes. _The will of fire will be passed on…_ , she noted proudly. 'I do suggest you rest up a bit before heading out. Good luck, Kakashi.'

'See you in Konoha,' he nodded back, saluting her when she walked passed him to aboard her ship.  
He had seen the wide grin on her face trying to mask the worry in her eyes, that was all too clearly there, but refrained from saying thing other then that. Watching how she warily kept her eyes on him even as the ship took off. Ibiki did not say a word, ignoring the blatant situation.

Both men watched how the ship set sail back home, and briefly, unknowingly to each other, pondered when they would end up doing the same thing.

'Ibiki,' Kakashi spoke up. 'How do you suggest we take on Anji and his men?'

'He has plenty of men working for him, I hope we're not too outnumbered… Though it makes a difference knowing their probably nothing more but a bunch of thugs. Though he does have couple of well-known missing-nin's working for him too,' he said, meanwhile thinking of how they could tackle the situation without losing sight of Sakura.

'Some sort of surprise attack should be considered…' he then said.

'I thought that perhaps we can let a small group go up ahead by porting them on a reef before we set sail to Anji's harbor. If they early, they can set up surprise attacks, if they're later then us, they can be our back-up,' Kakashi suggested, obviously still thinking his plan through.

Ibiki nodded, 'I do however think it is better if it were night or at least wait until its dusk. Otherwise we'll attract too much attention. He has several large group of men patrolling around. Especially now.'

'ANBU-agents are well at moving in shadows,' Kakashi all-knowingly answered. 'So they'll be perfect for that, perhaps you can join as head of the team. We're leaving as soon as the sun goes down, that way it will be night by the time we reach the harbor.'

Ibiki nodded, watching the silver-haired man walk back towards their camp. 'I'm going to rest up,' he then informed him. 'By the time we leave, I'll have clear orders for everyone.'

'I'll prepare for departing.'

* * *

Kakashi welcomed the cool breeze, feeling like the icy air gave him the fresh oxygen his body craved for.  
It felt strange to travel by sea. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so. He then noted he should do it more often since it was most enjoyable.  
 _I'll probably will,_ he acknowledged when seeing the endless blue in front of him. The sky had darkened a lot quicker than he had anticipated, noting it would be midnight by the time they arrived.

He felt slight rush of nervousness enter his system. Years of doubt, fear of failing and cold-heartedness towards beings he loved, had made him a very complex person. Though the anxiety might as well paralyze him, he accepted it for what it was. Understanding it would always be a small part of him.

Sakura hadn't left his mind all day. He had been pondering what she could be doing and how she could be feeling. Whenever he would close his eyes he could feel her petite frame pressed against his, her arms holding onto him for dear life. Though the memory was heart-breaking it had also unleashed something else in him. His resoluteness to protect.

Yet the idea of whatever this man was doing to her plagued him endlessly. He feared he might not find the same girl back—he halted his thought. Woman. She was a woman now. He feared the woman might get damaged by this deluded creature the had hunt them both down. _What if_ _ **your resoluteness**_ _has crumbled..?_ The thought made him waver a little. _I'll be there for you. I'll help you get through this, Sakura._

I won't keep my distance,

he promised while shaking his head at his past behavior.

He owe her that much. Their memories of the last weeks had been much more intimate than any other they had shared. They had never been closer to one another. For the first time, he felt a bond to someone beside being a fellow comrade or student. …Or some sort of a equally-victim.  
 _  
_He closed his eyes again, thinking of their past journey that had gotten such a blunt ending.

Memories of someone who he had shared time with, meals, open skies, thoughts… He unwillingly let his mind dwell over the fact he had made a dear friend. _A very dear friend._

'Ibiki,' he said to the man standing behind him. 'I have a feeling you haven't told me everything there is to know. Please, correct me if I'm wrong.'

The man behind him stayed silent for the longest time, making his heartbeat heavy through his chest. He had a feeling there was something up. But, he noted, Ibiki wouldn't hold back information to spite him.

'I got word of Sasuke and Naruto making their way to here,' he answered.

His cold no-nonsense tone could not fool him.

'What else did you got word of?' Kakashi pressed on.

'Sasuke,' Ibiki said after waiting several minutes to answer him. 'Said he had encountered a red-headed man during his travelling's before the war, a man who had taken the Kubikiribōchō as his own. One of his teammates was out to collect it.'

Kakashi remained silent, understanding what this meant and how far Anji's obsession with the past had taken him. He felt his heart grow heavy. He was the new owner of the executioners blade. _Sakura… If she ends up seeing it… Who knows how she react._

'The man wielding it was so outstanding, his teammate felt reluctant to take it from such a worthy swordsman… Though, Sasuke said, his teammate was aware of the fact he simply lacked skill to take it from him. Either way, a very noteworthy opponent but it was not the time nor place to fight one another. As they paths crossed, he did look familiar to him but Sasuke apparently couldn't remember where they had met.'

 _Typical,_ Kakashi angrily thought to himself. He felt a sharp sting go through his heart but couldn't tell if it was anger for the very little interest Sasuke had always shown in Sakura, even when she was in great danger, or plain jealousy, for being able to stay close to her despite all of their struggles.

 _Though, now he is on his way,_ he then acknowledged, hushing the venomous voice inside his head. Though it that didn't sit him well.

 _You're not worthy of her…_

'Anji is known as Heaven's executioner, his ways are as notorious as they are ominous,' Ibiki continued, not noticing Kakashi's inner conflict. His words however did make Kakashi snap out of it, aware of the problems that were up ahead.

'What do you means, "his ways"?' Kakashi asked, keeping his eyes on the far flickering light of the very distant harbor up ahead.

'He has a habit to cut people's arms off…' Ibiki said. 'Then their head, leaving them behind on their knees as if they…' He didn't finish but Kakashi picked up on it and did it for him, not being able to control the disgust in his voice. 'Begging,' he spat angrily.

'Sakura should be safe, Kakashi,' he then said.

'What have you heard?' he then asked, knowing fully well the commander must've had picked up on something concerning Sakura.

'Nothing worrisome, just that he seems to be…' 'Ibiki,' he warningly said. 'Infatuated with his captive.'

For some reason the first thing his mind thought of was, _that's not very surprising._

'Of course,' he simply answered, heaving a sigh. 'What do you think this could lead to?'

Again there was first silence. 'Knowing him, and his ways,' Ibiki warily said, obviously still pondering about what he was about to say and if it were wise to say it all. 'Either dead or… a very long captivity.'

Kakashi said nothing in return. Knowing deep inside, this was no new information. He had assumed something along those lines, after everything he had heard…

But there was something far more concerning at hand. He knew Sakura might make that decision on her own. She wouldn't wait around for the enemy. Or him.

She had become a lot more headstrong over the years. A true kunoichi.

 _She'll be alright,_ he said to the wavering thoughts lingering inside and haunting his mind. _I just have to make sure I'm not late…_

He then told himself to enjoy the silence and the calmness.

Letting his mind rest, knowing there was nothing else to do but to wait from now on, he listened to the cracking of the ship meeting the sea, while softly rocking it side to side. The movement calmed his thoughts and body and the coldness of the night, kept his head cool.

* * *

Intense chapters will follow…!  
Next chapter might take a bit longer than usual, mostly due the fact I want to write out the entire story before posting it. Yes, the end is near. *sobs* (Don't worry we still have a few chapters to go!)

Don't forget to comment/review!


	19. The Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **XIX: The Fallen**

Nuzzling her nose deep into his neck, her mouth leaving a mindless trail, she heard him sigh in delight. His one arm had wrapped itself around her waist, holding her closely to himself, while his other kept a hold on her knee, that was draped over his own waist, his thumb softly caressing her skin.

She had refrained herself from thinking about what she was doing. Though she caught herself getting distracted by him more often then she had liked. At first letting herself get lead by her own imagination by keeping her eyes closed and letting her mind wonder to whoever came to mind, but after a while he made it easier for her. Though she never would admit it to anyone other than herself, he was capable of getting rid of every ache her body felt. It all had gone without a thought, suggestion or even the mutter of a few simple words.

Moving his head to her, he pulled her in for another long, deep kiss. Letting his tongue roam in her mouth, she tried to keep her eyes shut and enjoy it. But now that her daze was working off, she couldn't help but take a peek at him. Noting he enjoyed it as much as she had thought he had, his expression held something longing. As if he could never quite get enough.

She felt a wash of relief come over her, realizing her sacrifice had not been for nothing. Perhaps she had not earned his trust just yet, but she did _own_ a part of him. His attention was all hers.

Trying to calm down his movements, he brushed off her hands on his chest. Deepening every movement and, as she had experienced before, became a bit more aggressive when his needs didn't get immediately fulfilled. Her breath hitched when his hand traveled over her body, going down, pushing his hand in her deeply. 'Angel,' he spoke up, his lips moving against hers. He hadn't said anything since she had pushed herself on top of him, and though what he was doing made her almost squirm underneath him, she anticipated hearing the words he was going to say. Pondering what he could've be thinking all this time.

'You…' he murmured against her skin, traveling down her neck. His mouth went only lower and no further words were spoken, as if he forgotten his train of thoughts or abandon the idea of talking.

Which was much like before… His words had been dismissive at first but he had not protested when her hands wandered over his bare chest. After only a few touches, it had been like some sort of unleashing, he had taken over her lead and devoured her completely. It was then she knew there was no turning back, her decision was irreversible.

Trying to keep herself in character, she let him be, telling herself he would tire out at one point.

'Angel,' he repeated speaking up from stomach and halting his movements, he looked up at her. She gave him a glassy look in return, pretending to be somewhere else with her mind. Brushing his hair softly, when he returned to her and kissed her once again. 'You're too lovely,' he whispered. 'Too sweet.'

She only snickered in response, acting as if his words of endearment flattered her.

'But very deceiving.'

Her heart almost stopped when he said that and she could feel herself stiffen underneath him. Giving him a bewildered look. He then smirked, 'You are too good to be true,' he said, his mouth giving her sloppy kisses while his hands never left her body. She didn't know if he was trying to lure her out or again paying her some sort of compliment, so she decided to keep responding as submissive as she could, letting out a soft groan when he let her catch her breath in between kisses.

'Tell me something.' He paused giving her a peculiar look that made her hesitate even more. 'What is your purpose of doing this?'

'What do you mean?' she asked him nonchalantly, playing with the hair in his neck.  
 **  
**'Don't misunderstand, I thoroughly enjoyed this but what is your purpose?' he continued, doing the same with her hair to only then softly caress her cheek instead. He didn't seem to be mad and she became half aware he just wanted to know what had happened to make her decide to sleep with him.

'I just… I just wanted you to stop hurting,' she softly answered.

'You've succeeded,' he whispered back, his eyes softened when they locked onto hers. His expression made her waver a bit and guilt dared to seep in the back of her mind. 'I still think you're an angel,' he then said brushing the hairs from her forehead before lightly kissing it. 'To think I finally earned your heaven…'

'What?' she asked in confusion.

He copped his head to the sight, giving her his trademark smirk. 'I wanted you for as long as I can remember but never found myself good enough… Only if you'd come to me yourself, I would be erased of all my sins… that's what I kept telling myself these last few days.'

Sakura remained silent, not quite sure what to say to him. Though she felt as small ache of having nothing but traitorous thoughts towards him, she couldn't waver the feelings she had inside.

She would stop him no matter what. Yet a part of her wanted her to be cleansed of her owns sins too.

 _Perhaps my sacrifice makes us even. You made me break and I gave you what you longed for in the progress. This could be our last moment…_

Sakura sighed, letting her head rest against his. 'I hope you forgive me.'

Those words were sincere.

'Time washes our sins away.'

That wasn't the respond she had been expecting and again she gave him a wary look, noting his blank expression was unreadable as ever. Ignoring his stare, she looked out of the window, noting it was late afternoon now. Pretending she suddenly felt very tired, she let her eyes rest. 'Let's rest a little…'  
'You don't have to do anything,' he answered, now doing the same she had done before to him, nuzzling his nose in her neck while kissing. 'Anji…'

Then he halted, his ears clearly focused on something. It wasn't unusual to hear someone walk pass their door. But this person halted and knocked. Without exchanging a word the person left. The knock had been specific, making Sakura aware it was some sort of code. Not hiding, for he knew her obvious background, she immediately questioned him. 'What is it?' she curiously asked.  
'Nothing,' he answered dismissively, resuming what he was doing for a brief moment.

'You take your rest,' he then said, giving her one last kiss before getting off of her. 'I'll be right back,' he grinned, giving her one last appreciative look before turning around and grabbing his clothes.  
He was in a real hurry since he didn't even bother to take a shower or grabbing fresh clothes. He looked a bit rough compared to his usual self to leave looking like that. It made her aware something was going on that needed his direct attention. _A very pressing matter._

Hearing the door getting locked, she immediately got up from the bed. Wrapping the sheets around her, Sakura peeked out the window again. Noting there was nothing going on outside. The harbor looked rather abandoned.  
'I can't afford to wait around,' she muttered to herself. Though she couldn't deny the slight feeling of disappointment wash over her.

The hot water of the shower was very soothing and she practically scrubbed her skin raw trying to get rid of every memory. _Every memory her body had experienced._ The explosive on her leg prominently stood out on her pale legs. Drying herself off, she looked around for something to wear. He had, for some reason, some women's clothing hanging in his closet. Finding on a simple short qipao dress, resembling much like her own, she put it on without a second though.

When returning to the room, she felt the driven need to look at the closet holding various swords again, particularly giving the Kubikiribōchō another glance. Not being able to help herself, she walked towards it and touched its blade again. Reflecting on her thoughts, she decided to stick with her first idea.

Seating herself in the middle of the room, she tried to find her inner peace and focus all her energy on her own body.

* * *

'Sakura?'

His voice echoed through the empty, dimly lit room. He quirked up an eyebrow, noting how she was hiding herself in the bathroom. Anji gave the dark wooden door a long look, contemplating on whether or not he should go in and see what she was doing in there. He had only been gone for a few hours.

Sighing, he walked towards the door, hearing water run. 'Angel?'

'Come in.'

Seeing him appear in doorframe with slight confusion on his face, she gave him a smirk. 'I thought you might want to take a bath…' she made sure her voice sounded innocent, yet kept a playful undertone.

He kept quiet for the longest time, not moving an inch from where he was standing. Taking her and the entire scene in. She had put her hair up in a high bun and was seated at the edge of the bath, waiting for him to come to her. 'You left in a hurry,' she said on a light tone.

'Angel, you being very…' he didn't finish his sentence, perhaps uncertain of what to say to her or how the describe accurately how he was feeling. Taking his clothes off, Sakura didn't blink. Keeping her expression unfazed by his nakedness and keeping her eyes on him. She was certain the fire in hers made him ponder many things. She could see the excitement in his too, as if they were both dancing around each other, without moving.

She was aware he probably knew she had something up her sleeve.

Yet she could see him waver a bit, uncertain of where this could be leading to.  
And though her face was like porcelain mask, inside she could feel uncertainty too, unknowing if he was willing to follow her to the depths of their abyss. She clicked her tongue playfully, when he got in the bath and splattered water over her.

Not feeling like saying much, she kept quiet while helping him get cleaned up. Moving to stand behind him and help him wash his back. When he turned to look at her, she could see the distraught on his face, realizing this was of course a part of her act. After a while, his curiosity got the best of him.

'What are you doing, Sakura?' he mumbled, holding her hand, softly kissing them. 'Bathing you.'  
'That is not what I meant,' he said coldly. 'Fine,' she pouted. 'Bathing you and making you trust me.'  
She could feel his lips smirk against her skin. 'You think I'm fooled that easily?'

'Who said anything about fooling you?' she whispered, bring her mouth close enough to his ear to make him unwillingly react to her. Standing up she let him hold on to her hands while she moved to get in the tub herself. 'Why would you want me to trust you?' he murmured watching her stand before him.  
'I realized something this afternoon,' she answered, keeping her face blank. 'I want my freedom…'  
'I don't think I can give you that,' he answered coolly. 'Not after this afternoon…'  
He gave her a knowing smirk, which she returned.  
'The freedom to be at your side by my own choice,' she then said, making the amusement on his face disappear.

'You really do think I'm a fool, don't you, angel?' he said watching her lower herself in the bath with her clothes still on.  
'Not at all…' she muttered placing her mouth on his. The reaction was a simple groan, while his hands let go of her wrist. 'Maybe it's just _you_ who thinks you're a fool,' she said biting his lip playfully. She could see his eyes become hazy and hear his breath hitch. 'I want you.'

'Not willingly…' he hissed, hating she was so very in control of what was going on. It clearly took him all his willpower to not move towards her. So instead, she lowered herself on top of him.  
'I do,' she answered not blinking when she said that. Hearing him gasp when he felt himself get inside of her with ease. He then ceased speaking, letting her be, though never taking his eyes off of her.

She almost had him where she wanted…

When they got out of the water, he followed her lead silently. Stumbling back to the bed, holding him close to her, seeing how his eyes were clearly trying to decipher her enigmatic behavior, Sakura gave him a grin.  
She could tell he was no longer able to read her like an open book.

Pushing him down the bed like before, he halted her by grabbing her wrists. 'What is this, Sakura?'  
His voice was harsh, obviously angered by her behavior and how he had no longer any hold on her. Crawling on top of him, letting one hand lead to the explosive tag on her leg, she simply gave him a long, meaningful, stare.

Anji looked at the seal for a moment, clearly conflicted on what to do.  
'Then you leave?' he questioned her, not looking up to see her expression.  
'No,' she resolutely answered. 'Then I'm simply no longer your captive,' she clarified.

The fact he stayed quiet and contemplated about the idea, made her aware of the power she held over him. Only now understanding the words that had once been said to her. Kunoichi or not, Zabuza was right about her. About her _potential_. She let out a sigh, running her hands through the redhead's hair while letting her own thoughts wander.

But I'll never be this woman,

referring to the role she was playing. _This isn't me… I'm not that type of Kunoichi. Zabuza, You didn't get deceived by me… but you already knew that._ The thought softened up the restlessness inside of her. _It is strange how survival makes us do such drastic things…  
_ Suddenly a part of her wholeheartedly understood her past captors and even her present one. _Survival._ It made humans turn into savage beasts.

Feeling him retrace his chakra and lift the seal, she hissed when he pulled out the right top needle first. He looked up at her suspiciously, noting how she had not moved an inch away from him. Her hands still rested peacefully on him. Watching blood seep out of the wound, he placed his mouth on it. His eyes never left hers, watching intently her reaction to his actions. She gave him a soft look in return.

Pulling his head up to her, she wiped away the blood of his mouth, while feeling him lift her dress.  
'You're not leaving,' he murmured in surprise. She only shook her head in response.

Crashing his mouth on hers, he pulled her up to him. Locking her legs around him as he stood straight, Sakura feverishly answered him, making him turn them around and fall on to the bed. Practically ripping her dress off, Sakura's breath hitched at his aggressiveness. Yet she deepened every move, making him forget his own doubt. Turning them back around, moving herself on top of him.

She took a deep breath and when he closed his eyes, she did the same thing. Grabbing the pin that was keeping her hair up with her right hand she swiftly pulled it out, feeling the long strands tickle her back.

Twirling the pin in her hand in one swift movement, she then plunged it down.

Only to get surprised by a steady hand holding her back. The top of the pin, which she had sharpened like to match a senbon's deadliness, was already in his skin. She could see blood pour out from the small wound she had inflicted. Only an inch away from the blood vessel she needed to make him bleed to death.

'So you don't have the courage to die for what you believe in?' he hissed, struggling to get the pin out of his neck.  
'Why take the chance of dying when you can live?' she answered boldly back, talking about the fact she had made him take off the explosive tag. 'You could've said no, and I would still be doing the exact same thing I am doing right now!'

'Are you truly a demon disguised as an angel?' His auburn eyes stood wide and the look in them held something murderous. He was clearly angered by her immediate act of betrayal.

Though obviously surprising her with his strength, he managed to get her self-made weapon out. The pin still hovered above him, their hands trembling by the amount of strength used from both parties. She was using chakra while he was relying on his own inhuman strength to stop her.

Watching the pin get closer to him, he freed his other hand to hit her. Not being able to avoid the uppercut, she flew off of him. The blow made her head spin a little but with utter determination, she jumped back on to her feet. Attacking him with her usual brute strength. He managed to avoid a few of her punches using his speed but it seemed she had prepared herself well. Knowing how to move in the room with ease and without ever hitting something that could slow her down.

'I'll capture you over and over, Sakura,' he said to her. 'Now that you've given yourself to me…'

Ignoring his words, she charged forward but got surprised when he disappeared and instead hit the wooden table behind him. Splintering into pieces, she looked up in search of him. Anji grabbed his elongated katana and attacked using a swordsmen-technique. Able to avoid it for the most part, she did however got a mean cut on her shoulder. Hissing in pain, she jumped away from him.

'Sakura, who has been plaguing your mind?' he asked. 'Why?' he asked her pleadingly when she didn't answer. 'Why would you want to _leave_!' His sword crashed into the ground, evoking a wind-technique that was razor sharp, straight towards her. Again she managed to avoid his attack by jumping to the side, landing on her hands and feet.

Heaving at the intensity of their fight, she let her eyes wander of his collection. Noting she too could wield a specific sword… _If only I could get my hands on it!_

'You belong with me!' he screamed moving forward, startling her. In a flash he jumped and stood before her, plunging his sword into her shoulder, much like he had done to Kakashi. His blunt attack had surprised her. Brutally attaching her to the wall by putting the sword in deeper, he even grabbed her throat. The anger on his face was not wavered by her pained expression. His face only an inch away from hers, Sakura saw the burning hate living inside of him again like she had seen years ago.

Feeling blood fill her throat, she defiantly answered him. 'Home…'

'I belong… home…'

'You'll never leave this hell,' he yelled back, pulling the sword out of her and making her body meet the ground by throwing her down on it. Coughing up blood, Sakura gasped for air, trying to recover and redeem herself from the horrific situation.

Looking down at her, the tip of his sword on lightly touched her face when she dared to crawl away from him.

'If you think I'll kill you know, you're sadly mistaken,' he hissed while kicking her in the stomach, making her turn around to face him. 'I knew you were fooling me, yet a part of my just couldn't resist you… Now, you've made it worse, angel.'

His voice sounded torn, as if in the end he blamed the whole situation on her.

Brutally he kicked her again, and again. And again. 'I'll never let you leave,' he said, crouching down next to her when he was done. 'Home… _Kakashi_ is your home, is he not?' he asked her hatefully. 'I'll bring you his head…' he said, grabbing her by her throat again. 'That is a promise.'

When she felt his blade enter her side, she let out a pained gasp. Before she could respond to his threat, he let her drop back on to the ground. Licking the tip of his blade, he savored the flavor of her blood by closing his eyes in delight. She could feel energy quickly leave her and it took all her chakra to stop the bleeding. She wouldn't be able to leave this damn place in this state… _And he knows that,_ she angrily thought to herself.

The redhead gave her a pitiful look when seeing her distress. 'Oh, how you have fallen… my angel.'

Ignoring the mess they had made in the room, he rolled his shoulders back and calmed himself down. Letting her lie on the ground, he then dressed himself appropriately for battle and bandaged the almost fatal wound she had inflicted in his neck, covering it completely up. Feeling her eyes burn into his back, he turned around and gave her a smirk. 'Kakashi will be here soon,' he informed her.

Straightening his clothes one more time before grabbing the Kubikiribōchō, he gave her one last look before leaving.

'Heaven awaits us tonight.'

* * *

I haven't written the final chapter yet but I felt like I couldn't make you wait any longer… I hope you liked it, don't forget to comment/review!


	20. Anchor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **XX: Anchor**

 _Kakashi…_ Sakura watched the tall man disappear. Feeling herself lose consciousness, she tried to fight off the darkness. _Don't be late...  
_

 _Soon._ He felt a shiver go through his entire body as his eyes warily stayed on the huge mansion before him. A few men went up ahead, running over the water at an incredible speed to take out the frontline. Kakashi tightened his gloves and touched the kunai's in his pocket for a second time, the feeling of steel giving him the certainty he needed so badly. _Hold on, Sakura._

Feeling the ship rock slightly when it anchored itself down, he took one last deep breath before he jumped off of the ship and followed behind the second brigade, who were, as matter of speaking, his personal human shield.

Leaving the steady piece of wood behind him, and its anchor that awaited their return, Kakashi vowed to himself to make sure every single person on the ship would go back home with him.

'Good luck, Kakashi!' one of the men yelled.

Only giving him a confident nod in return, Kakashi then jumped up and headed straight towards the mansion. Much to his surprise, Anji, appeared at that exact moment out of the highest window. His dark persona was more intimidating then he could remember and Kakashi could sense a great deal of anger inside of him.

Halting, he awaited him, watching him jump down from the mansion, that was just at the beginning of one of the mountains surrounding them. He landed with a loud thud and created a dust cloud around him. His tall posture stood out and a few of his own men warily took a few steps back when he appeared more clearly in front of them.

His cold eyes wandered through the crowd and when Kakashi met his stare, he received a murderous glare. 'Tonight,' he said without hesitation, 'I'll have your head!'

Kakashi was a bit startled, finding his demeanor odd. A week ago he had been cool and collected, now he seemed rather rash and unthoughtful. Not getting much time to think about it when he charged an attack, Kakashi managed to jump up, only to get surprised by the Kubikiribōchō appearing from behind him. His eyes widened when seeing the familiar sword.

To think he had attached it to his back, when even Zabuza had carried it on his shoulders because of the weight!

The edge of the blade was just an inch away from his face. He let out a cry when it met his flesh.

Slicing through him with ease, Anji let out an angry scream.

Heaving as he watched the man disappear with puff of smoke and instead splinter a chunk of wood. 'Body-replacement technique,' he hissed to himself while catching a glimpse of the man he had aimed for behind him, in the corner of his eyes.

'Shinobi-tricks!' he yelled at the man who he swung off the tip of the broadsword.

Landing several meters away, Kakashi's feet slipped a bit further, making him push his heels into the dirt of the ground. Taking a moment to recover from the brash attack, he grabbed a kunai. Noting he would now not only have to fight Anji but also the Kubikiribōchō. Memories flashed through his mind and he had to shake his head to get rid of them. _I can't reminiscent now._

'You have taken it from his grave,' Kakashi said to him, trying to buy himself some time. 'You hate him, yet a part of you longed to be his successor?'

'He made me,' Anji simply answered. 'Just like you made _her_.'

The accusing tone and mean glint in his eyes made Kakashi waver a bit. Feeling suddenly transparent towards the enemy, as if he knew his soul. But he then tightened his grip on his kunai, aware that Sakura had not been playing to role of victim this time. _His rushed moves, the angry look in his eye… I don't know what Sakura said to him but it's working. He's losing his cool. Speaking of Sakura…_

'

Where is she?' Kakashi yelled. 'Where is Sakura!?'

'Safe,' Anji answered, pointing behind him at the window he himself had come through. 'Though I cannot afford to play around for too long. She might bleed to death…' he smirked while pulling out the elongated katana, the one from their former battle, out of the sheath that was attached to his hip. The moonlight made the blade shimmer in the night but it was the bloodstains on it that made Kakashi tremble on his feet. Anji licked its tip, delighted to see his enemy shudder in disgust. His face turned more serious and he then immediately placed the sword back into its place, 'Times ticking, Kakashi, so let's stop playing around.'

He held out the broadsword, eying his weapon with excitement. 'Perhaps when I bring her your decapitated head, she will finally, truly, start healing from all the pain you and those monsters drove in her heart.'

Kakashi hesitated, his mind in shock that the man before him knew the woman he had known, for years, so deeply. He swallowed the lump that got caught in his throat and pushed his heels off of the ground.  
Determined to not let the words get to him.

With high speed, he charged towards the man. Using several shadow-clones to attack him at different angles, Anji fought them off with ease. _I can't underestimate his speed… He might be a bit rougher than last time, he is still an excellent fighter!_

'Now!' he said to himself and his clones, who simultaneously charged at him.

Anji's eyes narrowed, aware of what he was planning. Using a wind-technique that reflected his attack by creating a circle of razor-sharp wind around him, Kakashi's clones either vanished or flew several meters back before vanishing as well. Yet before they did, they threw a set of kunai's, making the echo of steel meeting steel be heard through the night.

Hissing in pain, Sakura lifted her head, hearing the ruckus going on outside. _Kakashi… Is that you?_ Blurry thoughts made it hard to focus and Anji had been a lot rougher with her then she had anticipated. After the last twenty-four hours they had spent together she had somewhat expected him to show her some sympathy. _He's a lot more coldblooded then I thought… Then again, is there a worse feeling then betrayal?  
_  
'Katsuyu,' she whispered. 'Are you there?'

'Yes,' the small slug appeared from underneath the bed where it had been hiding all this time by Sakura's own order. Obviously reluctant to say anything about what she had just witnessed, the slug immediately got to work. Moving towards the gash on her side, meanwhile Sakura herself healed the cut on her shoulder. 'He knows I'll heal myself…'

'I don't think he thinks you're capable of joining the fight,' the slug pointed out.  
'No, he thinks I'll be too drained…' Sakura muttered. 'Then stop using chakra,' the slug answered. 'Let me do all the healing, that way you can help Kakashi.'

Obeying its orders, Sakura lay still and waited. Which was agonizing to do while hearing there was a huge fight going on outside. She could hear small explosions in and around the mansion, the sound of men clashing into each other with weapons.

'He took the sword,' she then noted out loud. 'I have a feeling only a swordsmen can fight him…'

'I've been in touch with Tsunade,' the slug responded. 'Naruto is on his way. And so is Sasuke…'  
'And he uses a sword,' Sakura finished. 'I don't know… I don't know if we even have the time to sit around and wait for those two to help us out.'

'Sakura,' the slug said on a more serious tone, halting what it was doing. 'This is Kakashi's last mission.'

She stayed still, not quite sure how to respond to the news. A part of her wanted to be overjoyed, happy that Kakashi finally felt ready. And then there was this selfish, rather dark part of her, that did not want to let go of him. She would have to share his care with the rest of the world…  
Suddenly she realized that for the most part of her life, he had been her anchor to keep her down when the world around her was spiraling out of control. _Even when you push me away… I know you will…_  
'You are here again… to save me…' she muttered, feeling a bit emotional for some reason.

'Just a bit more,' the slug said when feeling Sakura's impatience was getting the best of her.

Kakashi appeared out of the ground underneath him, using his trademark attack on him. This time, he did not miss and Anji flew several meters behind. Pushing the broadsword into the ground to halt himself, Anji gave him a venomous look. 'Kakashi!' he hissed, placing his hand on his chest in pain, making Kakashi notice he had been able to pass the shield of the seal and do some damage.

In a split second Anji disappeared and charged towards him. Kakashi still had a hard time deflecting his attacks, though it seemed that when he used the Kubikiribōchō, Anji did not have the strength to use his wind-technique to hit him. Perhaps the humongous sword did give him some disadvantages, which was good for Kakashi, those thin slashes across his entire body had taken the longest time to heal out of all his wounds.

A few nearly missed chances made him grow tiresome, adding to his frustration that he had not been able to inflict any severe wounds to his enemy. Plus his newfound leadership made him not solely focus on his own battle. Here and there he had to use a shadow-clone to save a fellow comrade, making him use valuable energy.

On top of it all, Anji seemed to be annoyed by his ways. Taunting him every chance he got by mentioning how he had failed Sakura.

At the climax of their battle, he relied on a shadow-clone just one more time, using yet another surprise attack.  
'How many times are you going to pull the same trick, Kakashi?' Anji yelled, killing off the shadow-clone gruesomely before heading straight towards the real one.

Noticing a flash in the reflection of the broadsword, Anji halted before the "real" Kakashi, smirking at him. 'Nice try,' he laughed, turning around immediately to meet head on with the one attacking him with Chidori. The clash of attacks made a high-pitch gruesome noise that made the hairs on any man stand straight. The loud noise halted the movements of all the other men battling, staring in awe at the two men.

'You fail,' Anji hissed at him. Their faces were only inches apart and he put all the pressure he could onto the Shinobi's knuckles. 'Not all', Kakashi confidently answered.

Feeling a weight land on the tip of the sword, Anji turned his attention to it, only to see another Kakashi move straight towards him. This time he could not avoid getting hit by the Chidori.

Anji stared in shock at him. For any other man it would all happen too quickly, but Kakashi's concentration had been so intense he could see it happen beforehand, Anji was still going to counter his attack, his quick swordsmen's reflexes would make sure of that. Also, a mistake on his side to forget about the _other_ sword. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

'You're the real one!' Anji yelled, letting go with one hand of the Kubikiribōchō, to grab the long katana out of its sheath. Their close proximity made it impossible to avoid, feeling a sharp blade enter his stomach, Kakashi hurled back, seeing the same thing happen to Anji when his clone hit him with Chidori.

The Kubikiribōchō flew out of his hand and he himself landed meters away.

Kakashi hissed in pain, feeling blood pour out of the wound. Scrambling to get back up, his victorious feeling was immediately crushed when seeing Anji already back on his knees to get up.

 _He can handle a punch given by Sakura…_ he reminded himself. _I need to find a way to get rid of those seals,_ he noted when realizing that his wound was not as fatal as it should've been. Staring at his soaked clothes, Kakashi understood that he on the other hand, did not have some sort of shield to protect him from Anji's sword skills.

'Kakashi,' Ibiki yelled. Kakashi looked around, only now noticing they were the last men fighting. Anji's private army had either surrendered or died in battle, only the "boss" was still standing.

'Let's finish this,' Ibiki said nodding at his friend, letting him know they were the ones in control of the situation.

Kakashi looked down at the ground for a moment, making a decision he knew only Ibiki himself would understand. 'I have to do this myself.'

He gave him a startled look at first. 'I'll go look for Sakura…'

'Don't bother,' Anji spat.

'You're outnumbered—'And you should know by now that doesn't mean a thing. You think your men were killed by the ones fighting here?' Anji said, keeping his eyes solely on Kakashi while speaking. 'I fight my own battles. I fight alone… Always!'

'We'll finish this by ourselves,' Kakashi said, standing up. 'Take everyone to the ship, Ibiki.'

Just then, they felt the earth tremble. Again. And then again. Looking around in surprise, Kakashi stared at awe when he saw a humongous man appear from behind the mountains, followed by a number of world-wide known missing-nin.

Ah, he had wondered where those had been. 'Seems the fight isn't over just, yet,' Kakashi acknowledged.

'You can count on us!' Ibik yelled back, preparing a formation to fight the five new arrivals.

'Keep your eyes on the prize, Kakashi,' Anji yelled when he saw him move. Giving him a glare in return, Kakashi stayed silent, bracing himself for their final part of the fight, yet feeling torn he could not join Ibiki and the others and give them their much needed assistance.

'Besides you'll be too late, Kakashi! How long has it been now…?' his auburn eyes held a red gleam, matching his devilish expression. 'She's as good as dead.'

'I won't miss a single time,' he then yelled, referring to his fist like blades-attacks. To add power to his threat he used the technique on one of the still few standing concrete lanterns surrounding them, cutting deep into them with just his fists. It then crumbled down to the ground.

Standing in an attack-stance by using the long katana as an extension of his arm, he kept his focus on him. Smirking before moving at a blazing speed towards him.

'Even if I were to lose, I'll still take her with me! You're too late, Kakashi!'

'Actually, he's right on time!'

Her voice startled him so much, Anji lost his form. With a godlike power, she punched him in the face. Watching Anji hurl to the side, Kakashi saw how she summersaulted her way next to him.

Wearing her usual gear, hair in a top-bun and a fierce expression, his heart felt pure relief knowing she had not changed one bit since they had last seen each other. She stood before him in protective manner.

'Did you forget, Kakashi,' she said, turning her head towards him, 'that teammates need to work together?'

He gave her sheepish smile when realizing he had, once again, defied help when needed.

'Old habits die hard, I guess,' he simply answered. 'Glad to see you are alright,' he then said, eying her from head to toe. He couldn't suppress a smile, that only widened when she gave him her usual sweet innocent like smile. Obviously equally relieved to see him being alright too.

The sight made him feel strange inside.

'Kakashi,' she started on a more serious note. 'He does have a weak spot...'  
'You mean we can undo his seals?' he asked, trying to stand taller. Turning around to heal his wound, Sakura kept her eyes on his. Her usual wide eyes held something dark, aware that what she was about to say, didn't sit well with her. She then lowered them, pretending that what she was doing needed her full attention. 'His neck… it's free of seals.'

Kakashi eyes travel towards the standing figure, watching him spit blood on to the ground, wearing a furious expression. Realizing that the bandages around his neck probably hid a wound caused by Sakura.  
'We don't have much time,' he then noted. 'You should be fine but be careful,' she said, knowing Anji was looking at the both of them. 'It's healed rather shallow,' referring to the wound, 'so it could get opened easily if you get hit again,' she muttered with slight worry on her face.

 _You had to heal some wounds of your own, didn't you?_ Kakashi thought to himself in shock, subconsciously letting his eyes wander and narrow at the enemy in realization.

'Sakura,' he said, grabbing her hand. 'Are you alright?' 'I'm fine,' she nodded, giving him an equal serious look that left no room for uncertainty.

'His neck…' she started, turning herself around to face Anji again. 'I caught it when I… was under his captivity. There is so no way we can undo the tattoos, it's our only option…'

'The Kubikiribōchō,' Kakashi whispered. Both turned their attention to the sword meters away from them, it stood tall into the earth, as ominous as the memories they had of it.

* * *

Fight-scenes are so… hard. *sighs* Next chapter… has even more…

Don't forget to leave a comment/review!


	21. The Successor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter XXI: The Successor**

'You think you can still wield it?' Kakashi asked.  
'Maybe…' she hesitantly answered, feeling a light breeze hit her face. Her eyes stayed focused, staring at her own, though slightly distorted, face in the blade of the sword. Her hand itched to hold it, making her glance down at it when feeling the strange sensation pulse through her.

Hearing a strangled cry, they both turned their heads to see an annoyed and angry Anji charging towards them. His feet barely touched the ground, making it seem as if he was flying. Pulling the katana out when he appeared before them, Kakashi jumped back, while Sakura grabbed the blade using the flat palms of her hands to capture it. Using all her might to stop him when he tried to push it into her, her entire form got shoved into the earth, making a huge crater.  
The impact of the blow was astonishing. The fact Sakura was still standing even more.  
Kakashi gaped at the sight for a moment, before deciding it was the perfect time to grab the Kubikiribōchō.

Jumping over the pair, he landed with a soft thud and without a second thought, he ran straight towards the infamous sword.

'Kakashi!' Anji screamed in anger. His eyes stood wild. 'Don't you dare!'

Trying to free his sword out of Sakura's grasp, he let out an aggravated huff when she wouldn't let go.  
Eventually punching her in the stomach, only to see her not budge one bit. 'Sakura!' he hissed annoyed. 'Don't be so stubborn,' he then said, giving her a cold look.

Seeing his fist appear before her eyes, Sakura simply got startled, not completely comprehending what he was doing at first since she could dodge it so easily. But as soon as the blazing pain followed, starting from her left cheek, across her nose, to her right eyebrow, she understood he was using his wind-technique again.

Because of pain, she let go of the sword and placed her hands on her face in agony. 'Aah!'

In a swift movement he disappeared before the blood of her wound could even land on him. Seeing the spatters of blood land on the ground, Sakura felt it prick in her right eye, making her temporarily blinded by her own blood. She let out a hiss of frustration. 'Kakashi!' she yelled, warning him for Anji.

Anji appeared before him striking his sword directly at his old wound in his shoulder. Missing him only slightly, he did manage to make a deep cut onto his arm. Letting out a scream, Anji then hurled his fist at Kakashi's face. Reacting with his own taijutsu, Kakashi managed to hold his ground in a short hand to hand battle, made out of quick movements and direct attacks.

Kakashi tried to think of a way to avoid getting hit by his flying punch-technique but it was Anji himself who surprised him by, instead of missing like he always did, actually hitting him in the shoulder.  
Letting out a cry of pain when feeling his fist hit the old wound, that though it was healed properly, was still a weak place on his body. He could feel the wound re-open and blood seep out. Kakashi grinded his teeth, trying to bear the pain and avoid getting further hit.

It seemed Anji was becoming erratic in his attacks, which made it even harder for Kakashi to predict his next move. Heaving his way through the battle, he glanced at the sword again. Only Anji stood in between him and the Kubikiribōchō, he just had to make it pass him some way. However every hit was futile and the long sword in his hands was a real feat to avoid. If only he had the time to make a few hand seals…

A familiar sound of metal pins heading his way was picked up by his ears, making Kakashi stand still for a split second, as they passed him, his eyes followed to see how several senbons hit Anji in the face, neck and shoulder. Though Anji let out a groan of pain, he immediately swung his sword at Kakashi, slashing right through his middle, to then get surprised by seeing him turn into a water-clone, that seeped into the earth and disappeared. Abruptly turning around, using another slashing-method, Anji's eyes widened when a loud clashing sound could be heard.

Kakashi countered the attack by using the Kubikiribōchō.

'You think you have the skill to fight me?' Anji hissed, adding pressure to their intimate sword-battle. Though the Kubikiribōchō was a lot tougher, and far more heavy than his elongated Katana, it was Anji that was having the upper-hand.

'You don't have what it takes to wield it!' he hissed at him. 'You don't have what it takes to keep her…'  
'All you do is talk, Anji,' Kakashi coolly answered. 'What did Sakura feed you?'  
Anji gave him a smirk in return, clearly enjoying their taunts to one another. 'The sweetest fruit.'

His eyes lit up, followed by a perverse expression that only looked more delighted when Kakashi made the connection. Enraged, Kakashi pushed back, making the man lose his balance. Startled by the abrupt change of their fight, Anji tried to overcome him again. Sliding the sword slightly underneath the huge blade of the Kubikiribōchō, so he could get closer to him and then shamelessly kick him in the stomach.  
Sending him back, Kakashi immediately recovered his posture and countered the attack, using the sword in an upwards motion. 'A low trick,' he hissed in pain when feeling his other wound slowly open again.  
'Shinobi know of no better,' Anji simply retorted, having the time to twirl on his heels and use all of his upper strength to counter the move. 'It is in your vile blood!'

Surprising him by his swiftness and power, Kakashi felt him lose grip on the sword but with all his might he tried to stay put. His eyes then caught a dark shadow move towards them, understanding what this meant he then copied Anji's move, pushing him first off of himself and the sword. Turning on his heels, he swirled with the blade upwards but instead of hitting Anji, he threw it into the dark sky above them.

Out of its shadow, Sakura appeared, grabbing it with both hands and landing solidly on to the ground.

The earth lightly shook from the impact. 'You might be able to wield it, Anji… but _I_ got trained by it its former owner.' The fierce fire in Sakura's eyes stood out in the darkness surrounding them. Her aura held something powerful, protective and… almost ominous. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw a slightly shocked Anji, who stood frozen on his spot.

'I am its true _successor_.'

Using her one arm only, she then extended it and aimed the Kubikiribōchō at him.

Feeling its familiar weight in her hands again, she noted how much stronger she had gotten since the last time she had held it. Remembering the tiring trainings she had endured when she had only half of the strength she had today. Remembering what her sensei back then had said to her. How he had, as first, seen her latent potential. _Zabuza… From now on… you're the extension of my arm._ Closing her eyes in thought, she said a small prayer asking for his assistance. _I never forgot one word._ Her mind brought back memories of training, realizing that the determined, sometimes harsh, voice in her mind had been his.

 _I'll never forget them._

She opened her eyes again, staring into the auburn man's eyes. They stood wild and held their usual red gleam. He seemed shocked, his entire body was trembling, though he seemed to be unaware of that. She could see the hate clear in his eyes. Knowing it was directed at her, she felt a slight ache in her heart. To think only hours ago they had been so at peace with one another. _I didn't want this._

'I didn't want it to end this way!' she shouted.

'It doesn't have to,' Anji calmly answered, though there was an obvious tremble in his voice. 'Sakura, put the sword down.'

'No,' she shook her head. 'Can't you tell?' she said trying to get through to him some way. Perhaps their affair had made her meek, she noted. Perhaps it was the reality that was getting to her but she wanted to say a few more things to him. Things her heart longed to say.

'You've become just like _him_ , Anji,' she started. 'You're just like your demon.'

' _He_ made me this way!' he screamed back in agony. ' _He_ turned me into a _demon_!'

Kakashi gave her distraught look, uncertain of what to say or do. _Just what has happened between the two of you?_ Taking her slightly in from head to toe, noting she wasn't trembling the least. _At first I thought I had Sakura back… but seeing her now…_ It looked as if she was more secure of her own feelings and thoughts again. _I can tell she isn't the same person who she was a week ago._

'A few days ago,' she said softly, 'You asked me about the "blank-period" as you call it.'

The words made him snap out of his train of thoughts. They made no sense to him whatsoever but his eyes caught the effect they had on Anji, who's eyes widened and entire body tensed up, clearly impatient to hear what she was about to say. His knuckles turn white, as if he was holding on to his sword for dear life, though the battle hadn't even begun yet. _You're really something, Anji…_

'I took me a very long time to understand it all…' Sakura said walking towards the both of them, her expression much softer than before, though the fire obviously still lingered in her eyes and her steps were certain and steady. The sword in her hand never wavered, not even when she moved.  
Her gaze was directed at the both of them which made Kakashi stop his stare and turn his attention to her. He gave her a frown in return, not quite sure what he had to do with this all.

'And spending time with you made it as clear as it once had been in my memories.' she continued, taking a stance now. 'I saved him, Anji.'

Kakashi quirked up an eyebrow at the words, hearing the man beside him gasp for air.

'He was only _human_ , Anji, just like you…. Just like _me_.'

A long silence followed and Kakashi could feel his heart ache. Though he wasn't sure what she was saying to Anji, he understood what she was telling him. She held no regrets. _Your love was real,_ he acknowledged, giving her even a small nod of acceptance and understanding. Her lips give him a short smile.

'Angel,' Anji let out in a short breath. He shook his head frantically, not believing the words he was hearing. The sword in his hand trembled violently. 'Don't say such nonsense.'

'Someone made him a demon, just like you. But before that, he was a boy, _just like you._ '

Anji gave her a bewildered look, clearly losing all his senses. 'He told you lies… he came from the pits of hell!' he screamed at her. She calmly shook her head, 'No. No one does.'

'You're wrong!'

'I've witnessed his death,' Sakura coldly answered. ' _Just like you!_ Did you not see him _bleed_?'

The words made him snap, 'Then _die_ just like him!' he yelled back. Lashing out his sword towards her, I'll never let you leave! You'll live in hell for the rest of your days!'

'You are the one who will die just like him, Anji,' she spat. 'You too can't give up on your ways, you are too stuck in them to see the world around you! I made my choice years ago and as much as our paths were once entwined, tonight one of them ends!'

'I'll take you with me!' he screamed, becoming a blur before charging towards her.

Kakashi, in shock at how intense the conversation had gone into a full fight, tried to move his feet but as soon saw two swordsmen battling it out, he froze up. The massive cracks in the earth, the harsh sound of metal meeting one another and screams of agony that followed, made him aware he was completely defenseless. All he could was stare at the two.

Sakura was standing her guard, though no direct attacks were given by either party. Anji still had his super-speed to rely on but Sakura managed to easily hide, given her petite frame, behind the large blade of her own sword as defense. But years of not using the sword was hazard, so far all she had been able to do was defend herself from him.

 _We're a team. Always._ 'I can't just stand here!' he hissed angrily at himself.

Feeling his heels leave the firm ground followed by the tips of his toes, he sprinted towards the two. It almost felt like he was flying, his reflexes stood sharp and for the first time, while battling Anji, he felt in control. Ready to make a move of his own, he made a few hand seals.

Sakura, out of the corner of her eye, saw him coming, noting it was her cue to leave. Twirling around, using the sword again as a shield, she disappeared right on time. Using the Lighting Beast Fang, which when straight to its target, Kakashi saw how Anji got surprised and numbed by the attack, making him even drop his sword. Taking the chance, and not wasting any time, Sakura charged towards him, using both her hands to wield the Kubikiribōchō properly while aiming at his neck.

Anji's eyes widened when he saw her killer intent, realizing he had to move in order to avoid the blatant assault. Numbed by the electricity, he hardly could. Using all his energy, Anji crossed his arms before his head while sending all his chakra to his arms. The broadsword cut deeply into his skin but the seals stopped the gruesome impact, making Sakura pull the sword back when noting she could not finish the job.

Unable to keep it any longer, Kakashi ceased his attack too. Making the three of them abruptly stop the battle. Sakura jumped back, holding the sword tightly, analyzing their situation and realizing Anji wasn't dead just yet.

His body smoked, while both of his arms bled heavily, immediately creating a pool of redness around him. They could see him gasp after air, while taking a few defeated steps back. With a trembling body, he grabbed his katana from the ground, remaining silent while catching his breath. The seals on his body where still intact but clearly not all of them were still activated. It seemed he had used quite some of his chakra to stop Sakura's attack.

Kakashi moved his eyes from him to Sakura, who slightly trembled on her knees. At first he thought it was because of the adrenaline and impact of the blow that had gotten blocked. But then he could see the turmoil in her eyes, seeing her hesitation to continue.

'It's not over,' Anji hissed. 'You'll have to kill me.'

'I really wish…' Sakura mumbled, her eyes softening a little. 'I really did wish I could take your hurt away, Anji.'

'You did.' The immediate resolute response surprised her and her green eyes widened a little when hearing him say that. 'You did give me a bit of heaven…' he muttered, looking up at the sky. 'If this life ends by your hands,' he said calmly, 'Then I get a far more serene death then I deserve.'

Grabbing his sword more tightly, 'I always hoped it would be you coming for me, angel.'  
Taking a fighting stance by holding the sword at eye level, while extending his other hand, aiming at Sakura as his target. 'Don't hold back.'

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Kakashi, who gave her reassuring nod, telling her to not doubt her decision. Anji had accepted his faith and so should they. Strangely enough they had to complete the circle in order to end it. The thought made her laugh inwardly.

'Sakura!'

The sound of Naruto's voice, halted all of them. Sakura tensed up, frowning when seeing her fellow team-mates. Anji simply gave the blonde a blank look, obviously aware of who he was yet remained completely unmoved when he halted next to Kakashi. Sasuke landed next to them, his face stoic as usual but his sword was speaking clear language, he was ready for battle. Ready to save her.

Kakashi eyes lingered on his posture for second, noting how confidence never left him. He then turned his attention back to the loud blonde standing next to him on the other side, clenching his fists in anger.

'Tsunade told us all about you!' He started. 'I don't care who you are—'Naruto.'

Sakura's firm tone made him immediately shut up. Giving her a surprised look, Naruto eyes widened when seeing her. 'We are a team,' she said.

'O-of course we are,' he muttered confused, while looking at her up and down and back up. She wore her usual fierce look but with the Kubikiribōchō in her hands, she took on a completely different character. A character neither Naruto or Sasuke had ever encountered, Kakashi thought to himself. _Not even during the war…  
_  
'All of us,' she then continued, looking over her shoulder, as if looking at the other battles taking place in the forest surrounding the mansion. 'Are one team,' she said looking back at her two comrades. 'Just like Kakashi always taught us. Go help them,' she said nodding her head, referring to Ibiki and the others. 'We can handle this.'

'B-but Sakura!' Naruto gasped, not believing his ears. Sasuke, like always, stayed rather passive but did take note of the situation, seeing how weakened Anji was and how both Sakura and Kakashi obviously held the upper-hand. Though Kakashi was wounded, they seemed to be in control. He gave her a simple small nod in understanding. 'Let's go, Naruto.'

'Kakashi!' he gasped at, looking his sensei for backup when hearing Sasuke's opinion. Kakashi glanced at Anji, noticing he wasn't even listening, it seemed his mind was far away. Though he was still bleeding, he hadn't wavered from the pose he had taken, ready for the final part of their fight.

'I think this is something _we_ have to do, Naruto,' he wisely answered when hearing him protest further on. 'This is our fight. We started it, it's our responsibility to end it as well.'

Naruto kept quiet for a moment, suddenly understanding the deeper meaning of the fight. Taking one more glance at Sakura, he frowned in obvious disagreement but then gave out an approved nod, realizing he could not meddle in the fight like always. 'We'll join you once we're done,' he then said, clearly eager to return and make sure of their safety.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto moved out at the same time. Kakashi came to stand next to Sakura, while the other two landed a bit further, giving their sensei a promised look of return before taking off the fight Anji's henchmen and back up the other Shinobi.

'How about we combine our techniques?' Sakura said quietly. Kakashi gave her a proud look, knowing exactly what she was talking about. 'I haven't seen you use any water-techniques for a very long time…'

'I refrain from using them, mainly because of the memories attached to it,' she admitted nonchalantly.  
'We'll only have one chance,' Kakashi said, seeing Anji's expression change. As if he had awoken from his brief slumber, he let out a scream.

'I'll follow your lead,' he yelled. 'I trust you,' she answered.

Sakura plunged the broadsword into the earth. Immediately making complex hand seals in preparation for their mutual attack. Seeing Anji came straight at them, Kakashi took over the Kubikiribōchō, deflecting his immediate, and rather blunt, attack. The two swords clashed once again but this time Anji's swords caught fire when it trailed over the iron of the Kubikiribōchō, startling Kakashi.

'I'll take you too with me to hell,' Anji hissed. 'Die!'

Adding his wind technique to the fire, it spread out making Kakashi jump back when feeling the blazing heat. Anji raised his sword, giving another devastating blow while making flames again bust out of the swords when they collided. Kakashi's sleeve caught fire, something that he could hardly register as he tried to deflect another attack which instigated more fire. This time made his entire body caught flames. Anji then raised his sword above his head, ready to slice his opponent in half but got stopped midway by a tremendous power.

The Water Dragon Bullet technique, washed out the flames and as Kakashi let go of the sword, Sakura jumped passed him, grabbing its handle, ready to take over. Hurling into him the air, Anji tried to move around and fight back. Sakura appeared out the pit of the beast using the Kubikiribōchō in a slicing manner, a huge blow was given to his torso, making him let go of his own sword. 'Goodbye, Anji,' she whispered when she passed him and made her way out by going through the mouth of the Water Dragon.

His eyes widened, realizing she hadn't decapitated him like he had anticipated. When he saw white blinding light moving straight towards him, Anji let go of all the chakra that remained inside of him, closing his eyes for the impact and accepting his defeat, he let out a relieved sigh.  
The power of Kakashi's Lightening Beast technique was so destructive it illuminated the entire night sky.

Sakura landed solidly onto the ground, still holding on to the Kubikiribōchō. Feeling the destructive energy behind her, she closed her eyes. _I am not the heaven's executioner, Anji… but I guess… I'll always be your angel._ She let out a defeated sigh, feeling tiredness take over.  
Once the sky darkened around her again and feel the power of both jutsu's cease, she let the broadsword drop out of her grasp, hearing its tip enter the hard ground.

Slowly turning around, she saw Anji fall down onto the earth, creating a deep crater when landing. His entire body smoked again and the sight reminded her briefly of when he'd talk to her and made her think of him as the devil himself. 'You look peaceful,' she said to him, noting his expression was in a state of rest, like when he was sleeping. He was no longer tormented. Looking up from him she caught Kakashi staring at her, heaving in exhaustion. He looked like he was about to collapse.

'Kakashi!' she gasped, jumping over the man's dead body to get to him. Rushing to him, she caught him just in time. 'Hold on!' she said, using her last powers to heal him. Feeling utter exhaustion take over when all energy fled her body, she fell herself fall to the ground only to then feel Kakashi's arm snake itself underneath her shoulder and hold her up. 'Sakura,' he muttered. 'Let's go home.'

She looked up giving him a genuine smile. 'Let's.'

'Hey, you two!' Naruto yelled from behind them. 'What was that all about!'

Both turned around, giving him a startled look that turned into one of pure confusion when seeing his fist shake anger. 'Huh?' they simultaneously let out, hearing Sasuke snicker in response.

'That was so…COOL!' He then shouted. 'Why didn't I learn that technique, Kakashi-sensei? Why do you always teach everyone else these awesome things! I mean come on! You thought me one or two tricks! What do you call it? Oh, I know!' Naruto rambled on. 'I bet you call it the Lightening Water-Dragon! It even sounds awesome!' he kept complaining. 'For a war-hero you sure are petty,' Sasuke commented.

'I saw you gape too, you idiot!' he yelled back annoyed. 'Don't call me an idiot!'

Feeling her move against him, Kakashi looked at his side, watching Sakura get overcome by laughter.  
He couldn't help but laugh himself. 'You two,' he said affectionately. His smile only widened when seeing Ibiki and the others appear behind him. 'No casualties, sir,' Ibiki informed him, giving him a proud nod. 'Though mainly because of the assistance you send our way,' he then said referring to Naruto and Sasuke. The two continued to bicker, not even noticing the attention they were given.

* * *

I could end it here but there's one more chapter to go… It will be up in a day or two!  
Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't update due lack of time. And then when I wanted to post the chapter I re-read it and felt like something was missing so I decided to edit and re-write the chapter a bit. I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment/review!


	22. Blank Page

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter XXII: Blank Page**

Sakura took a deep breath, the faint smell of burning ashes itched her throat. It was a strange sight to leave behind. _Now it actually does look like hell._ She faintly thought to herself when seeing the fire. _  
_  
The entire mansion had been lit, together with all the ones that had lost their life in battle. It collapsed, creating a huge dust cloud and making the earth tremble. She could feel the ship rock slightly because of it. _It's not the burial I had in mind for you… But then again… maybe it is better if your spirit is freed from that tainted body that had encountered so much hurt and carried such enormous grief. I hope you're with your family, Anji. I hope you'll forgive me for everything I have done._

As if he could hear her thoughts, she felt a chilling wind pass her by. Wrapping her arms around herself in reaction, she watched the few first rays of sunshine welcome the earth, making her inwardly smile.  
 _That warmth…_ It suddenly made her remember something that once was had been said to her and only now she truly understood the deeper meaning of it. _I hope all of you,_ thinking the three completely different men whose life's had been entwined by fate, _are warm out there. Like you once were with me..._ Smiling at the sun, she felt a hot tear slid down her cheek.

It was a tear of joy. Wiping it off her cheek as soon as it left the corner of her eye, she swallowed the emotions she felt inside. It was time to let go of them.

'Are you cold?' a cool voice asked.

Turning her head around, she gave him a surprised look. It was still strange to see him act concerned about her. 'No, I'm fine, Sasuke.'

Even though she had declined the offer, he placed a blanket over her shoulders. 'You should take some rest,' he commented while looking over the sea. He kept his eyes on the waves instead of the flames in the distant.

'I'm fine.' _  
_  
The short answer made him abruptly look up but she remained unmoved, mesmerized by the awful sight in front of her. 'I hope you have found some… clarity,' he muttered while keeping his eyes on her, waiting for hers to make contact with his.

Lowering her gaze, she caught how close he was standing next to her and how welcoming his warmth was. Grabbing her hand that was resting on the balustrade, he gave it a light squeeze.

* * *

He kept staring at himself in the mirror. _I look ridiculous.  
_  
'Kakashi,' a gruff voice said. 'You look stupid.'

He let out a heavy sigh, founding it rough to hear the blatant truth be put so bluntly. Yes, the Hokage's ceremony attire was a bit… outdated. Fixing the hat on top of his head, for the third time, he then accepted the fact it was going to look too big on him anyway. It looked too big on any normal-sized man.

'Thank you, Pakkun,' he then answered lightly. 'Did you do your job?'

'I delivered her the message like you asked.'

'Good,' he nodded, shrugging it off. He felt nervous, he was going to have to speech and... He wasn't a people-person. Talking… wasn't his thing.

'Why didn't you go give the message yourself?' Pakkun asked, ignoring Kakashi's constant fiddling.

'I didn't want to… upset her,' he admitted to the pug. The dog gave him a bored expression, obviously not finding it a very good excuse. He then outstretched his paw to him, 'Pat it for good luck.'

His dry tone made the scene even more humorous.

For some absurd reason, Kakashi actually did what he suggested and gave it an almost Might Guy-attitude. Anything to sooth his nerves.

'You'll be fine,' the pug said, repeating it on the same dead tone he said everything on. It didn't help as much as Pakkun thought it did. He let out another sigh. 'No, I won't… I think I'm slowly dying on the inside.'

'You'll be just fine, Kakashi!' a bright voice said, startling him completely. Pakkun gave him a blank expression, obviously aware of her nearby presence. He on the other hand hadn't even hear her enter the room! He abruptly turned around to meet her. 'S-Sakura!' He then felt the hat slide off his head again, making him inwardly curse.

'I thought you'd be living in something a bit more luxurious…' she muttered looking around in his tiny apartment. 'You live like I used to. It's claustrophobic now that I see it.'

'Thank you, Sakura,' he said, deadpanning the comment. She gave him a nervous laugh in return, sheepishly scratching her hair. 'Let me help you,' she giggled when seeing him struggle with the robe as well as the hat.

'If you'll stop moving around so much, it will probably all stay in place better,' she said, straightening his look a bit before looking up and giving him a confident smile. 'Lord Hokage,' she greeted him.

The word made him unwillingly smile, she was the first to call him that.

She then pouted, giving him a childish look. 'Now you'll never be able to visit me, you'll always be too busy!'

'You decided to move in a hurry,' he answered her with a grin. 'But I'll make sure to come see what you've picked out…'

'How about after the ceremony?' she suggested. 'Even if it is way past midnight… I have plenty of extra room now, so you can even stay for the night!'

Though the suggestion was innocent and pure, he couldn't help but feel a bit flustered. He actually kind of hated her not living in the village anymore. _Or at least not in the center anymore_ , he thought to himself, hearing her voice inside of his head saying it like she had said it multiple times whenever someone would complain about it. _Like Naruto.  
_  
She lived just outside of Konoha, surrounded by farmers and the many wide open fields.

'You have to see it, I think you'll love it!' she smiled. 'You seem to,' he noted. 'I do! I really do!' The excitement shone through her eyes.

Her cheery attitude made him temporarily forget his anxiety and he listened to her banter about the flowers she had planted, the colors she had picked of the rooms, how she loved the smell of wood that lingered all around in the house and how the sun always seemed to shine a bit brighter when she would wake up there.

When hearing someone outside yell for him, Kakashi stiffened up again and Sakura immediately kept her mouth shut. Letting out a sigh, she gave him one more approval look. 'You know,' she said eying him from head to toe, 'this image makes perfect sense.'

'Thank you,' he muttered back, lowering his gaze a little when feeling shyness come over him. 'What made you come all the way out here?' he then asked curiously.

'The ceremony of the new Hokage, duh!' she laughed when seeing his serious expression. 'What else?'

'The reunion of team seven,' he muttered dryly. Sakura rolled her eyes when hearing that. 'It seems Naruto is keen on keeping that tradition going, though I don't think reunions count if no-one leaves the village and we see each other pretty much on a daily basis.'

The information, that could interpreted in any way possible, made his heart grow heavy, realizing they had all seen each other every time he had declined an invitation because of his new duties.

An image flashed before his eyes of two people standing on a ship together. He felt just as defeated as back then. Strangely enough this was, again another supposedly, victorious moment in his life.

'Good luck!' she smiled to him taking a bit of a distance. Unwilling it made him take in her sight. Her long pink hair was lose, a rare sight to say the least, and she was wearing a green dress instead of her usual red. He heaved a sigh. _You're a lost case, Kakashi..._

Deciding not to dwell on his weird ways of thinking, he turned on his heels, ready to go outside and embark on this new journey that would, without a doubt, heavily influence the course for the rest of his life. A thought still scared him from time to time, since none of it was written out like a textbook, making him not able to predict what was coming next.

'Kakashi,' she called, making him halt his movements. 'I wasn't planning on keeping it,' she informed him. 'The Kubikiribōchō.'

'It's not that I want to give it back to Kirigakure but,' he hesitated a bit, not really sure if she cared for the relation it had to the other village and how it would affect the peace treaty between the two nations.

'I understand,' she said, nodding her head. 'That it belongs in Kirigakure.'

'But Kakashi,' she then said on a stern tone, 'Next time, don't send, Pakkun.'

He warily turned around to see what expression her face held. Surprised when she ran towards him, giving him one of her delightful smiles again while grabbing his hand to lead the way out.  
'Come on! Everyone is waiting!' she laughed.

'I don't get it,' Pakkun dryly muttered to himself watching the two walk off together.

* * *

The gentle sound of rain eased his mind, making him halt his work and listen to it a bit longer before it would cease completely. He let out a tired sigh, not feeling like reading the heaps of papers on his desk. He stared at the many different piles, some of them were waiting for his approval, some were just plain reports. Tiredly rubbing his eyes, he went with his hands through his hair. When closing his eyes, he could feel the burning sensation of tiredness. Even when his world was pitch black, words, thoughts and ideas would flash before them. They craved a different sight...

The words made him automatically turn his head to the side, staring at the sun going down behind the mountain-portraits. The last rays of light leaving the village. Getting up from his desk, he walked towards the window. Noticing his eyes were in search of something he wasn't quite sure of what it was. He felt frustrated. Bored. Melancholic.  
Hating the smell of the room, that been locked all day, he then opened the window. The cold breeze made his skin tingle, making him take in a deep breath of air that refreshed his entire being.

'I need to get out more often…' he muttered to himself.

'You sure do.'

His eyes widened when hearing her voice. Immediately he looked out the window and turn his head up to the roof above. 'Come over here, Kakashi,' she said, smiling down to him. Obeying her wish, without questioning, he got out and jumped up the roof.

Before they said anything to one another, they gazed over the village. Seeing it come back alive after the heavy rain that had started hours ago. It seemed the heavens had finally decided to stop pouring.  
Though he assumed most people would not be leaving there house, he could see them take a peek out the window before moving back to their couch, bed or whatever they had been doing. They would stay cozied up inside for the rest of the evening.

'I thought I'd come to visit, since you never do,' Sakura said, being the first to break the silence.

He knew she wasn't looking at him yet he felt ashamed. He had promised not to let distance get between them again. 'I figured you…' he started to mutter but then decided against it. 'It's been very busy.'

'I know,' she nodded. 'But you don't have anyone…' Pointing out the fact he was a single man with little to no boundaries in his free time. His parents were dead. His team had outgrown him. Most of his friends had all settled down… He scratched his head, loss at words to what to say to that.

'I did want to visit again,' he then said, referring to her new _home_. In truth, he loved the house she had bought just as much as she did. Whenever he'd be there, he felt like he was floating around in a little bit of heaven. The flower field that surrounded the house, the sound of the river nearby. But it was so damn hard for him to just… go.

'You always take too much time think, Kakashi,' she sternly said. Now turning around to face him, she gave him a light smile, while copping her head affectionately at him. He had to suppress a smirk, noting how she was talking to him as if he was small child. Well, she did see trough him. 'Don't take so much time to think, just come over and _talk_.'

He still didn't know what to say, so he just kept quiet. He didn't feel the need to say anything either. Noticing how radiant she looked for the moment, he gave her the same affectionate smile.

'Don't go,' she said, shaking her head at his behavior of lately. 'Don't go anywhere, Kakashi.'  
'I won't,' he nodded, understanding what she was talking about. In truth, he didn't feel like walking that path ever again. He was just good at procrastinating things. And now that he was Hokage, he got even better at it.

'How are you?' he then said, taking note that, though a few months had passed, their journey had been quite excruciating. While never said in words, it had definitely taken her sometime to recover.  
'I'm good,' she simply answered. 'I get to be closer to the orphanage and with you giving your approval, soon I'll be able to proceed with starting my new project. Exchanging medical information would truly widen our horizons, Kakashi.' He nodded when hearing her talk, enjoying the happiness that shone in her eyes.

'I have some news regarding that,' he started, annoyed at himself he hadn't given her the much needed information she had been waiting from. _Well, she did say to never send Pakkun again_ , he then thought. _But I'm pretty sure that wasn't what she meant by that._

'Thank you, Kakashi,' she then said abruptly cutting off his train of thoughts. She took a hesitant sigh before continuing, yet she looked straight into his eyes without any doubt. 'I really appreciate your approval of the project, not just for the sake of being _that Hokage,_ but for understanding the deeper meaning it has. Especially to me.'

 _Promises._

His mind pondered a little over the meaning of the word. It wasn't until Sakura blinked he was aware he had been staring at her the entire time. When seeing his surprised reaction, she simply laughed it off, finding his odd behavior nothing but humorous.

'It is an honor to be a part of... you, Sakura,' he unwillingly admitted out loud. The comment made her cease her laughter and a fierce blush crept on her face. 'Sorry,' he then muttered, feeling stupid. 'That came out a lot more clingy than I had wanted. What I meant was, I'm glad to be a part of the world you envision. I too believe we need to work together as one union, like we've done before.'

Sakura let a small smile stay on her lips, giving him a nod in understanding. The pink tinge on her cheeks however, never left. 'To answer your question a bit more sincere,' she then started. 'I… still dream of the same things, Kakashi. Anji didn't change me if that is what you're worried about.'

She hadn't said his name in months nor had they talked a lot about him ever since his dead. The whole ordeal had been thrown on to them and they had taken some time to progress everything. Though not discussing it, didn't change anything to their close bond. Most had been said without the usage of words.

'I may not be able to heal a scar,' she said, while placing a hand on his eye. He was certain she wasn't referring to his nor discussing an actual scar. 'But I'll always be able to heal the wound.'

Grabbing her hand from his face, he gave it reassuring squeeze. She was talking about people. _People like me_ , he then thought to himself. He too had seen his scars as fatal mistakes, instead of the reminder they were. _I owe that knowledge to you, Sakura. You freed my mind of the dwelling hurt I kept inside…  
_  
A part of him longed to lean in closer. To embrace her once more like he had done before.

'You know,' she started while looking up at the sea of blue above them. 'I never noticed how open the sky above us is. I only felt free before when I was lying with you on the open fields we crossed. Now I feel freedom is everywhere. Mainly here,' she said placing a finger on her temple, thus letting go of his hand.

'You're home.' He didn't know if she knew how important those words were to him, if she even knew how much he had tormented himself with the idea that she wasn't happy being here. But seeing her smile now, he knew he finally had brought her home.

Silence followed, mainly because the both of them watched the grey clouds above them drift off.

He shook his head, telling himself he had waited long enough. He didn't have to fear her reaction. Nor should he shun the idea that was plaguing his mind. All he had to do was _talk_ to her, like she had said so herself.

'Kirigakure,' he started, 'asked to be the first in your medical exchange program.'

She gave him a blank look, not really sure what to say to that. Lightly frowning at his seriousness.

'But that's not all. They have decided that the legacy of the Kubikiribōchō, lies with the last wielder's student. You.'

Hearing her gasp and watching her green eyes become wide, he figured she too hadn't expected such a response. However, he was certain that while being there, she was supposed to pass the sword down to the next one, whoever that may be. At least it would be someone of her choice.

'I am supposed to head out for Kirigakure too… Sometime soon. I perhaps thought you could join me then,' he muttered. Hearing himself talk, he felt like an idiot. He probably sounded like one too. 'I thought it be nice if we went together, though it wouldn't just be the two of us.'

'I know,' she nodded. A strange spark changed the look in her eyes and he suddenly felt a bit wary, as if he had said something wrong to her. 'Kakashi,' she said sternly when seeing his expression, 'I told you not to overthink it.'

He felt a wash of relief come over him, immediately letting out a snicker in response to her words.

Caught off guard when she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, he froze up and stared at her.

'I used to have to constant need to please people and make them feel good about themselves…' she whispered, taking a step towards him, ending their friendly kept distance. 'I think you have the same problem, Kakashi. You worry and beat yourself up too much. Being selfish isn't always a bad thing. It makes us human, it makes us lovable beings.'

He could feel her breath on his cheek and in her green eyes lied something that he had never had the pleasure of seeing before. It made his heartbeat increase.

'I'd love to go with you,' she then said. 'Wherever that may be.'

He slightly gaped at her, feeling a strange mixture of emotions. The uncertainty of it all made him waver his thought a little but curiosity got the better of him, realizing he didn't want to live another day in regret. He had too many of those and was determined to never let it control his life again. _I won't keep my distance,_ he promised _.  
_  
'I thought it be nice to visit their graves since that was the one thing you truly wanted to do on our trip but didn't end up doing,' he then boldly stated, glad to be ridden of the dwelling idea that had been plaguing his mind for several weeks now.

She nodded, swallowing a lump that got obviously stuck in her throat while trying to control her emotions. He could see tears shine in her eyes. 'I hope they're still there…' she then muttered, getting a sad look in her eyes when thinking of how the Kubikiribōchō was now in her possession and what that could mean for the graves of her fallen comrades.

'They wouldn't go anywhere,' he resolutely said. 'Not without you.'

Hardening her grip, he reassuringly squeezed just as hard back, making their hands tremble in result.

'Let's let go but never forget,' she said wisely while turning her head, letting her eyes wander over their village and far beyond that. Following her gaze, he made an approval sound, knowing she wasn't just talking about her past.

'The next page, is a blank page.'

Turning her head again, she gave him a bewildered look that slowly turned into a soft smile when hearing him talk further. 'It's up to us to bring it to life.'

* * *

And thus the story ends. You can interpreted the relationship between them any way you want, be it romantic or just a deep friendship. I didn't want to define it, so let your imagination take you were you want it to be.

To my readers: Thank you! Thank you for taking the time to read and follow this story, I truly feel honored to have a little bit of your time and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story.

Special thanks to LovelessDarkness and cherryflowerblossoms for always taking the time to review! And also to my little anonymous guest-reviewer! Thank you guys, your reviews meant a lot to me!

'til next time! Love, always, Aurvelia.


End file.
